


Oh My!

by haoships



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: Seungcheol, a popular university figure, was forced to lie to his ex who ghosted him for two months about having a new relationship when the other refused to break up. The problem is he is yet to give the other guy a head's up. The bigger problem is, he barely knows the guy.--Minghao gets the surprise of his life when he finds the university heartthrob standing in front of him asking him the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard which is saying so much considering he is roommates with someone who says the most ridiculous things.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 60
Kudos: 171





	1. The Conception Of The Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back with another fake/pretend relationship au because why not?
> 
> Cheolhao tag is still very dry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one. Will try to update as soon as possible. 
> 
> 💎💎💎  
> English is not my first language  
> Not beta'd. Apologies for any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated😊 or scream at me on twt.  
> 💎💎💎

Seungcheol stood there with is arms crossed, glaring at the guy in front of him.

He doesn't care about all the attention they're getting form the throng of other university students walking past them. He can't exactly blame them since they chose to have their stare down just outside the student center where all the clubs and organization in their university are housed. Seungkwan and Seokmin a few steps behind him shoving each other a little, both making the other try to intervene.

"You really expect me to believe this bullshit Cheol?" Jeonghan, the devilishly handsome Architecture major scoffs.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, trying to keep his his cool.

"Bold of you to assume I still care about what you think. "

He sees Jeonghan's jaw clench. _Good. I'm glad I'm getting in your nerves._

"What did you find me a replacement already? Who is it this time? Is it that guy Junhui from International Studies? Wonwoo from Law? MIngyu from Arts? Vernon from Music? Or did you get back with Joshua while I was away?"

Seungcheol could only roll his eyes. His friends were right.

_"Heard from Jeonghan hyung yet?"_

_Seungcheol was sitting in the library when Seokmin came. It's been three weeks since school started and he hasn't heard from Jeonghan since the start of vacation._

_"Nope." he answers with a pop at the tail of it._

_"What do you think happened to him?"_

_"I don't know. Probably hooked up with some guy he met while on vacation in Thailand."_

_"You don't seem too affected by it?"_

_Seungcheol sighs out loud. It's not that he's not affected by it. It's just been so long since he's heard from his "boyfriend" that he's already come into terms with it. Surely if he's important to Jeonghan, he would have heard from him a long time ago._

_"Sup guys. Professor Lee kept us til the last bell rung." Seungkwan's voice pulled Seungcheol out of his thoughts. But only very briefly._

_"Heard from Jeonghan hyung?" he asks. Seokmin nudged him on his side which Seungkwan returns with a glare._

_"No. I haven't heard from him and at this point, I really don't care anymore. I'm not even surprised anymore. I'm more offended than hurt by it. What's really pissing me off is having this voice inside my head asking "_ What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do they all just walk out on you like that?" _because really, what the hell is wrong with me? I mean, I don't think I'm ugly. Am I ugly?" Seungcheol rants._

S _eokmin shakes his head so fast at the ridiculousness of the question he thinks he got a whiplash._

_"What the fuck hyung! If you're ugly then I don't know what else to call those who doesn't look like you. For example, this guy right here." he says, pointing at the youngest._

_"Hey!" Seungkwan says, smacking Seokmin at the back of his head._

_Seungcheol snorts at his friends' antics. He knows that's their way of making him feel better, if not okay._

_Unfortunately, that little conversation got them kicked out of the library so they found themselves drinking different colored juice from clear plastic cups outside the student center where there are picnic tables set up._

_"Seriously though, when did you last hear from him? Seungkwan asks._

_Seungcheol takes a sip of his blue drink, thinking about it._

_"Hm.. the day of his flight to Thailand for their family vacation. His last message was to let me know they got to their hotel safe."_

_Seokmin just looks at him, plastic straw in his mouth but not really drinking from it._

_"Wow. I never thought someone as handsome as you would ever get this kind of treatment." Seungkwan says after emptying his cup."I mean, how could you still be dumped like that? This makes it scary for me. I'm sure for Seokmin too."_

_"Yah.. speak for yourself. I have a date this weekend." Seokmin answers with a pout_

_"Well. It is what it is. There's no use crying over spilled milk."_

_"That's true." the youngest ponders on it. "It's just a shame. You're both so good looking. You're the perfect visual couple. Imagine the power you could have had."_

_Seokmin sips loudly on his almost empty cup of orange juice earning him a glare from his friends.He only grins as he sets down the cup._

_"Now that I think about it, any of hyung's past relationships could have been labeled power visual. Joshua hyung, Ren, JR, MInhyuk." Seokmin clicks his tongue a few times shaking his head a little. "Looking like gods but breaking hearts. Maybe pick someone plain next time hyung. If you still get your heart broken then I really don't know what's wrong."_

_The oldest glares at him and all he could do was force a little smile and give him a peace sign._

_"That's stupid. Anybody can break anybody's heart. Your ex dumped you and you only liked him because he's really smart. But really, you guys' exes are really something. What do they really want with you guys?"_

_Seungcheol did not miss the way Seungkwan's forehead scrunch at the thought. He wouldn't really say he's the best looking but he is quite popular in school in that department. But he's more than just good looks. He's athletic, he excels in class, he knows he's a genuinely nice person so what more do they really want?_

_Seungcheol just stares at his friend shaking his head._ Maybe I should just stay single.

_"But can you imagine the look on Jeonghan hyung's face if he finds out you replaced him with someone plain looking? Like someone totally unexpected?" Seokmin grins at the thought._

_Seungkwan throws him a scandalized look, as if he said the most ridiculous thing._

_"What? Even you guys have to admit that's all you see at first. You see someone pretty, cute, handsome you get excited. I've always thought Jeonghan hyung is a really pretty guy but I knew there's something about him that makes me not like him that much for Cheol hyung. And really, so far, your relationships ended for the most shallow of reasons."_

_Seungcheol wanted to be offended but he knows everything Seokmin just said is true. He did pursue all of them because of the way they look first._

Yea. I should just really stay single.

"What do you want from me Jeonghan? You were the one who ghosted me." Seungcheol glares at him.

Jeonghan's face softens before he spoke again.

"And I'm back Cheol! Can we just move on from this?" he asks, snaking his hand up Seungcheol's arm, stopping at his biceps.

Seungcheol clicks his his tongue once, pulling his arm away. He used to love the other's touches, used to give him chills. But now the chills he's getting is for an entirely different reason. 

"No. It doesn't work that way Han."

"Oh come on Cheol! It's only been what? A month?"

Seungcheol's patience is rapidly running thin.

_What the fuck is wrong with this guy? And why am I even surprised?_

"It's definitely been more than just a month Han. Even you would have to admit you wouldn't put up with me if I did the same to you. Now please. Leave me alone before I ask you questions you know you wouldn't be giving me honest answers to."

Seungcheol turns around to walk away but of course, the other is stubborn and wouldn't let it go.

"Is there already someone else? Is that why you're so insistent on letting us go? We've been together for ten months Seungcheol and you're going to throw it away just like that?"

The audacity. No. Seungcheol would not let this one go.

"Are you fucking hearing yourself? If you thought about those ten months we were together before you disappeared on me we wouldn't end up like this. We could have celebrated our anniversary yesterday so stop counting on my face! You can't even say you're sorry."

Seungcheol picks up his bag and was about to walk away when Jeonghan found his voice again.

"Who is it? Is it one of those I names I said earlier?" Seungcheol did not miss the bitterness in Jeonghan's voice. He did feel something though. Like a little needle through his heart. Not because he thinks he's hurting Jeonghan a little, not at all.

It may be because he thinks Jeonghan and everybody else knows him as the guy who went after the good looking ones if that list of names Jeonghan said earlier is anything to go by. Those people are popular mainly because of their good looks and Seungcheol feels sick to his stomach thinking _wow I was that guy._

"I am not having this conversation Jeonghan. What I do with my life is none of your business anymore."

"If you're dumping me I have the right to know!"

"What the fuck? You disappeared without a word _when I had the right to know_. Did you really expect me to be welcoming you with open arms when you decided you'll show up in my life again? What bullshit is that?"

What's really annoying is he doesn't think Jeonghan is doing this because he wants him back. He's being whiny because he needs to make sure he's not being replaced by someone better. He needs to know that he is the best thing that Seungcheol could never have back.

"I refuse to believe you're not getting back with me because you just don't want me anymore. Who is it?"

Seungcheol is getting tired of this conversation really fast. He rolls his eyes looking away.

"Just stop this please. I have to go. I'm tired of this." he took a couple of steps backwards but was pulled back. Jeonghan's grip on his arm strong.

"Let go of me."

"Not until you give me a name."

"It doesn't matter. You don't know him."

Seokmin and Seungkwan who are still standing a few steps behind him looked at each other, confused.

"Just give me a name Cheol!"

Feeling pressured, he thinks of a name that he could give to his ex just so he would shut up. But it can't be just any common name, where he finds where the problem lies. He has to give him a name that wouldn't ring a bell because 1) He's gonna fake a relationship without the other person knowing he's in a fake relationship 2) Jeonghan can't know him because he'd rather die before Jeonghan finds out he faked a relationship.

He mentally beats himself up when he realized he really mostly talk to the more popular people since he can't think of one single name off the top of his head that is not just as popular as he is or his friends.

He looks around hoping God would show him some sign, maybe send a plastic cup from Starbucks with a name flying his way that he could read off of.

He feels Jeonghan staring him down and just as he was about to turn his head to meet his eyes again, he spotted _him_ walking towards where they are standing. A guy with wire-rimmed eyeglasses sitting at the tip of his nose wearing a black cardigan three sizes bigger than his frame over a white v-neck shirt carrying a clean canvas and a messenger bag.

"Minghao! His name is Minghao."

It was too late to take it back.

Xu.Minghao.

Seungcheol doesn't really know him that much. He met the Junior last year when he had to take an Arts Appreciation class, the only subject he got a failing mark on because he dropped out of the subject (his prof was an ass and hated his guts for some reason). He took the subject again after making sure he's getting a different professor, unfortunately that meant a twice a week night class. The night class was a very small one, only had 14 students, a mix of sophomores and juniors (like himself at that time) and a single senior. All he knows about the student is that 1) He is Chinese 2) He's an Art major so the only reason he's taking the night class is because of a part-time job that cannot be scheduled in the evening, whatever that job is 3) the boy mostly kept to himself only speaking when spoken to 4) he's talented as hell in the art department but for some reason he hasn't heard about the younger before he met him.

He has spoken to the younger just a few times the whole semester and most of their conversations were because they had to partner up for a project which benefited him the most, the younger basically did all of the work despite Seungcheol offering to help.

"Hyung, I think you should talk to him. Let him know what you did."

Seungcheol looks up from his notes, his left eyebrow slightly raised.

"Is that really necessary?" he asks. "Jeonghan doesn't know him."

"Doesn't know him _yet."_ Seokmin emphasizes. "You know Jeonghan hyung."

"Do you really think he's gonna go out of his way to look for him?" Honestly, the thought never crossed his mind. He thinks Jeonghan would just let the subject go since he's been assured that he was not replaced by someone better than him. He's probably forgotten about the encounter yesterday. It's that insignificant.

"I don't know. I just think you have to cover your base. If you're gonna make up something like that maybe it's better if you talk to this Minghao guy. Just in case, you know?"the younger shrugs, bringing his attention back to his own notes.

Seungcheol thinks about it and when he remembers just how sly his ex could get, he thinks maybe his friend is right.


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well. I'm not really sure it's you they're looking for. He asked someone if he knows a Minghao and you're all I could think of when I heard it. You're the only Minghao I know after all" his friend shrugs.
> 
> "There could be another Minghao here. Do you know the guy looking for someone I share my name with?" 
> 
> Seungcheol sees the guy nodding his head so fast with a big grin on his face. "Get this. Yoon Jeonghan. That beautiful guy from Architecture."
> 
> Minghao scoffs, shaking his head a little. 
> 
> "Well I'm sure he wasn't looking for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's a 3k+ words update.
> 
> Also i would just like to mention that for the sake of the story, hyung line (95/96) are the same age and in their 4th year. Same goes with the maknae line (97/98/99) who are in their 3rd year, which also makes Minghao the youngest in this story.
> 
> Thank you for leaving comments! You know who you guys are!! It means so much 😘  
> Fake dating aus are so much fun to do!! If you haven't yet, please do consider checking out my Verhao fake dating au while waiting for updates here 💚💚
> 
> 💎💎💎  
> As usual, not beta'd  
> English is not my first languge  
> Thank you for reading!

Seungcheol finds himself standing just outside of the College of the Arts building. The conversation he had with Seokmin yesterday kept him up all night. He thought giving Jeonghan a name would be the end of his problems- clearly, he wasn't thinking it through. He doesn't miss the way some students talk in hushed voices, looking and smiling a little as they walk past him. Seungcheol, being the charmer that he is simply smiles back at them which then makes them giggle in delight.

He pulls his cellphone from his pocket to check the time. Almost 5pm. It's been an hour since he got there.

_What if he doesn't have classes this late in the afternoon? What if he's at a part-time job or painting somewhere?_

Seungcheol mentally smacks himself in the head. Clearly, he did not think this through. Again.

He was walking back to his dorm thinking if he knows any Art majors he could ask about the Chinese guy when he spots him walking with someone, seemingly busy discussing something. They are going the direction he walked way from, probably back to his college building. He walks past them, trying to be subtle with his staring and makes the last decision to turn around and follow them silently like a creep. He was close enough to hear bits of the conversation when the guy he's walking with said something that definitely caught his attention.

_"Oh yeah! I was at the student center this morning and someone was asking about you."_

Seungcheol feels his heart drum in his chest. All he could think of was it must have been Jeonghan asking around, doing a bit of a research and really, just the thought of it makes him anxious.

_"Looking for me? Who?"_

Seungcheol had to strain his ears as Minghao spoke so softly as if he's always in the library.

_"Well. I'm not really sure it's you they're looking for. He asked someone if he knows a Minghao and you're all I could think of when I heard it. You're the only Minghao I know after all" his friend shrugs._

_"There could be another Minghao here. Do you know the guy looking for someone I share my name with?_ " 

Seungcheol sees the guy nodding his head so fast with a big grin on his face. _"Get this. Yoon Jeonghan. That beautiful guy from Architecture."_

Minghao scoffs, shaking his head a little. 

_"Well I'm sure he wasn't looking for me."_

Seungcheol was listening closely to the conversation that he didn't realize they're already walking inside the college building. He only realized it when he feels people's eyes on him. He looks around smiling back at anybody who spares him a glance and keeps his cool. He's good at that, keeping his cool. Yesterday was an exemption.

"Oh? Seungcheol hyung? What are you doing here?" he looks to his right and sees Mingyu standing by a doorframe, confused look on his face.

"Yeah. Hey Mingyu. I'm.. I was looking for you!" _Why didn't I think of you?_

"Oh? Is this about the practice game?" 

"Yes! Of course! What else could it be about?" the older grins, fighting the blush that's trying to make its way to his neck.

"Yeah. sure.. what about the game then?" Mingyu asks standing straight, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well.." the older started, looking around forcing to smile a little. "Do you think we can talk somewhere..private?" he asks when he saw people looking at them, girls giggling, some boys checking them both out.

"Yeah sure! My dorm is close by wanna come over?" the younger asks without preamble. Seungcheol on the other hand is a little taken aback by the offer. All he could think about right now is what if Jeonghan sees them? Jeonghan clearly knows Mingyu and the plan would be a total bust even before it materialized.

"My boyfriend's almost here too then we can go."

"B-boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" 

MIngyu only nods his head, pouting a little.

"Ey.. hyung, you were not going to ask me out were you?" MIngyu asks out of nowhere, his eyes growing wide.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes at the taller guy. 

"I wasn't. I just really have something I need your help with."

"Hey babe." Seungcheol turns his head to see who just came and almost chokes on nothing.

"Wonwoo? You're MIngyu's boyfriend?" he asks pointing his finger at him.

"Yeah. What's this about? Why do you look so surprised?" the newcomer asks.

Seungcheol could only chuckle, shaking his head.

"Nothing. This is a pleasant surprise." he answers thinking about the confrontation with Jeonghan yesterday. The fact that both these guys' name came up yesterday amuses him now.

Wonwoo only squints at him before turning his attention to his boyfriend.

"Are we going? I got us some snacks." he says lifting his hand with the bag of goodies.

Mingyu grins when he sees his favorite chips and pulls his boyfriend's hand to the exit.

"Hyung are you coming?" he asks, turning around when he remembers Seungcheol. 

"Lead the way." 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mingyu asks as he opens the bag of chips. It took them just a little over ten minutes to get to Mingyu's place by Wonwoo's car. As it turned out, Mingyu's renting an apartment with some of his friends. They mostly talked about the practice game happening on the weekend and basically just catching up. He learned that Wonwoo and MIngyu have been dating for a few months now, it's just very recently that they became open about it that's why Seungcheol didn't know about it until today.

Seungcheol leans back on the sofa formulating his words. 

Does he ask him directly if he knew Minghao? Or does he tell him the situation first?

He decided on the former.

"Do you know a Xu Minghao?" 

Seungcheol couldn't find it in him to look at Mingyu as he asked the question so he completely missed the way Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at each other.

"Uhm.. why do you ask?" 

Seungcheol looks at him this time. "So you know him?"

Mingyu pops a chip in his mouth nodding his head a little. "Yeah I know him. Why?" This time, Seungcheol did not miss the way his eyebrow props up a little.

"I.. I need to talk to him. Can I maybe.. get his number?" 

Mingyu's breath intake was sharp making Seungcheol think maybe he couldn't help him.

"Wait.. How did you know him? And why do you need to talk to him?" 

The older contemplates if he should tell Mingyu the whole story. They're friends but he doesn't consider him a close friend enough to tell him the situation, especially knowing Jeonghan knows him too.

"It's.. a little complicated.." is all he could say.

Wonwoo spares them a look. He was watching an anime but the conversation the other two are having seems more interesting than what he's watching.

"Does this have something to do with Jeonghan?" the fox-eyed man asked.

Seungcheol slowly turns his head to him, squinting. 

"Maybe?"

"Is Minghao in trouble?" Mingyu asked, worry clear in his voice.

Seungcheol shakes his head. There is no way around this. 

"I kinda.. I kinda used his name in a way.." he started. 

He did not miss the way the other two looked at each other, concern on their faces but patiently waiting for him to continue. 

"I.. I uh.." 

"Ah hyung! Just tell us what happened. I don't think I can take more suspense than this." Mingyu complains, his boyfriend reaching out to hold his hand.

"I kinda used his name to get away from Jeonghan." the older said, not really able to look at them in the eyes.

"And by that you mean?" Wonwoo tries to clarify.

"By that I mean.." a deep breath. "I told Jeonghan I'm already dating someone named Minghao."

Mingyu's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"You did what now?"

Seungcheol rubs his eyes, this is not the time to be sleepy but what can he do? He didn't have any sleep last night.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that. But if you know Jeonghan, you'd know I didn't really have a choice." he tries to defend himself.

Wonwoo shakes his head. "But did you really have to give him Minghao's name?" 

"Give my name to who?" 

The voice startled everyone making them turn around and there they find Minghao, taking his shoes off by the door.

Seungcheol hurriedly stood up from the where he was sitting, pocketing his hands- unpocketing them- pocketing just one hand while the other rubs on the back of his neck, shuffling on his feet.

Only when Minghao had deposited himself on the single couch did he acknowledge the guest by nodding his head a little in his direction.

"Uh.. Minghao, do you know Seungcheol hyung?" MIngyu asked, eyes flitting in between the newcomer and their guest.

The youngest nods his head a little. "Yeah. We had a class together last year."

"So that's how you know each other.." Wonwoo says standing up. "Babe do you wanna go get pizza?" he says, looking at MIngyu hoping he would take the hint.

"Or we could just order? You have a guest." Minghao suggested, clueless as to what is going on.

Mingyu quickly stood up, grabbed his phone and wallet from his bag before pulling Wonwoo towards the door.

"We'll be right back. Just talk for now." 

Seungcheol watches in horror as Mingyu and Wonwoo closed the door behind them. Yes, he was hoping to speak with Minghao about it but there's a reason why he was only asking for the younger's number.

Seungcheol envies the way Minghao is so calm about everything but then he remembers he hasn't broken the news to him yet.

"Uhmm.. what are you doing here?" Seungcheol's dumbass asked.

Minghao looks up from his phone and calmly answers "I live here."

"Oh.." is all Seungcheol manages to say. He feels his heart beating so hard in his chest and it's annoying. He doesn't know why he's feeling so nervous when all he had to do is tell Minghao the situation. Surely the younger would understand. Or at least, that's what he was hoping for.

"They'll be back soon. Are you waiting for Junhui hyung?"

Seungcheol gawks at him like an idiot. 

"Uhm.. I just.. those two walked out without you so I'm assuming you're here for Junhui hyung."

_Wow I wish I can be that calm too._

"Actually.. wait.. did you say Junhui? Wen Junhui? He lives here too?" 

"Yeah."

Seungcheol nods his head this time, relaxing a little. Or maybe he's still in shock with everything that happened in the past hour or so that he very rapidly got used to the feeling.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you." he managed to say without stuttering.

"Is that why you were in our building earlier?" _Wow he's still so... calm._ Seungcheol wonders if he ever gets flustered or anything BUT calm.

"Yeah.."

"I thought you were looking for Mingyu?" 

"Well.. I was hoping he could.. help me find a way to talk to you."

Minghao squints his eyes a little at that. Sitting more straight than he already is. At last, a sign of anything BUT calm.

"Well, are you gonna tell me what this is about or what?" 

"I uh..."

"Wait.." Seungcheol looks at him and he watches as the expression from Minghao's face shift from basically stoic to realization.

"Does this have something to do with that guy from Archi looking for someone with the same name as me?"

Seungcheol bit his lower lip, nodding his head.

"Okay... what exactly is going on?"

Seungcheol tells him the long story of how his name got dragged into this mess. Telling him everything. Not leaving any rocks unturned. Making sure he didn't mean for anything not good to happen out of it and most importantly, promising Minghao that this is not going to cause him any more trouble. All he really needs from the younger is to know that should Jeonghan ask him directly if he's dating Seungcheol, he say _yes_. 

Minghao, as it turns out, is one hard nut to crack.

"No. No deal."

By this time, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Junhui have all come back to the house with dinner and have heard most part of the story. Seungcheol throws Mingyu what he wishes is a pleading look so the other could help him convince Minghao that it's not that big of a deal. Thankfully, Mingyu got the message.

"Oh come on Hao. Just help him out. Nobody's saying the worse is gonna happen. And if it does, all you need to do is not deny it and walk away."

Wonwoo looks at his boyfriend incredulously.

"Gyu I can't believe you're siding with him. I'm your friend! You should be on my side." MInghao sulks.

Mingyu rolls his eyes.

"it's really not that complicated Hao. Just think about it. If Jeonghan comes up to you and ask _"are you really dating Seungcheol?"_ all you have to say is yes you just started dating and then walk away. I don't see the problem there."

"Babe, the problem is, it's Jeonghan. He will know something is up anyway."

Mingyu sees Minghao nodding his head in the corner of his eyes while he glares at his boyfriend. 

"You're getting way ahead of yourself babe. How are we to know that Jeonghan isn't gonna stop at just validating what Seungcheol told him? For all we know Jeonghan is only asking about him because he's curious. He wanted to see who Minghao is."

"This is ridiculous.."

"Just this once. Please I'm begging you help me out.."

"Babe you don't know what's running in that man's head.."

Everybody's talking at the same time. Seungcheol pleading and appealing his case to MInghao, Mingyu and Wonwoo having a little debate of their own.

"Guys!"

All four heads turn to Junhui who seems to have just found his voice. The guy hasn't said anything since he came, just listening to what everyone has to say.

"Calm down.. geez! I don't know if you've noticed, but it's almost ten o'clock. Seungcheol, this thing doesn't have a deadline does it?"

Seungcheol looked confused at the question so he reiterates his statement.

"I mean, you only wanted to talk to MInghao so he knows about your situation so in case Jeonghan confronts him about it, he'll have you covered. Right?"

Seungcheol nods his head. Junhui then turns to Minghao.

"Minghao, you don't want to agree to this because of the possibility that this could be trouble, right?"

Minghao nods his head.

"Can you sleep on this?" Junhui asks him in Chinese. He didn't want the others to know that he's asking MInghao to think about it because he didn't want to give Seungcheol the impression that he's helping him out, he doesn't want to give him false hope.

"Ge I've already made my decision and it's not gonna change. I don't want to get caught in this."

"Just sleep on it. If tomorrow you still feel the same then you tell him. I'll help you out if you need it."

Minghao sighs but he nods his head none the less.

"Go get some rest xiaohao. I'll take care of this."

Everybody watches as MInghao got up from his seat and headed to his room. The three heads turn to his direction when the door to Minghao's room closed behind him.

Junhui fishes out his phone from his back pocket and passes it to Seungcheol.

"Give me your number. Minghao's tired. He barely had any sleep last night finishing up a project. Let him rest and then you can start this conversation with him again tomorrow when he's had some rest."

And that was the end of the conversation.

Minghao woke up well rested the next day. His classes isn't until 1pm so he took his time. Mingyu was already dressed when he came out of his room.

"Good morning Hao." he greeted the younger, serving him a cup of coffee.

Minghao yawns before he could say thanks.

He leaned on the island ignoring the stool when Mingyu places a plate of kimchi fried rice in front of him.

"Eat up while it's still warm. Wonwoo should be here any minute."

"Thanks."

He was just scooping his food into his mouth when Mingyu's phone rings.

"It's Wonwoo. I'll see you at school Hao!" Mingyu calls over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him.

Minghao just waves him off.

It hasn't been a minute since Mingyu's left when his phone vibrates on the counter.

He checks it only to see a new contact number sent to him.

Choi Seungcheol.

The rest of Minghao's day passed by in a blur. He had lunch with Junhui before his first class. The older asked him if he's thought about the whole Seungcheol situation and he was adamant that he was not gonna do it. He doesn't want to get involved and Junhui respected that. 

His first class for the day was for two hours where he had to do a short presentation of a recent painting he did, describing which feelings it should evoke for whoever's looking at it. He was pleased when majority of the class agreed that they felt a surge of sadness if they look at it long enough.

It wasn't until he was walking to his next class when he noticed people looking at him. He didn't think they were looking at him at first because really, what is there to see (?) but he's getting more uncomfortable over time. He pulled the strap of his bag closer to his chest and tried to make himself as small as possible until he is seated on his chair. Thank God he's sharing this class with Dino.

"Are you okay?" Dino asked when he sat next to his friend.

Minghao looks around and he wanted to scream at those who are still so shamelessly gawking at him.

"People are looking. What did I do?" 

Dino looked around them and only then did he realize that Minghao was right. He scowls at some of those who wouldn't stop staring.

"Don't mind them." he said. Then as if on cue, their professor walked in.

It was needless to say Minghao felt very uncomfortable during the whole class. He feels his neck burn and he's sure some people are still staring. He doesn’t remember doing anything to get him all these attention. Hell, he did not even get this kind of attention when his piece won Breakthrough Artist award when he was a sophomore, winning over his seniors.

Dino and Minghao were walking out of the classroom when Dino pulls him to the side.

"Remember I told you yesterday someone was looking for someone with the same name as yours?"

Minghao anxiously nods his head. It's different now that he knows more details about that hunt.

"That's him.." Dino whispers, subtly pointing somewhere behind him. When MInghao turns his head, he sees who he think Jeonghan is. The pretty boy with blonde long-ish locks.

Without thinking much, Minghao pulls Dino back into the classroom they just stepped out of. There are still a few students lingering and most of them are still looking but that's not Minghao's main concern right now. 

"What is it? Aren't you going home yet?" the younger ask.

"Uh.."

"I'm gonna have to go dude. I have a sit in in ten minutes." Din informed him apologetically.

Minghao ruffles his hair before slightly pushing him away. "You better go then. I'll stay here a bit. I'll see you tomorrow."

Minghao was minding his own business when he hears a couple of the girls mumbling.

_"Isn't that the Minghao Jeonghan is looking for?"_ _"No. I don't think it's him."_ _"But are there other Minghao’s here?"_ _"I mean.. look at him.. I don't think Jeonghan's ex would be into him.."_ _"Maybe he just made the story up?"_

That was the last straw. He looks behind his shoulder and sees the girls giggling, annoyingly unapologetic.

Minghao pulls out his phone from his pocket and started typing.

**To: Choi Seungcheol**

**Come pick me up and we'll talk about your request. I'm at RM-104. Be here in ten minutes or you can forget about it. -Minghao**


	3. It's All Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Jeonghan," he smiles, offering his hand for a shake which Minghao took. "I'm Seungcheol's.. ex.."
> 
> Seungcheol winced at that. People are starting to look and whisper and he just wanted to get out of there.
> 
> "Do you need anything from us?" he asks, squeezing Minghao's shoulder a little, maybe for support? He's not quite sure.
> 
> Jeonghan simply shakes his head before a smirk appears on his face. 
> 
> "I just wanted to see what he's all about. I can't say I'm not a little disappointed. I expected more from you Cheol." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jeonghan and im sorry i made him a bitch here
> 
> Performance team on ILand tonight! 😍
> 
> My babies getting them gigs and i love it! 
> 
> Cant wait to see them especially my main boy 😍 im not telling you which one 🙃

Seungcheol was just about to go back to his dorm when he sees Jeonghan walking towards the direction of where the Arts building is. He contemplates whether or not to follow the guy as he has a bad feeling about it. Why else would he be going that way? The Arts building is the only building in the East Wing, the only other building nearby is the workshop for woodworks and he knows for sure Jeonghan wouldn't be in a place that would make him smell like wood shavings and sawdust flying everywhere.

He maintains a safe distance between him and Jeonghan. A distance so safe he would lose him if he looks away even for just a couple of seconds.

It didn't take long before students started spilling out of the building making him lose sight of his ex so he decided to stay close by as he couldn't shake the feeling that something is about to happen. 

A few moments later he saw the guy MInghao was talking with yesterday exiting the building but not without looking back every five seconds. _Where is Minghao?_

And as if on cue, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out to see a txt from an unknown number. He only read the preview of the message and made his way to RM-104.

He looks through the small glass window on the door and when he sees the room almost empty, he pushed the door open. 

A couple of girls looked his way and started blushing, giggling, tucking loose hair behind their ears. Seungcheol looks around a bit and finds who he was looking for. He walked up to where Minghao is busy with his phone.

"Hi." He greeted the younger, smiling at him a little. He didn't know what was going on but he figured something must be up if the younger sent him a message out of nowhere asking him to pick him up. He hopes he wouldn't be crossing any boundaries with that he's to do next.

He reached his hand out and runs his fingers through Minghao's hair just once. He did not miss the way Minghao tense for a split second before a smile bloomed on his face and maybe Seungcheol felt something stir in his stomach.

"Hey." the other greeted back, getting on his feet. "You owe me dinner."

_That must be his way of saying "we need to talk"._ He thought.

They made their way out of the building, standing close to each other but not really talking. Seungcheol was just starting to relax when somebody calls his name. He takes a deep breath before turning to face the one and only.

"Jeonghan." he casually says his name.

Jeonghan smiles at him before turning his gaze to the one next to him, eyeing him up and down.

"You must be Minghao."

Seungcheol's arm went on autopilot and he found himself holding the younger close to him by the shoulder. What surprised him though is when he feels the younger's arm snake behind his waist as he answers.

"Yes. And you are?" Seungcheol wanted to laugh at Jeonghan's reaction. He was clearly not expecting to be asked who he is. He is THE Yoon Jeonghan after all.

Jeonghan was quick to recover though.

"I'm Jeonghan," he smiles, offering his hand for a shake which Minghao took. "I'm Seungcheol's.. ex.."

Seungcheol winced at that. People are starting to look and whisper and he just wanted to get out of there.

"Do you need anything from us?" he asks, squeezing Minghao's shoulder a little, maybe for support? He's not quite sure.

Jeonghan simply shakes his head before a smirk appears on his face. 

"I just wanted to see what he's all about. I can't say I'm not a little disappointed. I expected more from you Cheol." 

Seungcheol didn't get a chance to say what he wanted to as Jeonghan has already turned his back on them and started walking away.

Minghao extricates himself from the elder’s hold slowly, putting a tiny distance between them.

"We need to talk."

Seungcheol only nods his had. "Yeah.. I guessed that much."

They ended up in a snack bar just across their school gate. 

"Order anything you want. This is my treat." Seungcheol tells him, sitting in front of him.

"I'll have the kimbap." the younger tells the person who was waiting to get their order.

Seungcheol just looks at him, waiting for the younger's rest of the order. When Minghao took his phone out of his pocket, Seungcheol had to ask.

"Is that all you're getting?" 

Minghao looks at him, nodding his head. "She's probably waiting for your order." 

The older looks up and sees the part-timer smiling at him shyly.

"I'll have.. teokbokki, jajangmyeon, fish cakes.." Seungcheol didn't miss the way Minghao's eyes grow wide with the amount of food he's ordering.

When the server left to get their orders, Seungcheol leaned in a little, keeping his voice hushed.

"So...."

"Thank you for coming to get me." Minghao started. 

The older pursed his lips, nodding. "Yeah, of course."

"How did you get there so fast?" the art student asked.

"I saw Jeonghan going in your building's direction. I knew he was up to something."

Minghao thinks about his answer, nodding a little.

"So that's Jeonghan huh.."

Seungcheol picks up his glass of iced water, drinking from it. "Yeah, that's him." he answers as he chews on some ice.

"I still don't get it. Why did you pick me? Out of all the names you could have said, why my name?" 

Seungcheol didn't know how much of the truth he wanted to tell the other. He has his reasons why he did that of course but he's worried that the younger would take offense if he tells him everything so he sticks with the safer reasons.

"Well.." he started. "He doesn't know you. I didn't think you have common friends with him since he really mostly hang out with the popular kids.."

Minghao snorts at that. " _You_ hang out with the popular kids too."

Seungcheol leans back a little, playing with the moisture that started pooling at the bottom of his glass.

"You're right. Should I feel bad about it though?" he asked, really curious of what the other would say about it.

"No." Minghao answers, shaking his head a little. "But you can't possibly not know other people he doesn't know."

The waitress arrived with their orders at this point. He placed the plate of kimbap in front of Minghao and arranged the other plates of food in front of Seungcheol. When everything's set, she left them to go back behind the counter.

Seungcheol grabs a pair of chopsticks and gave one to Minghao which the other took. 

"I do know other people too" he started, picking up a piece of rice cake and popping it into his mouth. "I just, I wasn't really thinking at the time. He was pressuring me about giving him a name and I figured maybe if I gave him a name he didn't know, he would stop bothering me." Seungcheol picks up a few pieces of rice cakes and placed them on Minghao’s plate. Minghao raised his eyebrow at the gesture.

"In case you haven't noticed, people are watching. I can't look like a bad boyfriend, not feeding his partner enough. Even if it's just a fake one." he simply explains, close to a whisper.

The younger scoffs a little. "Bold of you to assume I agreed to it."

Seungcheol only looks at him for a few seconds, thinking what he could say to convince the younger to help him out. When he looks away, the younger spoke again.

"What do you get out of this lie if I agree to it?" 

He ponders on the question for a while, his brain both empty and full at the same time. There really isn't so much he could gain out of it but also everything and now he's confused. When he said his name to Jeonghan, all he was thinking at the time was to make Jeonghan shut up and leave him alone. He didn't think about the repercussions because really, he didn't think Jeonghan would make a big deal out of it. He was expecting Jeonghan to just drop the subject as soon as he finds out he doesn't know who the person is. But then he went out of his way hunting Minghao down and he didn't stop until he's met him face to face. And now that he did, he can't suppress the feeling that this new event will cause him another problem. Realizing this, Seungcheol isn't quite sure if he wants to still go on with the request. He can just tell Jeonghan the truth and insist that he doesn't want him anymore. It should be easy. 

"Some people.." Seungcheol was brought back to the present when Minghao spoke again.

"Some people were saying I made things up.." 

Seungcheol scrunch his forehead, not really understanding what the younger meant. 

"I guess with Jeonghan looking for me, somehow people assumed that we really were dating.." when the older realized where this is going, his heart sank.

"I asked you to come pick me up because some of the girls in my class were being a little too loud with their thoughts.. saying it's probably not true and I started the rumor myself. I am just me after all."

He watches as Minghao picks up a piece of kimbap and puts it in his mouth, chewing slow.

Seungcheol felt a strong sense of guilt. He didn't think his lying would cause so much inconvenience to someone. Someone he barely knows too. He's filled with so much regret that he couldn't bring himself to eat anymore.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would cause you this much trouble . I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry.."

"Well.. there's nothing we can do about it now. I asked you to come to shut those girls up but then there's Jeonghan too and he saw us. That should shut them all up. Right?"

Seungcheol relaxes a little when he sees Minghao smile a little. 

_Right_.

Two days passed and everything was kinda back to normal. Jeonghan stopped pestering him. He doesn't hear from Minghao so he assumed everything's okay with him too. People saw them hanging out at a cafe, just the two of them . It's a win-win for them. Those girls talking shit about MInghao starting the rumors were silenced and more importantly, Jeonghan had the proof he was looking for. 

But being the popular guy that he is, people, especially his friends started asking a different kind of question.

"It's not like you at all man." Changkyun said during lunch. "You've always been very clingy when you're in a relationship so why have we not ever seen you with this MInghao guy?"

Seungcheol subtly looks at Seokmin, hinting him he needs a little help.

"Minghao isn't like the other guys hyung used to date. He's a little shy." the younger says, voice hitching a little.

"Right! And he's busy too.. you know.. Art students are always busy.." Seungkwan added trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"I guess you have a point." Changkyun relents.

"So you're telling us you're okay with it? Choi Seungcheol? Mr. Macho Man?" Jooheon interjects.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. 

"God when will you stop calling me that you know I hate that nickname!" 

Jooheon chortled. "Is Mr. Thunder Thighs better? Mr. Watermelon Butt?"

Seungcheol playfully hits him in the head as they have a good laugh. 

They were having their little fun when he feels Changkyun tapping his shoulders.

"Hey isn't that your boyfriend?" he looks at the direction where the other is pointing and sure enough, Minghao is there walking around with the friend he always sees him with.

"Hey why don't you call them and ask them to join us? It's about time we meet him formally don't you think?" Jooheon nudges him playfully at the side.

Seungcheol looked at his other two friends in panic. Seungkwan and Seokmin can only shrug, mentally telling him _"fighting"_. He rubs the back of his neck, standing up to walk over to where is fake boyfriend is waiting in line to get his food.

He saw how Minghao froze up when he sees him approaching them.

"Oh my God." Minghao's friend blurts out when he stopped in front of them. Seungcheol felt so conscious especially now that some students are looking their way. He can only hope MInghao's friend has been brought up to date with the situation so he can stop worrying about any slip ups.

"Seungcheol hyung! What are you doing here?" Minghao's friend greeted him. Seungcheol relaxes a little, smiling at the guy.

"Hey.. lunch.." is all he managed to say, a grin on his face.

"Uhm.. my friends were wondering if you could join us?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck, willing his face to turn any color but red.

Minghao squints a little before letting out a heavy sigh. He looks at Chan and the other just smiled at him, his way of saying " _it's okay. we got this."_

"Okay.. I guess.." he answers, leaning in a little he added "this is my friend Chan."

Chan smiles brightly at him and Seungcheol couldn't help but like him already.

"Great to meet you Chan" he says under his breath.

"Chan get whatever you want. My _boyfriend's_ paying." 

Seungcheol was shocked for a bit but chuckled shortly after. _I deserved that._

Thankfully, Chan wasn't very hungry and Minghao eats like a bird. He didn't end up spending too much but he did end up taking them both to the table where his friends are waiting.

He sees them already smiling even before they arrived.

"Guys, this MInghao and his friend Chan." 

He throws Seokmin and Seungkwan the look and the two immediately caught on.

"I'm Seokmin! This is Seungkwan, Changkyun and Jooheon. Nice to finally meet you!" 

Seungcheol wanted to face palm.

"Wait. You guys haven't met him too?" Changkyun asked, obvious shock laced in his voice. Of course he would be shocked, it's very rare that Seungcheol is seen without either one of the two when they have free time.

"Uhh.. w-we.. " Seokmin stutters.

"We told you MInghao is a little shy. And he's busy.. right Minghao?" Seungkwan asked, hoping the other caught on.

"Uhm.. yes.. it's nice to meet you guys.. especially you two.. Seungcheol talks a lot about you." Minghao lies.

"Can we sit now? I really want to eat my lunch." Chan says out of nowhere. Seungcheol spares him a glance while those seating shift on their seats to make room. Chan winked at him as if saying _"I got you hyung."_

It didn't take long before there was just the three of them. Changkyun and Jooheon had to leave for a make up class, Seokmin and Seungkwan left soon after to attend classes of their own. 

"Hey Chan, thank you for covering up for me earlier. I'm sorry you got dragged into this too." Seungcheol says as soon his friends were out of earshot.

"Oh no problem hyung. It's nothing, really. I'm just glad Minghao told me what's happening before today. This would have been a mess."

Seungcheol lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't agree more.

"But I have to ask, is this going to be a regular thing now?" 

Seungcheol bites his lower lip, thinking.

"Because it looks like that's the case. It's been quiet for the past two days I thought you guys had it all sorted out." 

Seungcheol didn't miss how Chan's eyes went from him to MInghao. waiting for an answer.

"I guess you can just wing it if something like today comes up. You don't really have to be together all the time. Just when people ask, I guess? I mean, only if you wanna keep this up, of course." Chan suggested.

"Although.." he added, standing up and getting ready to leave. "I would suggest you come up with a solid backstory just in case people ask. You were a mess earlier when Changkyun asked when you two started dating."

Seungcheol winces at the memory. 

_"Just a few weeks."_

_"A couple of months."_

MInghao and Seungcheol said at the same time. It was good that Chan was quick to think and explained that Mingho didn't know they were dating until Seungcheol clarified it to him. _Minghao's a little dense when it comes to these things. He doesn't date a lot._

Seungcheol knows the younger is right about agreeing to a backstory. _Just in case._

"What time do you finish today?" he asks the younger.

"I have the rest of the day off. My lab got cancelled." Minghao answers, keeping his eyes trained on his paper cup.

"I see. Do you wanna talk about the..back..story? Or.. do you.."

"Actually can we get out of here first?" Minghao asked, looking at him this time.

He sees the younger squirming in his seat looking very uncomfortable. When he looked around them, he understood why. People are staring. Seungcheol may be used to it all, obviously his companion isn't.

Seungcheol quickly got on his feet and pulls Minghao up a little by the elbow.

They were walking close by each other Seungcheol could feel the tension in Minghao's body and needless to say, he's feeling even more sorry now.

When he feels more people looking at them as they walk out of the cafeteria, he gently wraps his hand around Minghao's delicate wrist, pulling him closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"Please don't hate me."

Minghao looks at him, puzzled. He then slides his hand from the other's wrist and laced their fingers together, hoping it would somehow help comfort the other. He feels Minghao's body tense, but relaxes a little later.

Seungcheol takes them to the parking lot where his car is waiting.

"Where are we going?" Minghao asks as they pull out of the parking lot.

"Would you be more comfortable if we talk at your place?" 

He feels the other release all the tension in his body with a single loud sigh.

"Yes. That may be best."

Seungcheol just parked his car when his phone rings. He checks to see who the caller is and tells MInghao to _go on ahead, I know the way. I'll just take this call._

Minghao did not need to be told twice. He watches him walk to the building with his head down, pulling the strap of his bag close to his chest. He only looked away when he felt his phone vibrating in his hand again.

Instead of going straight to Minghao's apartment after the phone call, he went to the convenience store. He spent a good twenty minutes walking, checking each isle for something to buy. He knows he didn't need to get anything, they just had lunch too, but for some reason, Seungcheol became very anxious. When he realized he's been procrastinating long enough, he went to the checkout counter to pay for the drinks and snacks he got and went straight to Minghaos' shared apartment.

When the younger opens the door for him, he extended his arm with the plastic bag of snacks. 

"Where should I put this?" he asks.

Minghao looks at the bag first, then at him, probably judging him but he didn't say anything. He only gestured for him to come in and he followed him to the couch.

Seungcheol placed the plastic bag of snacks on the coffee table (cue: mute silence/crickets-whichever you prefer)

Seungcheol waits and waits until Minghao says something but it's been at least five minutes and neither of them has said something. He just looks at Minghao, the younger shifting in his seat every few seconds and it was just so uncomfortable.

Seungcheol had to do something, say something. He had to take charge so he started by clearing his throat. When he got MInghao's attention he speaks.

"I want you to know that I am very remorseful about dragging you into this mess. I understand you're uncomfortable and I cannot apologize to you enough."

Minghao shifts again but he looks more relaxed now.

"And I also understand if you want to just stop the act. I'll tell Jeonghan the truth so he doesn't bother you anymore.."

"And what bout you? I know you have a reputation to keep. You're the star athlete. Everybody knows who you are. If word goes out that you made up stories, it can't be good for you." 

Seungcheol wanted to smile at the concern the other is showing him. He's sincerely touched that the other is thinking about how coming out with the truth could affect him.

"I'll manage. Don't wo-"

"Of course you'll manage." Seungcheol flinched at the sudden bite on MInghao's tone this time.

"You see.. that's the difference between you and me..you can take your words back and people would just let it go.. they will just forget about it." Seungcheol couldn't even look at him now. "And me? I'll just be the guy that was "rumored" to be in a relationship with you. You know just this morning? Someone I do not even know approached me and asked me what i did to get you to date me." When he looks up, he saw Minghao looking resigned and it did nothing but overwhelm him with regrets.

"People will still love you and would want to be friends with you while I get stinky eyes.. people talking behind my back if I'm lucky enough not to be confronted.. so do I want you to come forward and be honest with it?" he asks. 

Seungcheol closes his eyes, shoulders slumped. He didn't think it would turn out this bad for the other and he's mad that he's the one who did it.

"Why didn't you tell me people were harassing you like that?" he asks. "Does Chan know?" 

Minghao only shakes his head. "He doesn't. Chan is protective of me. I'm worried he'd get in trouble if he finds out."

Seungcheol could only sigh. 

"What about the others? Mingyu? Junhui?" 

The other just shakes his head again.

"Minghao.. look.. I'm really, really sorry.. I didn’t know it would turn out this bad. Please know I did not intend for any of those to happen to you.." and he means it.

Minghao gave him a tight-lipped smile. "I know. It just.. I guess it just really went out of control.." 

"Well.." Seungcheol pauses to give whatever he's about to say more thought. He doesn't want any more trouble for the other, he's done more than enough.

"I say we continue with this fake dating thing. Like Chan said earlier, we don't need to always be seen together. I'm cool with that..if you are still too.."

Minghao stayed silent again for a couple of minutes, pulling at a loose thread on his ripped jeans. 

"Am I so bad that you thought Jeonghan wouldn't bother to look for me when you thought to give him my name?"

Seungcheol only looks at him, not knowing what to say. He thinks this may have been another issue that really bothered him from the start. He curses in his head. His conscience is telling him that he did nothing to help with the poor guy's self confidence. The tiny devil over his shoulder, on the other hand, is telling him that he should be thankful that Seungcheol even chose him to do this with. A lot of other people would want to take his place.

He couldn't deny though that Minghao was right. That had been the main factor why he chose to say Minghao's name despite all the other names running through his mind at the time.

"It's not like that Minghao." He lies. "I just happened to see you pass by when Jeonghan confronted me about it and I knew he didn't know who you were... although now that I think about it, I didn't know you were friends with MIngyu and Jun too. I guess, in a way, I just got lucky that I found out about it first before he did and got the chance to talk to you about it."

The younger pursed his lips, nodding his head a little. He lets out a heavy sigh before reaching for the plastic bag in front of him. He took out the bag of potato chips and opened it. 

"So.. backstory?" Minghao asked after taking a bite of the chip, dusting himself off when crumbs fell on his lap.

"Let's just stick as close as possible to the truth. We met last year when we teamed up for the project. But we didn't really got together until summer vacation. I asked you to join me for dinner when we bumped into each other and we saw each other often after that.." Seungcheol thinks that's a pretty good start. "Then I asked if you wanted to be with me officially and you were surprised by the question because you didn't think we were already dating, just like Chan said earlier." 

Seungcheol waits for MInghao to say something. He watches as the younger's forehead scrunch in thought.

"That doesn't make sense." he said.

It's now Seungcheol's turn to scrunch his forehead.

"What do you mean? It's perfect.."

Minghao sighs. "Dude, do you really think people would believe that _you_ would be interested in _me_ first?"

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it.

"Dude. You really gotta stop looking down on yourself." he chastised.

MInghao scoffs at that. "I'm just telling you, your idea of a good start? That's not how people are gonna see it. It's not believable."

"Look. I don't care if it's believable or not. I dragged you into this mess and I am not gonna be the main character here. I liked you first. I confessed to you first. And you will be the one to break it off when the time comes." 

Well, that seems like a pretty good backstory and plan.


	4. The Present And The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance at Minghao's past as told by Kim Mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to my readers both old and new! 😊
> 
> Here's a little update. There's a bit of talk about self hate in this but im not sure if it's enough to put a trigger warning so hopefully everybody reading this chapter did not skip this intro. Consider yourself warned, i guess? 😳
> 
> Also, I would appreciate it if you let me know your thoughts about this story... It doesn't even have to be compliments! Constructive criticisms are very much welcome too. 💖💖
> 
> GOSE later guys! Im excited to see everybody but im mostly curious about Minghao's concept like..why was he carrying a pallet on his shoulder during the preview looking ready to fight. 😳
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> @haoships for chapter update notifications
> 
> 💎💎💎  
> Not beta'd  
> English is not my first language - there will be mispelled words and grammatical errors. Please feel free to point them out

With Minghao working on a mural with some other art majors and Seungcheol busy with soccer practices for an upcoming game, the two had no reason to be seen together. No one even questions it, not even Seungcheol's friends. The senior spent most of his time in the soccer field with his teammates while still not forgetting his academics. He would dedicate two hours before bed to catch up on his studies and if his body would not allow that, he wakes up extra early to get some reading done.

He's just stepped out of the shower after their last practice game before the event tomorrow when Changkyun brought it up. They were the last to get showered after making sure they have everything they need to bring tomorrow prepared.

"Cheol, is Minghao coming to the game tomorrow?" he asks while drying his hair with the towel.

Seungcheol was about to ask why but then he remembers he's supposed to be his boyfriend.

"Uhm..." he thinks of an excuse. "I haven't asked him yet."

"Oh? Why not?" the other asked.

Seungcheol really doesn't have the energy to think right now. He's tired and he just wants to rest but here he is, stressing over what to answer to his friend's inquiry.

"He's.."

"He's busy.. he's shy.. blah blah blah.." Changkyun mocks, shaking his head a little. "I'm gonna say it again, this is so not like you."

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow, urging the other to continue.

"Well, for starters you're not as clingy." Changkyun points out as he puts his shirt on.

"You do not talk about him as often as how you used to talk about your exes. You haven't brought him to any of our practice games.. it's as if you're not in a relationship at all." Changkyun ended his enumeration by crossing his arms across his chest. He then squints at him and Seungcheol could only hope he's not been busted.

"Are you serious about him?"

Seungcheol was surprised with the question and it was obvious enough for Changkyun to elaborate.

"I mean.. yeah I get it, he's not like all the other people you used to date but I at least thought you're serious about him if you chose to be in a relationship with him."

Seungcheol considers telling him the truth for a moment. He's pretty close with the guy after all. As soon as he was about to open his mouth though, someone calls out to them, asking them if they're done yet. Seungcheol takes this as a sign not to.

"You're thinking too much Kyun. Just because you don't see me with him it doesn't mean we don't spend time together.." he lies. "I'll see him later, I'll ask him to come tomorrow if that will shut you up." Seungcheol tells him without a real bite in his tone.

Changkyun smiles at him. "Good to know. I'm just worried about you guys. You seem a lot calmer since you've been together not like when you were with Jeonghan. Boy, that guy really stressed you out it's a miracle you even lasted that long" his friend slaps his shoulder a couple of times before heading out leaving Seungcheol a little bit speechless.

True to his words, Seungcheol went to Minghao's apartment after he said goodbye to his friends.

"Who are you?" The guy who opened the door for him asked. He's shorter than him but the guy looks hella intimidating.

"Uhm.."

"Who is it babe?" He hears someone ask from inside the house. A couple of seconds later, the door is pulled wide open to reveal Jun who is clearly surprised with the visit.

"Cheol? What are you doing here? Come in.." Jun pulls the other guy out of the way.

"This is Jihoon, my boyfriend. This is Seungcheol.." Jun introduces them to each other.

Seungcheol did not miss the way Jihoon glares at him.

"Who are you here for? Your teammate or your fake boyfriend?" Jun asked, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Uhm.. is Minghao here?"

Jun nods his head. "Fake boyfriend it is. Wait here. I'll get him for you."

Seungcheol watches as Jun left to get Minghao. His eyes averted to Jihoon who is studying him. He felt so conscious he doesn't understand how someone a "little" shorter than him could have that effect on him. He literally felt chills down his spine.

"Uhm.. how come I've never seen you before?" Seungcheol asks, small talk.

"I go to a different college." he answers, unamused, his demeanor not changing at all.

"I see.." is all he could say, nodding his head. _This is very awkward._

Thank goodness Jun came back with Minghao on his tail. He pulls Jihoon away telling them they'll just be in his room if they need anything.

When Jun and Jihoon are completely out of sight, Seungcheol was able to focus his attention on just Minghao and that's when he really sees him.

Minghao has paint all over his hands extending to his arms some even got on is white shirt and jeans but for some reason, Seungcheol finds himself liking this sight in front of him.

 _What am I thinking?_ He shakes the thought away.

"What are you doing here?" the younger asks, wiping his hands to rid off some of the paint.

"Oh.. Uhm.. did Mingyu tell you about the game tomorrow?"

Minghao puckers his lips a little before answering his question.

"Yeah I know about the game. Why?"

Seungcheol watched Minghao continue wiping his hands with the towel, thinking about how to tell him what he came here to tell him.

"So uhm..."he see's Minghao stop what he's doing, waiting for Seungcheol to finish what he's saying.

"Are you going?" he finally asked.

"All the hyungs are." he answers plainly.

"And you? Are you going?" Seungcheol repeats.

Minghao shakes his head. "No. I have to finish something." He then walks to the kitchen sink to wash the towel and went back to wiping his hands and arms after wringing it.

"Oh.. I see.." Seungcheol just stood there, shuffling on his feet. He steals glances at the younger from time to time and of course Minghao isn't complely oblivious to that.

Minghao leans on his side on the kitchen counter, putting the towel down.

"What are you really here for?" he asks.

Apparently, that's the only push Seungcheol needed to hear.

"I want to invite you to the game."

Minghao scoffs a little.

"Are you inviting me because you want me there or are your friends all over your business?"

Seungcheol doesn't know what it is but there's something about the way Minghao said what he said that's rubbing him off the wrong way.

"I didn't invite you because I thought you'd be coming to support Mingyu anyway." he reasons.

"You clearly have not paid attention to me in the past." Minghao grabs the towel from the counter and made his way to his room. Seungcheol was about to callhim back out when he came out of his room again. "I was never in any of your games." Minghao added, making his way to the couch and turning the TV on.

"You can sit you know?" he tells him.

Seungcheol did as he was told. He sat himself on the lovechair, leaning on the armrest, trying to come up with a conversation.

"You don't have to try so hard you know?"

He looks at Minghao, gauging his expression. He's not sure what the other is talking about but when Minghao meets his eyes, his eyes sharp, but still has some warmth in it.

"I can hear you thinking from over here. You don't have to try so hard to come up with something to talk about. I'd rather you tell me directly what you came here for. You're inviting me to the game because your friends asked you if I would come, right?"

Minghao confuses him at times. There will be times when he's so shy, so withdrawn even. He would understand if they're with other people, especially Seungcheol's pack but there are times when Minghao's like that even if it's just the two of them. Then there are times, like now, where he's a little sassy and snarky and he doesn't know which one he prefers better.

"Yeah. You're right. Changkyun asked me if you're coming and I said I haven't asked you yet. And again, I didn't invite you because I thought you were coming to support Mingyu anyway. I just didn't wanna burden you by asking you to come if you didn't want to. You're doing so much for me already, agreeing to this set up." and Seungcheol meant it.

Minghao sighs and brings his attention back to the movie, fiddling with the remote.

"I'll think about it."

Seungcheol smiles for the first time since he came. 

**To: Minghao**

**Hi. I know this may be a little late but I really hope you could come to the game later.** ****

He checked his phone for the hundredth time only to still see no replies. He sent the message three hours ago.

"Hyung are you okay?" Mingyu asked him while they were warming up.

Seungcheol throws his phone in his bag which was left wide open before joining the other to do some stretches of his own.

"Yeah.. I'm okay.." he answered half-heartedly.

"Is it Hao?"

He groans as Mingyu helps him stretch his triceps by slightly pushing his bended arm backwards.

"Has he really not been to any of our games?" he asks.

Mingyu chuckles. "Yeah. He'd rather do his art stuff than be in big crowds."

"Has he always been that way? Shy? Insecure?"

Mingyu smiles a tiny bit, one that lacks sincerity.

"Well..I mean he's always been quiet and insecure growing up but .."

Seungcheol stopped stretching in favor of just sitting, waiting for the other to continue.

Mingyu looks at him like he was debating with himself if he should continue. Seungcheol hopes he does since Minghao doesn't seem like he would open up on his own. He just wants to understand him.

"I've known him since we were in middle school. Junhui hyung and I knew each other since we were toddlers, our moms are best friends. Minghao became my classmate in middle school so naturally, we became a little group of our own. He was a real cutie then too. Our teachers loved him. My and Junhui's mom loved him the first time they saw him! He was already wearing these eyeglasses, he has pointy ears, chubby cheeks despite being pretty thin, and he was tiny, like you wouldn't think we're the same age because of how small he is so I guess that's why he was very shy around people. He saw himself different from the rest which of course, if you're a kid, does something to your self esteem. It took him a while but eventually he became comfortable with his own skin so when we graduated from middle school he was doing so much better."

He saw how Mingyu's expression turned from bright to gloomy a beat after so he felt the need to ask.

"So, what changed?" Seungcheol hopes Mingyu didn't think he was rude for cutting him off.

"Well.. " MIngyu pauses, pursing his lips a bit, "during our junior year in high school, he met Jisung who's a senior form a different high school. Everyday, Jisung would stand outside our school gate waiting for him. Minghao didn't really pay attention to him at first like, he was convinced he's just playing a game with him but that boy was really consistent and in the end, Minghao was convinced he was sincere. Just two days after they became official, Jisung stopped showing up. He stopped calling and messaging Minghao altogether. He was just.. gone! We thought something bad happened to him. Minghao became so anxious to the point where he's having nervous breakdowns. During our senior year, a transfer student came up to Minghao asking if he is Minghao, saying he knows Jisung. So of course, Minghao was all ears. It's been around five- six months after Jisung just disappeared on him and really, Minghao, he hasn't completely recovered from what happened to them. Then the guy told him he was pretty popular in their school. Apparently Minghao has been a target of a really cruel bet." Seungcheol sees the younger's jaw clench, his eyes turning a little dark. " Hyung, Jisung pursued him for seven months. Standing outside our gate, waiting for him, walking him home, helping him carry his stuff. Who wouldn't fall for that kind of guy? Even I have to admit I was jealous at the time. I wanted something like that for myself."

Hearing this, Seungcheol couldn't help but feel mad too. Why do people do that? Why are some people so cruel?

"Word spread like wildfire. You'd think people would have some sympathy but no. There were very few people who genuinely felt bad for him. Most of the students were just downright cruel, making him the butt of the joke. Saying he's delusional to start with for thinking a pretty boy like Jisung would really take him seriously."

Seungcheol has to look away a little. He chose to look up at the clouds. He needed to see something pretty to calm him down.

"After that day it just got worse for him. He's withdrawn himself completely, even from us, his friends. Always had his head down when walking, making himself as small as possible. He was gonna go to the college closer to our hometown but after what happened, he wanted nothing more than to be as far away as possble. He was a totally different person when we started college. I guess in a way, things still worked out since we all ended up going to the same college but still. It hurt so much hyung. He hated himself. Everything about him, he hated. He hates compliments the most because he thinks they're all lies. Even us, his friends, we're very careful in complimenting him. If we tell him he looks good with his new haircut, or haircolor, he crawls back in his shell instead of savoring it and feeling good about it. He wouldn't take pictures with us. Like. Litereally the only picture of him are those in his ID's. If we take a group picture, if even just his elbow is caught in the picture he'll have us delete them or ask us not to upload them. It's all messed up hyung."

Mingyu closes his eyes for a bit, wiping at the corner.

"That's why he works very hard to perfect his art." He continues even before opening his eyes again. "Because he thinks that's the only thing he can make beautiful and loves it when people compliments them. That's about the only time he would accept compliments."

Mingyu then got up and stretched his hamstrings.

"Maybe it's not my place to say this. And I know this whole set up you have with Hao is far from reality.. but I will ask you hyung, do not break his trust in any way. He'd rather hear the truth, even if it offends or hurts his feelings, as long as you're true to your words."

Seungcheol can only nod his head.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked the younger. Mingyu only looks at him, waiting.

"Why did you help me convince Minghao to agree to this set up when I asked him about it? Your boyfriend and Junhui clearly were not okay with it"

Mingyu smiles at him, canine and all but not too menacing.

"When you came to me asking for help with Minghao, I wanted to punch you at first, to be honest." the younger explains, chuckling at the memory. "My initial thoughts were " _he's trouble_ "... but when I pulled back I realized how much of your pride you had to swallow to admit what you did, especially since..well.. Minghao compared to you- is a nobody. Also, I've always hoped he'd meet some more people, have more friends. Have more people to encourage him." Seungcheol did not miss the hopeful look on Mingyu's eyes when he said this. "But I will ask hyung, do not do anything that would hurt him or damage him even more. Because as much as I have mad respect for you, I will not hesitate to hurt you. To me, and Junhui, Minghao will always come first. You can ask our boyfriends about it even."

Seungcheol may have chuckled at that but he's seeing their friendship in a whole new light. "No need. I believe you."

They were fifteen minutes into the game when Changkyun calls his attention from the bench. Seungcheol has been so hot since the start of the game when the referee didn't pull out the yellow card after an obvious foul. When he looks at his friend he sees him pointing somewhere in the benches. Seungcheol didn't see what it is at first since he's still more focused on the game. When the coach from the other team calls for a time out, Seungcheol looks back at the grand stand and he sees Minghao with his friends, front and center.

Seuncheol waves at him from where he is standing. He saw how Minghao sat up a little straighter and looks behind him.

 _Silly_. Seungcheol chuckles.

The final whistle came two hours later with Seungcheol's team winning 3-0 via a penalty shootout.

His friends were already talking to Minghao's group when he joined them.

"You have to come MInghao! It's a ritual~" he hears Changkyun whining shamelessly in front of not only MInghao, but his friends too. Seungcheol did not miss the way Junhui and the rest of their friend group look at each other, althought as subtly as they could.

"I don't know Changkyun hyung.. I came here with my friends.. I.."

"It's okay! They can come too!" Changkyun cuts him off, looking at Seungcheol for back up.

"Come on Kyun, he wasn't even gonna come. Let's not force him.."

He doesn't get to finish what he was going to say when the other cuts him off too.

"Then all the more reason he has to come! He's out now anyway and we all have to eat dinner."

"Uhm.. we'll pass, we already have a dinner reservation." Jun says, refering to him and Jihoon. After all, Jihoon is only here for the weekend.

"Oh.. does that mean Minghao can't come too?" Jooheon asks this time.

Seungcheol saw how uncomfortable Minghao is at this point and his brain goes on overdrive thinking how he can help Minghao get out of the situation. He looks over at Seokmin pleading with his eyes when Mingyu speaks up.

"It's okay Minghao. Wonwoo and I will be there." The assurance in his voice is so palpable Seungcheol finds himself relaxing a little.

"We'll be there too!" Seokmin beams at Minghao. "There's no way they can get rid of us anyway."

When the rest of the team came over, Seungcheol made his way next to Minghao and speaks in a low voice. "Don't worry. Seokmin and Seungkwan know about the set up. We'll all be there." he reassures. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips when the other nodded and said goodbye to Junhui and Jihoon and reassures them he'll be okay. Jihoon not leaving without glaring at him.

"I think Jihoon hates me." he whispers in MInghao's ear, earning him a little giggle that ended too soon.

Because there was 18 of them, they ended up seating in two different tables, although just parallel to each other at a BBQ place near the college. Two of Seungcheol's teammates had to leave even before their food got served due to a little emergency. As promised, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seokmin and Seungkwan stayed close to them so othey took up one table. Changkyun and Hansol joining them. Jooheon and the rest of the team occupying the other table.

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol leans in a little to check on the other.

Minghao smiles at him tentatively albeit nodding his head. When he was sure Minghao is telling the truth, he turns his head only to see Hansol and Changkyun watching them. He smiles at his teammates, Changkyun raising a thumb up, his eyebrow perched, his way of asking " _is he okay?"_ Seungcheol nods his head at him, smiling. When he averts his eyes on Hansol, he catches him looking at Minghao. He waits until the said guy notices him and averts his eyes elsewhere.

 _Huh_.

Seungcheol thanks the heavens when Minghao seemed to relax a bit more. He chuckles when he realizes this probably is the most he's heard Minghao talk. Him and Mingyu took turns in putting meat on Minghao's plate to the point where he started complaining about getting indigestion if they don't stop. Changkyun hands him a bottle of beer but not before asking if he wanted more. Seokmin, Seungkwan and Changkyun taking turns in embarrassing each other which Seungcheol thinks helped Minghao be a little more comfortable. Wonwoo, as quiet as he is, also helped MInghao's mood as they started talking about a pop up art exhibit that is soon to happen and they started planning their visit. Everything's going well and Seungcheol cannot be more thankful.

When dinner's done, Seungcheol told the group to wait for him outside the restaurant while he pays. When he came out, he only sees Hansol with Minghao.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Changkyun hyung had to leave, something about finishing a calc homework. Seokmin and Seungkwan left with him because they needed the ride. Mingyu and Wonwoo hyung is gonna try to catch the last screening." Hansol explains.

"Oh okay. Thanks for keeping him company Sol." Seungcheol says, taking Minghao's wrist and pulling him closer. He did not miss the way Hansol looked at their now laced hands.

"No problem hyung. I'll get going then. Bye Hao."

Seungcheol watches as Minghao's ears turn red before waving him goodbye.

When they're inside Seungcheol's car, he couldn't help but tease the younger.

"Tsk. You're already cheating on me, break up with me first at least."

Seungcheol chuckles as Minghao's body tensed up. Earning him a light smack on the shoulder.

"Shut up."The younger pouts.

"Ay... cutie.. is that how you are when you're around your crush?" he teased some more as he navigates the almost empty streets.

"Oh my God I swear I'll jump out of this car if you don't stop." Minghao groans, covering his face with his delicate hands.

Seungcheol couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"I'll help you out with him don't worry."

It's Minghao that chuckles this time.

"Right. Because we're into polyamory." He didn't have to see it bt he knows Minghao's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he said that.

After a few more laughs they fell into quiet. It wasn't awkward this time though. Seungcheol feels like they have unlocked a new level of "comfortable" with the way the other's laughing with him now, and he wishes it stays that way even after this night ends.

When they reached Minghao's apartment building, Seungcheol insisted on walking him to the door.

"I'd rather get another glare form Jihoon than have him thinking I did not take good care of you while I had you in my custody." He explains as they walk to Minghao's shared apartment.

Minghao has just slotted the key when the door suddenly opens. And just as Seungcheol had said, Jihoon stood there galring at him.

Minghao could only let out a giggle.

"Hyung I swear to God if you don't stop treating me like a child..."

Minghao stops mid-sentence when the glare was aimed at him this time.

Seungcheol watches as Minghao hugs his friend, the other encasing him in a proper hug while Minghao melts in his arms. "I'm okay hyung." he reassures the older.

"Okay. Get some rest Hao." Jihoon tells him, lightly pushing his shoulder to walk.

Minghao holds Jihoon's hand so he'd stop pushing him while he says goodbye to the other.

"Thanks for taking me home hyung. I had fun."

There's no helping the smile on Seungcheol's face. He wasn't expecting the younger to say that. " Of course Hao. Go get some sleep. Thanks for today."

Minghao disapperas to his room after they said their goodnights.

"Thanks for taking him home." Jihoon tells him, eyes a little softer now.

Seungcheol smiles a little, nodding his head once. "Of course. It's the least I can do for him after everything he's done for me so far."

"You must already know by now that I am completely against this set up." _Wow. This guy does not waste time._ He thought.

"I know. Your actions were very loud." Seungcheol humors him.

"Do you have other intentions on him?"

Seungcheol isn't sure what he meant by that so he just answers him based on how he understood it.

"I have no ill intentions for him, that's for sure. I dragged him into this mess and I have every intention of making it right for him. This is my last year in college.."

"Are you telling me you're gonna keep this lie up until you graduate?" Jihoon cuts him off.

"I am certainly hoping it won't take that long. I don't wanna bother Minghao for that long."

"Good. He's got a lot on his plate as it is. And I will trust you not to put him in any more compromising situation than this. And make sure he doesn't get hurt or bothered by other people because of who you are and who your ex is."

Seungcheol listens to every word and keeps it close to his heart. After reassuring the other a few more times, Junhui walks out of his room to get the other to bed.

"Let him go home babe. He probably has class tomorrow."

"It's okay Junhui. I can manage. I just dropped Minghao home."

"I know you did but this guy held you back for so long already." Junhui says, giving his boyfriend a pointed look.

"I'm just making sure Hao will be okay." Jihoon tells him.

"He will be. Besides, if Cheol does anything to hurt him there's no way Mingyu and I will let it go." Junhui answers his boyfriend, his eyes meeting Seungcheol's this time.

"I will expect nothing less. And I will not ask you to believe me but I am a man of my word. You have nothing to worry about."

JIhoon and Junhui share a look and when Junhui gave the other a reassuring smile, they said their goodnights.


	5. New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung did you see you boyfriend today?" 
> 
> "No. Why?" he asks, eyes not leaving the game.
> 
> At this point, Seokmin's character crashed and it was game over. Seungcheol was doing a mini celebratory dance when he noticed the other two just gawking at him.
> 
> "What?" he asked, eyebrow raised although still grinning.
> 
> His two best friends share a look before grinning at each other.
> 
> "It's amusing how you did not even bat an eye when Seok asked you if you've seen your boyfriend." Seungkwan explains.
> 
> Seungcheol scrunches his eyebrows, genuinely not understanding why it's a big deal.
> 
> "And I said I haven't. What's up?" 
> 
> The two shared another look, this time giggling like little girls.
> 
> "Hyung, are you guys dating for real now? Like, what the fuck? You didn't tell us?" Seokmin had to ask.
> 
> Seungcheol blinks a few times before realization dawns on him. He grimaced at the thought.
> 
> "What? No! Geez! Would I date you guys? He's like a brother to me!" he explains defensively flapping his arms in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's another update for this Cheolhao just because I couldn't stop writing this.
> 
> I'm sorry but Haohoon and Kwanhao will have to wait. Forgive me 😳
> 
> Also, Darth Vader bit is real. There is an article in the internet explaining why Darth Vader is a great leader. (5 Reasons Why Darth Vader Made a Great Leader). I would link it but idk how. 😊 😊
> 
> 💎💎💎  
> As usual  
> Not beta'd  
> English is not my first language - there will be mispelled words and grammatical errors. Please feel free to point them out

After the game, Seungcheol noticed an improvement in his relationship with the younger. They would message sometimes and Seungcheol discovers a lot of new things about the younger. About how he would sometimes hole himself up in his room whenever he gets inspiration for a new art, forgetting his body's most basic needs once he is in the zone which ended up with Seungcheol scolding the other even just through text.

He also learned that Arts is not the only thing Minghao is passionate about.

_"Darth Vader is a Great Leader! He's focused, he delegated responsibilities accordingly, he admitted when he was wrong, he managed risk proactively and he made sure he knows what his team is doing, directed them if necessary."_

_"Hyung this is cream. I asked for an ivory.They're not the same shade of white and I am not paying for something I will not use."_

_"Negan is less evil than Rick! Rick ordered the strike when Negan and his men were sleeping! That is a dick move in my dictionary."_

_"Hyung this is not about who the good or the bad guy is! We're talking about good leadership! This is the Darth Vader conversation all over again."_

_"Sheldon Cooper you're so annoying! Amy should really just find someone else."_

They would playfully bicker at times through text messaging which Seungcheol finds absolutely ridiculous but hey, at least they're comfortable.

Seungcheol was browsing through rows and rows of books in the library looking for some reference. Their professor got so mad at a couple of his classmates for plagiarizing a whole report so she made sure they do not use anything off the internet by requiring them to put not only the title and the author of the book they used, but also the code written at the bottom of the spine.

When he found two books he could use for reference, he walks to the tables not expecting to see Minghao already sitting on one of them, busy with his laptop.

When he looks around, he saw some students looking at him, probably expecting him to take the seat next to the Art major so that's exactly what he did. When he got closer, he noticed an assortment of technology he would never know what to use for.

He carefully sets the books on the table so as not to startle the other.

"Hi.." he greets him smiling.

Minghao couldn't hide the surprise on his face when he sat beside him. Seungcheol leans in to whisper _"people are watching"._ Minghao nods his head in understanding before going back to whatever he is working on.

Seungcheol was just about to open the book when he caught glimpse of what the younger was doing and maybe he was a little stunned.

He watches as the younger draw on a tablet using a stylus pen with no effort, the tip of the pen gliding on the surface, leaving beautiful patterns behind. A few moments later he found himself looking at a picture of a white rose, so elaborate he thinks he could feel the softness of the petals and the prickling of the thorns just by looking at it.

"Wow" he couldn't help but voice out.

MInghao turns to look at him, a shy smile on his face.

When Seungcheol recovers, he looks at the younger who meets his eyes.

"I knew you were good but I didn't know you were this good. Really good!"

Minghao diverts his eyes on his tablet just looking at the drawing.

"Hyung it's not that good. I still need to work on my shadowing and.."

Seungcheol zones out as he remembers what Mingyu said to him the day of the game. About how MInghao works so hard to perfect his art and the reason behind it.

"Minghao.." he cuts his blabbing off. He will not let Minghao deprive himself the satisfaction of being satisfied.

"Shut up. You're the most talented person I know. That rose.." he paused, looking at the drawing on the tablet, a gentle smile on his face "is beautiful. I don't care if it's not perfect. It already is so beautiful the way it is."

Minghao looks down on his drawing too, a smile on his face. He then looks back at Seungcheol who is already looking at him, smiling.

"Thanks hyung. That means a lot."

Two hours and three reference books later, Seungcheol has enough words for his report. A little more tweaking and revisions and he's done. But that will have to wait until at least tomorrow. He's tired, his back hurts and most of all, he's hungry.

He looks to his side and sees Minghao still hunched over his tablet. _He would have drawn a whole garden by now._ He thought to himself.

He pokes the other on the shoulder once, twice, thrice, until MInghao looks at him, an unamused look on his face.

"Aren't you done yet?" he asks.

Minghao raised a brow at the question. "Hyung you can go if you're done."

"But I don't want to." Seungcheol pouts.

The younger looks so taken aback that he leans backwards a little.

"Aren't you hungry?" the senior asks.

Minghao went back to what he was doing before he was rudely interrupted without saying anything.

Seungcheol wasn't having that.

"Come on Hao. You've been here longer than I have. You must be hungry too." He says, packing his things and stacking the books he used.

"Hyung I'm not done here," Minghao answers without looking up.

"So you have a deadline for that?" he asks.

"Next week."

"You can go back to doing that after we've had something to eat."

Minghao looks up at him, frowning.

"Nope. That's not gonna work on me Hao. Pack it up. We're eating." he orders, with a scowl to match. Even he was surprised when Minghao started clearing his stuff. Seungcheol smiled so wide at him Minghao had to look away when he sees it.

"You're paying." the younger said, picking up his bag.

"I always pay." Seungcheol chortles, taking the bag from his hand and slinging it over his shoulder.

He then looks around and saw some students gawking, some of them giggling. He smiled at those giggling ones while says "show's over" to those that were gawking. He also made a whole show of grabbing Minghao's hand and lacing their fingers together. Minghao must have been used to it by now that he stopped freezing for a second every single time.

The (fake) couple made their way to the university cafe, showing off their (fake) relationship to everyone looking at them. Minghao, although somewhat now used to seomeone holding his hand, he still lacks that confidence that Seungcheol wishes he have. When they found an empty table, Seungcheol makes him sit while he orders for them. He was waiting in line when someone taps his shoulder.

"Hi hyung!" Vernon greeted him, that pretty gummy smile on his face.

"Oh? Hansol good to see you man!" he greeted back. "Who are you here with?"

Hansol just shakes his head. "Just me hyung. My class got cancelled and I need my coffee if we're gonna practice later."

The older just chuckles, completely understanding where the other is coming from.

"Hey, Minghao's already sitting in one of the tables. I'll get you your coffee." Seungcheol suggested when he remembers how the other blushed when he teased him on game day.

Hansol just looks at him, not sure what to do.

Seungcheol only smiled at him, pushing him lightly to Minghao's direction.

"You sure?" Hansol asks.

"Of course!"

After Seungcheol got their order, he made his way to MInghao and Hansol. He saw Hansol sitting next to the other, looking at something MInghao's doing on his tablet, probably continuing where he left off when he dragged him to the cafe to eat.

Seungcheol did not miss the way Hansol's eyes lingered a little at the younger, a gentle smile on his face.

 _No way._ He thought to himself, smiling. _Hansol? Really?_ He can't wait til he tells Minghao about this discovery.

He gently placed the tray of coffees and tea (for Minghao) on the table, a server right behind him carrying another tray for the food. Seungcheol got them a mix of sandwiches and tea cakes to share.

Hansol quickly got on his feet to change seats but Seungcheol simply pushed him back down to sit.

"It's okay. I don't mind." he assures the other when he looked at him, confused. He did not miss the way MInghao's ears burn at that and he wanted nothing more but to tease the youngest. He'll have to hold it in. He's Minghao's boyfriend for now and it would be so wrong to tease him to another guy.

Seungcheol hands them both their drinks, Hansol looking at Seungcheol's drink of choice for Minghao.

He chuckles before offering an explanation.

"Minghao doesn't like drinking coffee in the afternoon. He only drinks it in the morning."

Hansol nods in understanding, smiling a little. "That's cute."

Seungcheol almost bursts out laughing when he sees Hansol's eyes grow extra wide and pulled his hands over his mouth to cover it while Minghao is a blushing mess next to him.

 _What the fuck are they so cute for?_ He internally screams. That giddy feeling did not last long though.

_Fuck. I can't believe I'm messing this up for them._

If his mood turned a little sour after that, he did his best to hide it.

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Minghao asked him when he was walking Minghao to his college building. He offered to drive him home but the younger told him Mingyu will be waiting for him and that they will go home together.

Seungcheol nods his head and smiles at him, squeezing his hand.

Minghao squeezed back but not as acknowledgement, it's to get his attention and that, he did. Seungcheol looks at him, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"What is it? I can hear your wheels turning hyung."

Seungcheol sighs, looking away- but decided to let him in his thoughts.

"Hansol likes you."

Minghao stopped walking, his face starting to turn red. Seungcheol could only chuckle at the sight.

"Y-you.. yah! W-what are you s-saying?" He stutters, eyes blown wide.

Seungcheol chuckles some more, shaking his head. He pulled MInghao's hand to start walking again.

"I'm serious. I saw the way he looks at you. Not just today, too. He's been looking at you that way since game day."

Minghao shakes his head in denial. "You're seeing things hyung."

"Why would you say that? I know that kind of look when I see one!"

"Shut up hyung~~" the younger whines.

Seungcheol lets out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." 

"You better be! You're having too much fun teasing me!" Minghao complains under is breath.

The older couldn't help but scoff this time.

"That's not what I meant Hao."

By this time they have reached the foot o fthe stairs to Minghao's building. He stops, looks at the younger, the faintest of smile on his face.

"I'm sorry that I may be ruining your chances with Hansol."

"Hyung!" MInghao cuts him off by covering his mouth with his hand. "Stop. You're seeing things. He doesn't like me oh my god.."

Seungcheol pulls the hand away from his mouth.

"What makes you so sure?" he asks.

Minghao rolls his eyes at him.

"Hyung~ this is stupid. You're stupid for even thinking that's possible!" the younger pulls his hand away abruptly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Seungcheol rolls his eyes before facing the newcomer.

Seungcheol puts a protective arm over Minghao's shoulder. He doesn't know what Jeonghan is up to, why he's here and he really doesn't care about the other's business. But he isn't gonna be complacent with Jeonghan around.

"Come on Hao." Seungcheol stirs him away from the other,

"Oh come on~ You're no fun.." Jeonghan whines.

"What do you want Jeonghan?" Seungcheol couldn't help but ask this time, a deep frown on his face.

"Nothing. I'm just saying hi. I came here to visit a friend." Jeonghan answers, looking offended.

Seungcheol hates it but he can't help but feel there's always more up Jeonghan's sleeves. He doesn't know when he fully lost trust on the the other and started doubting every word he says. Looking back, Jeonghan has always been more upfront with his feelings. He could be abrasive at times and not really care about what other people would think as long as he's able to say what he wants to say. He's that kind of an honest person- which is why it totally angered him that Jeonghan didn't tell him the truth. Why he was gone for two months. Why he didn't think he didn't deserved any explanations. When he came back, he was all about getting him back, not even saying he's sorry.

He gave him so many chances to explain. The first few days he's gone MIA he sent him messages but he didn't get any replies. Weeks after he tried calling him and was even more disappointed when the phone rang. He kinda wished it didn't at least that would give him a reason why he hasn't been replying to any of his messages. After a month's worth of unreplied messages and unanswered calls, Seungcheol has had enough.

And now here he is again, standing in front of him, looking like an angel as usual but Seungcheol can't find it in him to face the other without feeling betrayed, insulted, annoyed, embarrassed of himself. _I was never enough for you. You always wanted more._

Changkyun was right. Being with Jeonghan was stressful for him and he didn't even realize just how toxic that relationship was until he was out of it.

"If you don't need anything from us we'll be going then," Seungcheol's hand slid down Minghao's back, to his hand and pulls him up the stairs to the entrance of the building.

"Cheol.." Jeonghan calls again.

Seungcheol stops and turns around. "What?"

"I stand by what I said before," Seungcheol is not sure what he meant by that.

"I expected more from you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Seungcheol lets go of Minghao's hand and walks down the few steps so he's eye to eye with Jeonghan.

Jeonghan looks over his shoulder with a smirk. "You know what I mean" is all he said before turning his back on him and walking away.

When turned back to MInghao, he sees the other, head cast down, pulling his bag close to his chest, looking like he wanted to disappear. He climbed the stairs two steps at a time

"Hey.." Seungcheol tilts the other's head by his chin. "Don't listen to him okay?" He asks, looking at Minghao in the eyes.

Minghao pulls back and started climbing up the rest of the steps, Seungcheol following close by.

"Hao.." Seungcheol calls when he's in step with his, claiming his hand once again. The younger looks up at him.

"You okay?" he asks.

MInghao didn't answer right away, he only sighs.

"Yeah. I'm okay," is all he says when he speaks again.

Seungcheol couldn't help but feel so pissed at how Jeonghan's words affected the younger, at the same time he's also annoyed at Minghao, at how he is so easily discouraged and hurt by those words. He pulls Minghao in his arms, hugging him tight in front of everyone shamelessly looking.

"I don't know why you let his words affect you this much Hao. You need to stop looking down on yoursefl so much. You are far more better than what you think you are. Anybody would be lucky to have you."

He feels MInghao melt in his arms, the younger returning his hug. And maybe he thinks he would do anything to protect this boy in his arms.

Seungcheol was hanging out with Seokmin and Seungkwan at the latter's dorm, playing video games after Seungcheol's soccer practice with his team. It's been a short while since they last hung out together, just the three of them. He was winning Kart Rider when Seokmin, out of nowhere asked.

"Hyung did you see you boyfriend today?"

"No. Why?" he asks, eyes not leaving the game.

At this point, Seokmin's character crashed and it was game over. Seungcheol was doing a mini celebratory dance when he noticed the other two just gawking at him.

"What?" he asked, eyebrow raised although still grinning.

His two best friends share a look before grinning at each other.

"It's amusing how you did not even bat an eye when Seok asked you if you've seen your _boyfriend_." Seungkwan explains, air-quoting the last word.

Seungcheol scrunches his eyebrows, genuinely not understanding why it's a big deal.

"And I said I haven't. What's up?"

The two shared another look, this time giggling like little girls.

"Hyung, are you guys dating for real now? Like, what the fuck? You didn't tell us?" Seokmin had to ask, eyes blown wide.

Seungcheol blinks a few times before realization dawns on him. He grimaced at the thought.

"What? No! Geez! Would I date you guys? He's like a brother to me!" he explains defensively flapping his arms in the air.

His two friends laughed at him some more and Seungcheol feels his ears burning a little.

"Why did you ask anyway?" he asks, starting up a new game.

Seokmin stops laughing as he remembers why he asked in the first place.

"I saw him earlier with Chan in the cafeteria so I thought I'd go over and say hi, right? Then when I got there, Hao was frowning so I was like "is he okay?" and Chan was like "yeah he's fine don't worry about him. And then he was like "if you hate it so much why don't you just dye it again to the color you wanted?" And Hao was like "because if I do that I'll go bald!" That's when I noticed Minghao was wearing this beanie. And the Chan was like "oh come on! Let me see it!" and Hao was like "no i hate it! i look different! just let it go already!" and Chan was like "well then stop frowning!" But Minghao continues to sulk then Chan was like, "come on Hao. just a little peek. let me be the judge to that. you know i will never lie to you." So Minghao lifted just the corner to show his sideburns and his hair is fucking silver! Chan told him the color looked great and I even said that yes it does! But then again that was just a little peek so I don't know what he would really look like if e took that beannie off completely right? But of it's just the color? The color looked great!"

Seungcheol follows everything Seokmin is saying despite the fact that he had to struggle a little understanding. Seokmin tends to talk fast when he's excited about something.

 _"_ So I asked why did you dye your hair silver if you didn't want it? And he was like "it wasn't supposed to be silver! i told Junhui hyung i want it chestnut or chocolate brown, like the usual and he fucking tricked me into believing he wasn't bleaching my hair and that he's just using a different brand that's why there are so many extra sachets" and Chan was like "dude you're a fucking art student how can you not know he wasn't using bleach and wasn't using silver dye on your hair?" and Hao was like "because it didn't smell like bleach and we dyed my hair at the balcony because we're both too lazy to clean up after! god i hate him!" And Chan was like "no you don't" and Hao was like "no not really but i hate him!"

"So, did you see the actual hair on him?" Seungkwan asked cutting him to the chase.

"Nope. That's why I asked hyung if he's seen him." he answers nonchalantly, earning him a groan from Seungkwan.

Seungcheol only shakes his head.

The next day Seungcheol finds himself being invited over at Mingyu's shared apartment with Junhui and Minghao. They just finished practice when out of nowhere, Mingyu asked him if he's doing something after.

"No. Not really, Why?"

"Jihoon hyung's over. Movie night. He asked me to invite you." Mingyu explains, smiling hopefully at him.

Seungcheol tilts his head in confusion. _But Jihoon hates me._

"No he doesn't. He's just.. protective.."

_Oh so I said that out loud._

"Are you guys sure you want me over? I don't want to impose.."

"Hyung we're inviting you. How is that imposing?" Mingyu points out.

Seungcheol thinks about it a little, then he remembered the little storytime with Seokmin yesterday and he had no more reason not to go.

Seungcheol holds a plastic bag with a variety of snacks in one hand while he knocks with the other. It didn't take long before the door was opened.

"Hao's boyfriend is here." Wonwoo announced after he closes the door behind them.

Seungcheol didn't know what to say to that so he stayed silent and just smiled at everybody.

"I was starting to wonder when you're going to show up." Jihoon says, handing him a can of coke in exchange of the plastic bag in his hand.

The newcomer looks around the room looking for a head of silver.

"Just sit anywhere hyung." Mingyu tells him while scanning through different movies to watch.

Seungcheol sits on the love chair, the same seat he he always took whenever he's over.

"Babe not that again." Wonwoo complains when Mingyu stopped at White Chicks. "We agreed it's going to be Avengers marathon already."

"Alright, alright." Mingyu relents, pressing play when he found the movie.

"Wait, aren't we waiting for everybody to be here before we start?" Seungcheol asked.

Mingyu shakes his head. "Jihoon is already here that's all that matters."

Twenty minutes into the movie and Seungcheol is still yet to see Minghao. He looks around and sees the others enjoying the movie. Mingyu and Wonwoo cuddling on the floor, Jioon sitting on the couch with his feet tucked under his legs, Junhui in the kitchen preparing snacks.

He's just getting into the movie when he feels a light tap on his shoulder. He looks up to see Junhui extending two plates of sandwich and chips to him.

"One's for Minghao. Last door on the right." is all he said before he takes his place next to his boyfriend's.

Seungcheol finds this a good excuse to see the younger so he did not ask any more questions and just complies.

He balances the other plate on his arm as he knocks on the door. When after three attempts and the door remains closed, he twisted the door knob open and pushed the door.

There he sees him, his back facing the door, immersed in his painting on a canvass that is at least half as tall as he is. There's not too many colors on the canvas, just a few shades of yellow and a lot of black. But this is not what had him frozen in his place.

Minghao is wearing a white tank top that is way too big on him and gray sweats. His hands and arms are splattered with paint the same color as those on the canvass and he thinks some got on his bare feet too. He has a chunky wireless headphones on, reason why he didn't hear him knock. When he turns a bit sideways, Seungcheol's breath catches in his throat. Silver haired Minghao is quite a sight to see.

"Hyung? What are you doing here?" Minghao asks when he finally sees him standing there by the door.

This is only when Seungcheol snaps out of it.

"Uhm.. Junhui asked me to bring you snacks.." he answers, extending one hand.

Minghao looks at the plates and walks the short distance to take one.

"Thanks hyung! I'm starving" the younger admits.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes.

"See? This is what I've been telling you! You don't eat at all."

Minghao chuckles, placing his plate on his study table before going to the corner of his room to retrieve an extra chair he used to prop up another canvass with what he assumes is a finished work waiting to dry.

"I didn't know you were coming." Minghao tells him after gesturing for him to sit.

Seungcheol watches as Minghao wipes his hands with some wet tissue before attacking the chips.

"Mingyu invited me after practice. Said Jihoon asked me to come. I can't say no to thatnow can I?" he asks the younger which earned him a few more giggles.

"Yeah.. it's good you came.. Jihoon hyung remembers."

Seungcheol was staring at him when he looks back at the older.

"Hyung?"

"Your hair.." Seungcheol couldn't help but say.

Minghao sighs, shoulders sag, runs his fingers through his hair once before he speaks.

"Yeah. I hate it."

Seungcheol wanted to both laugh and lash out.

"Have you seen yourself?" He asked instead.

"How did you think I was able to say I hate my hair if I haven't?" Minghao sassed.

Seungcheol shakes his head, not able to believe what he's hearing.

He stood up and pulled Minghao out of his room, dragging him to the bathroom. When he turns on the light, he grabbed Minghao by the shoulders and made him look at the mirror.

"Look again Hao."

Minghao looked everywhere but his own reflection and it just irked the older even more.

"Minghao." Seungcheol's voice was firm, commanding- Minghao wasn't able to ignore it. He meets Seungcheol's eyes in his reflection on the mirror.

"I said look again. Because I don't think we're seeing the same thing here Hao."

"You really don't think it's bad?" he asks.

Seungcheol has to roll his eyes again but with as much sincerity as he could deliver, he says

"I think you look beautiful."


	6. Like A Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol finds it so cute he doesn't know what came over him. He pulled Minghao even more closer to his side and kisses his temple. He realized what he did when he felt the art major's whole body tenses in his arm.
> 
> "Wow I didn't know you were that into this now." Dino commented under his breath but enough for Seungcheol to hear.
> 
> He plays it cool by looking away and faking a smile for everyone to see. "I think most people will find it more weird if I didn't do that. He's being way too adorable to be ignored." He answers nonchalantly under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // mostly cotton candy fluff 
> 
> Hi! Hoping this makes someone's day better.
> 
> Just a reminder, Minghao is the youngest in this story and this update will emphasize that so i hope you dont find it too weird or something....
> 
> Anywho.. thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!

"Hao stop touching your hair!" Seungcheol swats Minghao's hand for probably the tenth time since he's picked him up from his apartment. It's been a week since the younger has dyed his hair but this is the first time he's walking around school without his beanie to cover it. "The more you touch your hair the more attention you're drawing to it."

Minghao distracts himself by rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and squeezing Seungcheol's hand that is holding the other. Seungcheol doesn't know why the younger is still so conscious about it even though he's assured him over a hundred times that he looks so much better than he thinks. Seeing the look on the other students' faces tell him they think so too.

"Oh my God!" Seungcheol grins when he hears the now familiar voice behind them. They both turned to face the other, the younger barely looking up.

"Hao?! _This_ is what you've been hiding under that ugly beanie you've been wearing the whole week?" Chan looks at the younger incredulously. "What the fuck you look so hot!"

Seungcheol snorts at that. "Hey! My boyfriend! Go find someone else!" He says, slapping the newcomer on the shoulder playfully.

"Hyung I am not the one you should be worrying about. Worry about yourself. People will be coming after your boyfriend you better do something about it before it's too late." Dino responds with a smirk on his face.

Minghao whines from his side tugging his hand. "Stop it you two this is so embarrassing!" 

Chan crosses his arms in his chest still looking at the younger.

"What? Stop staring Lee Chan!" Minghao chastises. Seungcheol coos at how red his ears are now.

Chan responded by chuckling, shaking his head a little. "Sorry Hao. I'm just trying to picture you with blonde hair and I think that's what your next hair color should be."

Seungcheol releases Minghao's hand in favor of stepping next to Chan, also turning to look at his fake boyfriend. He imitates Chan by crossing his arms in his chest too and tilting his head at an angle. 

"I think you might be right Channie." he agrees, grinning.

He could tell Minghao just wants to disappear right then and there. By now, more and more students are also passing by them, gawking at Minghao, whispering, giggling and Seungcheol knows what those looks are, something Minghao isn't used to getting. He knows the younger's uncomfortable but he doesn't do anything to get him out of there. Minghao needs to get used to the attention and this time not because he's a subject of a cruel joke but because he is being admired. Something that's been long overdue if you ask him.

Minghao turns away from them and started walking. Seungcheol and Chan looked at each other and grins, both deciding to stop tormenting the youngest.

"Come here!" Seungcheol puts his arms over Minghao's shoulder and pulled him close. "Okay I'll stop teasing you. I'm sorry." he chuckles.

"Me too. I'm sorry Hao. I'm just being honest!" Chan pipes up on Minghao's other side. 

"This is so embarrassing." Minghao mumbles under his breath, doing his best to ignore all eyes on him. Seungcheol finds it so cute he doesn't know what came over him. He pulled Minghao even more closer to his side and kisses his temple. He realized what he did when he felt the art major goes rigid in his arm.

"Wow I didn't know you were _that_ into _this_ now." Dino commented under his breath but loud enough for Seungcheol to hear.

He plays it cool by looking away and faking a smile for everyone to see. "I think most people will find it more weird if I didn't do that. He's being way too adorable to be ignored." He answers nonchalantly under his breath.

"Oh my God don't you have a class to get to?" MInghao turns to Seungcheol, rolling his eyes.

By this time the three of them are standing in front of Minghao and Chan's classroom so the eldest pulls his arm back from Minghao's shoulder and faced him properly.

"Okay okay I'll get going then. Head's up okay?" I''ll pick you up in the afternoon." Seungcheol decided to torment him a little more by cupping his face and planting a kiss on his forehead. When he sees Chan made a face and hears him mumble something akin to "gross", he did the same thing to him earning him a whine and a light smack on his chest. 

"Yuck! Hyung! Not your boyfriend!" Chan protests making both him and Minghao laugh. He walks backwards and waves them off.

"See you later babe!" Seungcheol says extra loud for everyone to hear earning him a groan from the younger and some giggles from everybody else.

Chan and Minghao went to the little hole in the wall restaurant outside campus for lunch. The place is normally packed but surprisingly, not today. Chan suggested the place because he could tell Minghao needed to breathe properly. With his new look, the whole morning was a little bit (read: very) overwhelming for the younger. When he said earlier that people will be coming after him, he didn't think he would speak it into reality so soon. A couple of girls approached them after their first class giggling, complimenting Minghao on his new look. His poor friend didn't know how to respond so all he did was bow his head a little in acknowledgement. A senior from his department approached them while they were in the library finishing up their own requirements to remind him about dance practice which is odd since he's never had to remind him before. The younger has 2 more classes to attend and he's already stressed out and Chan would do anything to help out his friend even if it's just taking him away from it all for a short time.

"You okay?" He asked the younger who is now slumped over the table.

"Can this day be over already?" comes the muffled sound of the younger's voice.

Chan snorts at that. "We'll need to rub a lamp for that Hao."

He was answered with a groan and was about to let out another snort when he remembers something.

"Oh right! Hao I have news for you." The dance major couldn't help his excitement which totally shows with the way he leaned over the table. Minghao lifts his head up a little, meeting his eyes, before he props his head on his palm.

"Get this. I was talking to an old friend who apparently is close friends with someone from the soccer team. He wouldn't tell me who but.. we'll get into that later. Anyway.." Chan sits up straight when the server came and placed their orders in front of them. After the server left, they both helped themselves with a couple of bites first before he continues what he was saying.

"So.. we were talking over the weekend. He came over to my place to take back the book I forgot to return to him and we were talking and he was like "hey you're friends with Minghao right? Seungcheol's boyfriend? I remember meeting him once through you. " And I said yes, we're best friends," Chan says in between chewing and taking spoonfulls of his bibimbap. "And then he was like, "are they really dating?" and i was like "yeah why?" and he was like "well, i was just surprised because news came out of nowhere" so i was like "well, yeah, Hao's a pretty shy guy so they weren't that open about it before" and he was like "really? too bad.." so I was like.." Chan paused to take a sip from his drink before continuing.

"So I asked him why? What do you mean "too bad?" and he was like, "I have this friend who's actually been crushing on him for a while now..but he was too shy to approach him." Chan purposefully stopped narrating to check on the younger's reaction and just as he thought. He has that displeased look on his face. 

"Yah. What's up with that reaction?'" he asks. Minghao only answers him with a deep sigh.

"Hao what is it? What's with that reaction?" he repeats.

The younger just rolls his eyes, shaking his head a little. "Did you actually believe that?"

"Well what reason does he have to lie to me?" Chan questions back.

Chan knows about Minghao’s insecurities. Minghao, unlike Chan, mostly kept to himself. Sure he's only known him since the start of freshman year but he's practically Minghao's only other friend outside of his hyung group. Chan found it odd at first, how Minghao didn't seem to open up to others but in the end is thankful that the younger trusts him enough to let him in his life. Minghao's presence keeps him grounded, at peace. Spending time with the younger relaxes him in a way that he doesn't feel the need to be his usual bright and bubbly self because he knows Minghao expects nothing from him other than being his friend. 

And Chan would never admit it only because he doesn't want to worry the other, but he feels hurt whenever his best friend would crawl back in his shell because of something someone said. He didn't get it at first, why he's too sensitive. It wasn't until Junhui talked to him as soon as he found out that he is the Chan Minghao has been talking about. Because of this, Chan felt the need to protect the other, not because he is imposed to, but because he wants to. Minghao is a friend like no other. 

"Look, Hao," Chan stood up and sat next to him on the booth, keeping his voice to a minimum. "I know how uncomfortable you are with all the attention you're getting today. And I know how all these attention are not making you feel any better about yourself because you probably think these people are being nice to you now because of this transformation. And really Hao, they can all go to hell for not seeing you before today for who you really are. Talented, gentle, kind-hearted, and as much as you don't think it is true, you're a good looking guy Hao, you just lack confidence!"

Minghao looks at him, pouting, squirming in his seat.

"Look, what I'm telling you is, you're not completely invisible to someone. Other than us, your friends, there's someone out there who saw you for who you are. Who likes you for who you are and not for how you look today." 

Minghao did not say anything after that and Chan doesn't force him to. He'll let that information simmer for a while.

Seungcheol and Minghao were sitting at their favorite place, the diner where they first went to when Minghao asked the older to get him in his classroom, when Chan came.

"Hi hyung!" the newcomer greeted the older. "Hao.." Seungcheol did not miss the smirk on Chan's face.

Chan sat next to Minghao, eyes intent on him, smirk still on his face and it's making Seungcheol squirm on his seat not knowing what it is all about.

"What is going on? What's with that look Chan?" he finally asked.

Chan spares him a glance, emphasis on the word spare as he turns his eyes back on the younger almost immediately.

"Our baby boy here has an admirer." Chan simply said, finally looking away from Minghao just to steal a piece of kimbap from his plate.

Seungcheol’s interest spiked at the information and there's no way they are not talking about it now, despite knowing just how uncomfortable the other is.

"Really? Tell me more about it Lee Chan" he encourages, pushing his now empty plate to the side in favor of propping his arms on the table leaning in.

Chan faces him and leaned in as well as he starts retelling what he told Minghao three days ago.

Chan sits with Minghao waiting for the student body president to take his place in the podium. Representatives from different majors are gathered in their college auditorium to talk about the upcoming College Week. The university gives each department a week to celebrate and showcase their students' talents and/or achievements, scheduling them, making the festivities a month long celebration. College of the Arts, as usual will start it off.

"Okay kids, attention please." Kwon Soonyoung, student body president from the Dance Department started, smiling and oozing with charisma. 

"As you already know, college week is soon and I thank everyone who's been very on hand with the preparations, especially those of the Arts department. I'm sure you guys have seen the mural they have been working on and I am filled with so much pride knowing that they are one of ours." Soonyoung claps his hands as the others naturally follows.

Chan nudges Minghao on his side giving him a thumbs up, the younger blushing as more and more students looked in his direction, it is a known fact that Minghao is the one leading the project. Minghao acknowledges by merely bowing his head a couple of times.

"What did I miss?" Chan looks up only to gawk as he saw who the question came from. He watches as Hansol takes the seat on Minghao's other side, the younger not faring any better than him.

He nudges him again with his elbow and he almost burst out laughing when Minghao chokes a little.

"Uhm.. nothing much.. it just started." Minghao manages to answer, looking away.

Hansol only smiles at him, nodding his head, turning his attention to the front. 

"So unlike the previous years, we are going to open the art gallery for everyone wanting to participate. It doesn't matter if you're from music, dance, theater or visual and fine arts, if you want to showcase your work, you will have the chance to. Those who normally join the exhibit knows this already but the theme we have this year is Beauty: In The Eyes Of The Beholder. We'll leave forms outside the hall, fill them out, we'll go through all of them and you'll hear from us if you get short-listed. I'm telling you guys, we read them so you better be careful what you write on them if you really want to get into the showcase." Another round of applause broke out as more and more students talked in hushed voices about how great that opportunity could be. 

Seungcheol was waiting outside the auditorium when students started spilling out from it. He cranes his neck and couldn't help but smirk a little when he saw Hansol with Minghao and Chan. He was this close to believing the other guy really has a thing for his (fake) boyfriend.

"Hyung!" Chan was the first to see him. "Have you been waiting long?" 

Seungcheol shakes his head. "No, I haven't." A lie. He's been waiting for at least forty minutes.

"Did I forget about a date or something?" Minghao asks, genuinely confused if he had forgotten about an arrangement they had.

Seungcheol did not miss the way Hansol's little smile disappear after hearing that. 

"No babe. Don't worry about it. I just wanted to come see you." He smiled at Minghao pulling him close to his side, kissing his temple trying to get more reaction from the music major.

"Okay I do not need to see this." Chan chuckles, shaking his head. "I'm gonna head over to practice. See you tomorrow guys!" 

After Chan left, Seungcheol brings his attention to Hansol.

"I swear I always forget you're in the same department as them." 

Hansol only smiles at him before he was whisked away by his own friends, leaving them with just a wave of his hands.

When Seungcheol looks back at Minghao, the younger was looking at the direction where Hansol disappeared to.

"Yah. Really? In front of me?" he teases the younger, not really doing much to sound jealous.

Minghao turns to look at him before looking down, his ears already burning red.

"Come on I'll buy us dinner." He chortles, pulling the younger even more closer to his side, ruffling his hair with the other hand. 

"Aish. What a cutie!" he exclaims, allowing himself to laugh when Minghao elbows him while those around them coo at the sight.

Seungcheol knew Minghao will barely have time to hang out the following week being busy with all the preparation for the upcoming college week. So what he does is he visits Minghao's mural whenever he's working on his project with the others to bring him snacks. 

It's a common sight to see now- Seungcheol and Minghao together, so the other students learned how to gawk less and go back to just minding their own businesses.

"Wow. I can't believe you're almost done with this project. Two months, just you and a few other guys working for 2 to 3 hours after school and you're almost done." Seungcheol compliments him while on a short break snacking on the sandwich he brought. He steps back a little to admire the art that is now covering what used to be a red brick wall of the College library- the top left quarter of the wall mostly painted in black and white is the side of the face of a woman with flowy hair looking down on a bed of greeneries with pretty flowering plants all over, on the other half of the wall where the woman's face is painted, is the night sky littered with the moon and her stars. Seungcheol couldn't help but be in awe.

"Hyung, don't you have a practice game today?" Minghao asked, pulling him out of his stupor.

"I do. I can take you home first it's not til six thirty anyway." 

Minghao looks at the wall, then at the almost empty pails of paint on the ground. "I think I'm gonna stay longer. I'll finish up the detailing so we'll have less to work on tomorrow." 

Seungcheol frowns at that. "Hao do you really have to stay longer? It's getting dark.. your eyes.."

"Ah hyung we always work the same amount of time on this. My eyes are used to it.."

"Just because they're used to it it doesn't make it okay."

"I know.. I just want to finish what I can now so I can work on my own pieces for the exhibit. This is almost done anyway. Just a few more details and this is done. After tomorrow we'll be mural free." 

Seungcheol relents in the end and lets Minghao do what he wants to, reminding himself that this is all pretend and he has no right to tell the other what he should and should not do. So he goes to the field where some of his teammates are already stretching, doing his best to ignore that tiny blossoming of something in his chest.

They were taking a break when Seungcheol decided to check on Minghao. He quickly dialled his number and when he didn't answer the second time, he ran to his car, leaving his stuff behind. 

The time on the dashboard tells him it's 7:45. _Minghao should be home by now._

He parks his car right next to the mural and clicks his tongue when he sees the younger working with a portable spotlight. He stayed in his car for a while, just watching as the younger works on the wall. When he saw him stumble on his feet, he quickly got out of the car, ready to scold the younger. As he got close though, he could tell something is wrong and all the words in his head forgotten.

"Hao?" He calls out. Minghao slowly turns his head to face him but just before they could make eye contact, Minghao's legs gave out. Seungcheol thanks the heavens for his quick reflexes as he was able to catch Minghao just in time. 

"Hao?!" He shakes Minghao a little in his arms, bringing his hand up to Minghao's forehead. He's not burning up like he expected but he's breaking out in cold sweat. 

A couple of students passing by saw them and offered to help. He lifts Minghao up in his arms and asked one of them to open the car door for him. He thanks them as soon as he got Minghao settled and secured in the passenger seat before driving off to the university hospital. 

Mingyu came fifty minutes after he told him what happened on the phone. Mingyu wanted to come as soon as possible but Seungcheol insisted they can't both be ditching the practice game. He assures Mingyu that he will look after him until they could come and see him themselves. 

"How is he? What happened?" Mingyu asked as soon as he steps inside the curtain, Wonwoo and Junhui right behind him.

"The doctor said it's nothing serious. He's just dehydrated so they hooked him up." He answers, gesturing to the IV attached to his vein. 

"Dehydrated?" Junhui asked, a confused look on his face.

"He's been spending too much time on that mural lately. You know how he gets when he's working." Mingyu explains without looking, holding Minghao's hand in his.

"Okay.. and you're there when it happened because..?" Wonwoo asked. 

Seungcheol knows this is not the time but he feels heat start to spread from his neck up. How does he tell Minghao's friends that he went to check on the younger when he's supposed to be in the practice game with Mingyu?

"I called to check on him when we had a break.." he started to explain, looking at Mingyu. "When he didn't answer the second time I drove over to check if he's still there hoping he isn't. But there he was and even from a distance I could tell something was wrong so I hurried next to him then he passed out and now we're here." 

He saw Junhui shuffle on his feet before walking next to the bed, Seungcheol stepping back a little to make way.

"Xiaoba?" Junhui spoke gently, taking Minghao's other hand in his, squeezing a little. He waits for a few seconds before looking back up at Seungcheol.

"Thank you for watching out for him." 

Seungcheol only waves him off. "Hey no biggie. I told you you have nothing to worry about." 

He only nods his head at the older before looking at his other friends.

"I'll stay here. You guys can go home." he offers. He has classes in the morning but he can't leave Minghao behind.

"Hyung you have classes tomorrow morning. Mine doesn't start until eleven. I'll stay. Wonwoo will drive you home." Mingyu rebuts. Junhui thinks about it but he doesn't know if he can leave the younger behind.

"I don't have classes tomorrow. I can stay with him until he's allowed to go home. The doctor did say he can leave when he has enough fluid in him, when the IV's done." 

He looks at Seungcheol and considers his offer. Right now, that's the best option for both him and Mingyu but..

"Jun I have the best offer on the table right now and you know it. I'll look after him. I told you you have nothing to worry about." 

The look in Seungcheol's eyes had him saying yes. There's nothing but reassurance in them and he knows Seungcheol is right, _I have nothing to worry about._

Junhui was just stepping out of the bathroom when he heard the door closed. He walks to the living room to see Seungcheol helping Minghao sit on the couch. 

"Hey..how are you baby?" He asks Minghao when the two noticed him. 

"I'm okay hyung. I'm sorry for worrying you guys.." Minghao smiles at him albeit looking really tired. 

"Hey.." Junhui says, walking over to sit next to him. He wraps the younger in his arms, kissing his temple. "You know me Hao. That's what I do best.." 

Seungcheol watches as Minghao melt in Jun's embrace and smiles to himself. 

"I knew you'd say that.. but I really wish you wouldn't worry so much.." Minghao answers, leaning his weight on the other. 

"Come on. Let's get you to your room." Junhui says, tapping the younger's shoulder. 

Seungcheol helped pull Minghao up to his feet but lets Jun do the rest. He knows Jun wanted to do this himself and he's gonna give him that. He walks behind them as Jun helps Minghao to his room and tucks him in, just in case.

"Thanks Cheol hyung. I'm sorry to bother you.."

"Shh I don't wanna hear it Hao. You sleep okay?" Seungcheol left no room for argument. Minghao smiles weakly, nodding his head. 

"Okay hyung. Thank you." 

Seungcheol leans at the door frame as Junhui leans over Minghao to give his forehead a kiss. It makes his insides churn, but not in a bad way. He knows how much they look out for Minghao but seeing this domesticity makes it even more real- makes him want to be a part of it too.

He waits for Junhui in the living room so he can properly say goodbye but was a little shocked when Junhui hands him a change of clothes instead.

"It's almost 3am you're not going anywhere. You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep in Hao's." 

"I'll take the couch. It's fine." Seungcheol counter offers.

"Are you sure? It's not as comfortable." Jun asks, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Yes I'm sure. Don't worry about it. Thanks for these.." he says, referring to the change of clothes.

"Of course! You can get changed in the bathroom."

So that, he did. When he steps out of the bathroom Junhui was just going back to his bedroom. 

"I left you a blanket and an extra pillow. There are unused hotel toothbrushes in the bathroom by the.."

"Jun?" Seungcheol cuts him off. He held him firm on the shoulders and gently pushes him inside his bedroom. "I'm good. You need to go to bed don't worry about me, you have classes in the morning." 

Junhui heaves out a sigh, he's obviously tired and needs his sleep and Seungcheol isn't gonna let him waste another minute fussing over nothing.

"Go to bed Jun. Seriously. Get some sleep."

He didn't wait for the other to say anything more. He pulls the door shut and that was the end of it.

Seungcheol slowly blinks his eyes open when the once faint voice in his head turns into low murmurs. He moves his eyes around, trying to remember where he is.

_Right. Minghao's._

"It's okay babe, I'm almost done here anyway.. you can come pick me up now I'm just making sure he has something to eat when we leave for school... yes.. yes.. okay.. see you babe.. love you too.."

Seungcheol slowly sits up and stretched his arms over his head.

"Good morning hyung." 

He looks behind him to see Mingyu stirring on a pot.

"This is done. Help yourself to breakfast okay? Wonwoo's on his way to pick me up. You can leave after you eat."

Seungcheol nods. "Thanks. But I don't think it's a good idea to leave Minghao by himself."

"Hyung are you sure? You've done so much for us already, especially for Minghao.. I'd stay home if I could but God knows I have a lot.."

"Hey.. it's fine.. it's nothing.. that's the least I can do for everything he's done for me too.."

Mingyu turns off the pot and walks over to him, sitting his butt on the backrest of the couch he used for bed. 

"Why did you lie to Junhui hyung?" 

Seungcheol furrows his brows, not sure what the other is talking about. 

"About having no classes today.." Mingyu answers the unasked question anyway.

"You knew I was lying and yet you did not say anything about it last night?"

The younger only shrugs. "I'm sure you had your reason." 

Seungcheol pinches the bridge of his nose before letting out a yawn.

"There's not much of a reason. I know Junhui's busy applying for internship, Minghao needs to rest and obviously you can't be home taking care of him since they cannot afford not to have you too since your college is busy with preparations for next week.."

Seungcheol forgot the rest of what he has to say when he notices Mingyu eyeing him closely.

"What?" he asks, squirming in his seat a little.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you're developing feelings for my best friend." 

Mingyu's bluntness took him by surprise. _Ridiculous_. He thought to himself.

"I'm glad you know better Mingyu." is all he can come up with.

Mingyu wasn't able to say anything more when the door opens. Wonwoo came in, heading straight to Minghao's room after waving at them.

Seungcheol and Mingyu both got up and followed the newcomer to the youngest's room. 

"Are you feeling any better?" Seungcheol hears Wonwoo ask before he sees him sitting on Minghao's bed, the younger clearly has just woken up.

"A little.." he answered weakly.

"Well, you better get some more rest and please don't forget to eat. Mingyu cooked food for you okay? Don't make me come here and feed you myself." 

Seungcheol smiles when he hears Minghao giggle albeit weak. 

"You worry too much hyung. I'm twenty-two, not a baby.." 

"You know that's what we do best Hao.." Mingyu answers for his boyfriend. 

Wonwoo and Minghao turn their heads in their direction, Mingyu walking over to them.

"Hyung offered to look after you until at least one of us gets back." he explains.

Seungcheol did not miss the way Minghao's brows furrow at the mention of the plan.

"There's no need to bother Cheol hyung. I'm just gonna be sleeping anyway.." he protests.

Seungcheol clears his throat, getting everybody's attention.

"I don't mind Hao. I'm not gonna miss anything at school. I have my stuff in the car I can do some school stuff here. It's a good change of environment too." 

"Are you sure hyung? I don't wanna burden you any further.."

"You're not Hao.. come on.. stop thinking that.." Seungcheol all but whines which turns out to be a hit as everybody starts chuckling a little.

"Okay.. food's on the stove, we're leaving.. we have classes to get to.." Mingyu cuts the giggle fest short.

"Gyu show me the wall? Just snap a picture of it.. it should be done today.. also please tell Soonyoung hyung.."

"Yah Xu Minghao.." Seungcheol calls out with his stern voice. "Mingyu knows what he has to do.. stop worrying."

Mingyu throws him a grateful look. 

"Okay, we're going.." Wonwoo's words were final. He stood up but not before leaving a quick peck on the younger's forehead. "Feel better okay?" 

Minghao nods his head waving him off. Mingyu quickly got on the bed and hugged his best friend before saying goodbye.

"I'll see you when I get back." 

Seungcheol knocks on Minghao's door thirty minutes later with a tray of food and bottles of water

"Hyung you're not going to drown me are you?" Minghao teased as he slowly sat up on his bed.

Seungcheol chuckles, delighted to know Minghao's humor is coming up to the surface.

"I plan to if you don't drink them voluntarily," he answers, placing the tray on the night stand as he sits next to the younger.

Minghao looks at him unamused when he starts stirring the content of the bowl and blowing on it a little. 

"Hyung I can eat by myself, thank you." he says, taking the bowl from his hands.

He simply nods his head, willing the blush to go away. _Am I taking this fake relationship too far?_

"Did you have anything to eat yet hyung?" Minghao asks before taking a spoonful of porridge.

"No.. I'll eat after you're done." he answers, encouraging the other to take another bite.

"Why don't you eat with me hyung? Go get yourself a bowl too.." 

Seungcheol feels his heart skip a little when the younger smiles at him despite concern showing on his face.

"Okay. I'll be back."

Seungcheol has his books and notes open on the kitchen island when he hears the whirring of the door being unlocked. He looks up to see Jihoon carrying take outs on one hand, his laptop and chargers on the other and a full backpack hanging low on his shoulder. He got up from his seat to help the other by taking the plastic bags with take outs.

"How is he?" Jihoon asks. Not even a _hi_ or a _how are you?_ He didn't mind though.

"He's sleeping on the couch. He was complaining about feeling suffocated in his room." Seungcheol answers, getting back on his books.

When the other did not say anything after, he looks him over and observes as the newcomer walks to the couch, smiling a little when he sees the other who's probably sleeping still.

Jihoon leans down and Seungcheol had to crane his neck to see what's happening as the back of the couch is obstructing his view. All he sees is Minghao's arms coming up to pull Jihoon by the neck. He looks away when Jihoon disappears from his sight too. Everything in this house is so domestic. Friends showering friends with so much affection any outsider would probably think everybody that comes in and out of this house is in one big poly. He remembers Mingyu telling him him and Junhui will always put Hao first even before their own boyfriends. Seeing how Wonwoo was earlier when he came and how Jihoon is now, he thinks the same applies to them. He thinks it's odd. He's always put his boyfriend on a pedestal. Always making them his priority. But then again, hasn't he been the same with Minghao lately? Despite everything being fake, hasn't he been spending more time with him than with his best friends? Is this really Minghao's effect on everybody around him once they get close to him? What kind of spell is this?

He was pulled out from his thoughts when Jihoon started unpacking the take outs. 

"Hao said you haven't eaten anything since this morning's porridge." 

Seungcheol looks over to the couch to find Minghao sitting up, his chin resting on his arms propped on the back of the couch, looking at him.

"How can you take care of Minghao if you're not taking care of yourself?" Jihoon asks before turning to look at Minghao.

"Hao come here. You're eating too." 

Seungcheol got on his feet fast to help Minghao up but stopped when he feels a hand grip on his wrist, holding him back.

"He can walk. Just sit." 

Seungcheol glares at him before turning to look at the younger, concern evident on his face.

Minghao stood up with no problem despite being slow and walks over to them, Seungcheol not letting his guard down until Minghao is seated next to him.

Seungcheol uncaps the bottle of water in front of him before handing it over to the younger.

Minghao took the bottle and drinks from it, no questions asked.

Seungcheol didn't see Minghao that weekend, allowing him time to make up for the days he spent recovering. It was Junhui and Mingyu's turn to assure him that he's looked after and that he has nothing to worry about. 

He spent these days not seeing Minghao making up to his neglected friends.

"You're lucky we've been really busy too hyung." Seokmin says, looking away from the TV where they have another Kart Rider game on. "But really, no worries hyung! You're not missing out on much anyway." 

Seungkwan snorts at that. 

"If you going on a date twice with the same person is not much, then.."

Seungcheol whips his head to Seokmin's direction, his eyes doubling in their size. 

"You! Who is it?" Seungcheol demands.

Seokmin's smile could really rival the sun. It's been a while since he's seen his friend smile like that.

"Soonyoung. You know him hyung. He's Minghao's student body president." Seungkwan informs him with a teasing smile. "I swear all of you are dating someone from that college you better introduce me to some of their friends." 

It's now Seungcheol's turn to snort. 

"You know I'm not dating Minghao for real." 

"Oh we know. But with the amount of time you spend together it might as well be real!" Seokmin smirks at him. 

Seungcheol only shakes his head at the thought. Sure, he's spending more and more time with Minghao and his friends but it doesn't mean anything. Sure he likes hanging out with Minghao and Chan but it's mostly because he feels more relaxed and carefree with them. He likes hanging out with his own friends but most of the time all they talk about is soccer and school work, their relationships. He has to keep up with his lies and to be honest, he's lied about so many things about his relationship with Minghao that he sometimes think he can't keep up with them anymore. 

"I said this before and I'm gonna say it again. He's only like a brother and he sees me the same way" he insisted despite those words leaving a slightly bitter taste in his mouth.

College Week started and the Arts students kicked it off with a banger program. Students from the music and dance departments left their audience in awe, Seungcheol and his friends included. It really is the best way to start the month-long celebration. Seungcheol still attends his class of course. He just got lucky that the opening program was scheduled during his and some of his friends' free time. 

The art gallery did not open until the second day. Tuesdays are not Seungcheol's days as he has the most classes on that day and he is bummed out because the art gallery is where Minghao is going to be, being one of the exhibitors himself. Minghao has been secretive with some of his work, not letting him take a peak at all despite asking nicely. 

"You'll see them on the exhibit anyway" he insisted.

It wasn't until 3pm when Seungcheol finally had the time to walk to the other side of the campus. His last class for the day is not until 5 so that gives him time to look around and to see how his (fake) boyfriend is doing. 

When he got close to the building, he noticed some people smiling at him. Looking at him as if he did something good that warranted him those fond smiles. He's confused but he's excited at the same time. His mind is telling him it must be something Minghao did. Was it his art? Was he somehow a subject of one of Minghao's pieces? The thought of it makes his chest expand and he feels something blossom.

He sent Minghao a message when he got to the gallery. He realized that instant that he has not heard from him since after the few messages they exchanged before the gallery was opened to the public. He must have been so busy. 

"Hyung!" Seungcheol looks around, looking for the source of the voice. He smiled at Chan when he spotted him, the other has an incredibly bright smile on his face.

"Hey Chan! You look happy!" Seungcheol couldn't help but ruffle the younger's hair.

"I don't know how you did it hyung. But this is definitely one for the books!" Chan exclaimed, his smile not dimming one bit.

"What? What are you talking about?" Seungcheol asked chuckling, confused, but the smile on the other's face is so contagious he couldn't do anything about it.

Chan pulls him inside the gallery, bouncing on his feet. Seungcheol is still confused but he lets the other drag him as he knows there will be an answer waiting for him once they stop walking.

When they finally stop, Seungcheol found himself looking at framed candid pictures of Minghao taken from different angles, in different sizes, most of them in black and white, all of them beautiful. At the very center of the frames is another frame reading BE YOURSELF EVERYDAY. YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL LIKE THAT in bold calligraphy. He's so in awe that he didn't notice the other students giggling, shooting him heart eyes. He is so in awe that he didn't notice Minghao now standing next to him. He was only brought back to the present when he feels fingers wrap around his own. He looks down on his hand, now holding another, looks up to see Minghao looking at him, shy and beautiful. Looking at him this close, drowning in those beautiful orbs, for the first time in his life, Seungcheol is at a loss for words.

Seungcheol knows what the other is thinking. He's thinking all of these is his doing. And he wishes it was. And he wants to be honest about it- but a beautiful, beautiful smile blossoms on his beautiful face and for the second time, he's at a loss for words. Minghao breaks eye contact just so he could burry his face on Seungcheol's shoulder, whispering _thank you_ 's, expressing gratitude. Seungcheol had to bite his tongue. He tastes bitterness in the untold lie and maybe one day it's gonna come and bite him in the ass and that's okay. If Minghao gets to smile like that a little longer, then it's all okay.


	7. Confessions

There was a shift and the shift was palpable. They didn't talk about it- the exhibit. Seungcheol would never know how to bring it up. How does he tell Minghao it wasn't him when not only Minghao, but everybody thinks that the mini photo exhibit was a sweet surprise he prepared for his boyfriend? Even Mingyu is convinced he did it, is convinced that he is no longer faking anything.

How does he tell MInghao the truth when the younger is smiling more? When he now walks with a little more confidence and bounce in his steps?

How does he tell him the truth when he likes being able to hold Minghao's hand more freely now, kiss his temples, hug him in public?

There was a shift and the shift was palpable and he wants to keep it that way.

It wasn't until his own friends brought it up that he gave it more thought. No, his friends don't know it wasn't him who did it. They were just as convinced as the others were.

"We knew you were no longer faking it hyung. You've never done anything like that before." Seungkwan teased him when they saw the exhibit themselves.

"I'm happy for you hyung.. who would have thought?" Seokmin winks at him, successfully delivering the unsaid words across.

That night he couldn't sleep. He hates lying to his friends and especially hates lying to Minghao. He thinks not being able to talk about it will be sending him over the edge at anytime.

"Hansol" Seungcheol calls out to the younger after training. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Hansol looks back to his other friends who are waiting for him, gesturing for them to go on without him.

"What is it hyung?" he asks.

Seungcheol looks him in the eyes, formulating his words. He wasn't planning to talk to him this soon but he knows it needs to be addressed even just for the reason of having someone to talk about it to.

"Why did you do it?"

Hansol just looks at him. When he did not answer right away, Seungcheol knew his suspicions were correct.

"Not even gonna deny it?" he questions further.

Hansol looked away, his grip on his bag tightens. When he meets his eyes again, he at least looks apologetic this time.

"I'm sorry hyung. I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable I don't know what I was thinking."

 _Of course you do. And I don't blame you. Minghao is a great guy and I am glad you see that too. The truth is he likes you too. Don't worry about us, we're not really dating. That was just an excuse so Jeonghan would leave me alone. If you want I can help you out with him. Set you up, maybe? Just keep it down low because we're still faking it-_ is what he should have said.

"You're damn right I feel uncomfortable." He started instead. "I've always seen the way you look at him when he's around and I did not say anything about it because I thought it was a harmless admiration and then you pull that stunt you did last week. Everybody thinks I'm the one who did it, including Minghao and it sucks. How do I tell them someone else is interested in my boyfriend and would go to that length? How do I tell Minghao it wasn't me when he's clearly very happy about it and it really sucks because I couldn't come up with that myself?"

That was the moment Seungcheol knew, he's crossed the line.

Another week has passed and the whole week has Seungcheol feeling like he was on cloud nine.

He was invited over at Minghao's apartment on Sunday for another movie marathon. With the showcase out of the way, Minghao didn't have anything better to do. Seungcheol felt giddy the whole time having Minghao seating so close to him, arms and thighs touching under the blanket they shared. At one point he wrapped his arms around the younger only to feel even more giddy when Minghao pressed himself closer against his chest. He saw the way Minghao's (now also his) friends glance at them from time to time smiling to themselves when they look away and Seungcheol thinks that was the icing on the cake.

On Monday he invited Minghao to his department for their own college week. It was the first time he brought Minghao to his turf and he couldn't help the smile on his face whenever he thinks he gets to show Minghao off to everyone. Despite still being shy and easily flustered, Minghao let him hold his hand and introduce him to people. Seungcheol even introduced him to some of his favorite professors as his boyfriend and not once did Minghao call him out about it even after they are left by themselves.

On Tuesday, Minghao, together with his friends got to watch the program Seungcheol's department has prepared. The need to make Minghao proud was so intense he feels his body vibrate in excitement. Seungcheol shows everybody why he is the top student, being the perfect picture of strength and confidence in his demonstrations ranging from taekwondo to muaythai to kendo.

On Wednesday he dragged Minghao to the mall to watch a fireworks show. The display was amazing but when he looked to his side to check if Minghao was enjoying the show as much as he did, his breath catches in his throat. Minghao was smiling so bright looking up at the fireworks, the mixture of stage lights and the fireworks themselves illuminating his face in all the right ways and thinks he's the most beautiful he's ever seen.

On Thursday he avoided Minghao as much as he could. He sent him a message saying he's sorry but he'd be super busy the whole day and Minghao was very understanding about it. Although, he was a little disappointed knowing Minghao didn't mind his absence.

On Friday Minghao asked him over dinner if he was okay. "You've been pretty quiet the whole day. I'm worried." Seungcheol tries to assure him that he's okay as he held his hand and gave it a kiss.

"Gyu do you have time?"Mingyu was towel drying his hair when Seungcheol asked after their weekend practice.

"Yeah of course! What is this about?"

Seungcheol looks around the locker room, making sure everybody's left. When he can finally relax, he turned to face the younger. As much as he is sure they are alone , he kept his voice at a minimum.

"I think I like your friend. For real this time." 

Seungcheol blinks at the lack of response from the other. He doesn't know what he was expecting or how he was expecting the other to reactbut this ain't it.

He stood there, biting his lip waiting patiently for a reaction- which thankfully came before he was convinced the other had a stroke.

"Wait.. haven't you liked him for a while already? I mean, I was convinced you already liked him even before college week started. You had all those pictures of him.."

Seungcheol feels his resolve melt away as he was reminded of what Hansol did. Will telling Mingyu the truth now be doing him any good? But this might also be his only chance to come clean about it.

He thinks about for a few more seconds before deciding it's for the best.

"About that.." Seungcheol started, shoulders slumping. "That wasn't me.."

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" Mingyu asked, clearly confused.

Seungcheol heaves out a sigh before taking in another deep breath.

"I was as surprised when I saw those pictures.. I didn't know what was happening at first.. I was confused.. Yes.. I have a few stolen pictures of Minghao on my phone but that wasn't me.."

"Then who did it? Why are you only telling me this now?" Seungcheol could feel the disappointment in the younger's tone. Whether it is disappointment with him not coming out with the truth sooner or because he wasn't the one who came up with the display, he doesn't know.

"I wanted to be honest about it. I was gonna tell Minghao right there and then that it wasn't me but.. he looked so happy.. so.. goddamn beautiful I didn't want to ruin it for him. And everybody else, including you guys, assumed I was the one who did it. It was a mess. I couldn't sleep for days knowing I wasn't being truthful about it." Seungcheol admitted and since he's already being honest about it, he decided to tell everything he knows.

"Hansol.. he did it. I confronted him about it and he didn't deny doing it. And maybe that's another reason why I didn't tell Minghao the truth.. Hansol has liked him for a while and I know he likes him too.." he tastes the bitterness in his mouth and it took him everything to keep his voice steady. He didn't realize how much just the thought of losing MInghao is already affecting him.

Mingyu should be mad for feeling betrayed. But how can he? Despite it being late, Seungcheol came to him and told him the truth. It didn't matter that it wasn't the real intention to begin with. He now sees how much his senior likes his friend and how much he is letting himself be vulnerable in front of him. He too knows about MInghao's crush on Hansol and he can't blame Seungcheol for worrying about other possibilities. Can he really blame Seungcheol for being selfish? If it is true that Hansol has liked Minghao for a while, then why didn't he do something about it before Seungcheol happened?

"How do I tell Minghao all these? How do I tell him I lied to him?" MIngyu was brought back to the present by the question.

"You're gonna confess your feelings for him and that's it."

The older looks at him, brows knitted close. "That's all you do for now hyung. Let's keep the Hansol thing between us."

Seungcheol sends Minghao a message the next day asking him if he's free to hang out. The talk with Mingyu last night had him relaxing a little and he will be following his advise.

When Minghao replied to him that he's not doing anything, he asked him if wanted to go on a short road trip.

"Hi hyung! Come in!" Mingyu was the one who opened the door for him. "052615. That's the passcode to the door."

"Shouldn't you be keeping that to yourself?" he asks, confused.

"If you're gonna come here often from now on you might as well just help yourself in. Hao's in his room." Mingyu answers with a knowing smirk before going back to his own room.

Seungcheol was about to knock when the door opened which made both him and Minghao jump in surprise.

"You scared me!" Minghao exclaimed, punching him lightly on his chest.

Seungcheol was stunned at first because he was startled too but grins apologetically when he recovered.

"I'm sorry. I was about to knock.." he tries to explain in between giggles.

Minghao rolls his eyes before letting out chuckle of his own.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

Seungcheol steps back to appreciate the boy standing in front of him wearing light faded jeans and a soft looking pink jumper. He had to hold himself back from pulling the other in his arms.

"You'll see."

Seungcheol first took him to the convenience store telling him to get anything he wants.

"We'll be driving for a while so just grab anything you want to eat on the way."

Minghao didn't move right away, just looking at him funny.

"What?" he asks.

"Why are you being so mysterious today? Just tell me where we're going so I know what to get?"

Seungcheol ignores him, shaking his head. He grabbed the basket himself and started throwing foods and drinks he knows Minghao would eat anyway-triangle kimbaps, hotdogs, sandwiches, fruits, some chips, canned drinks, a few bottled water and green tea.

"Are we going on a picnic?" Seungcheol couldn't help but smile at the excitement now bubbling over Minghao. He looks his way and couldn't help but swipe the fringe looking out of place from Minghao's eyes. His heart flutters when he saw the other blush.

Minghao was quiet during the ride. Seungcheol thought he was napping at first but when he looked over him a couple of times, he sees him just staring out the window. He reaches out take the younger's hand in his making him sit up straight and look his way.

"Are we there yet?" he asks.

"Almost Hao. We're almost there" he answers squeezing the other's hand.

They drive for another twenty minutes or so before they reached a clearing. Seungcheol parks the car, smiles at Minghao before getting off. He takes out the blanket he prepared out of the trunk and the icebox while Minghao grabs the food they brought with them from the backseat. Seungcheol reaches for Minghao's hand again, holding it while he leads the way. He glances at him when the single oak tree comes into view, the very sign that they have reached their destination.

Seungcheol watches as Minghao's eyes grow wide when the picturesque panoramic city skyline came into view. He stares at the younger as the younger takes in the sight.

"Wow" he breathes out. Seungcheol smiles to himself knowing he made the right choice taking Minghao here. It's been a while since he's come here himself and having the other by his side today just made this visit extra special.

The older of the two spreads out the blanket under the oak tree before pulling Minghao to sit with him. They sat here side by side, still looking at the view.

"It's so pretty here hyung.." Minghao said after a while.

Seungcheol only hums in answer. He wraps his arms around his legs before gently rocking back and forth, thinking if he should just say what he wanted to say. He feels his heartbeat drum wild in his chest. It's been a while since he felt this nervous.

"This is my happy place. I come here when I need to breathe, or when I'm sad.." Seungcheol feels Minghao's eyes on him so he looks back at him.

"Are you sad hyung? What's wrong?" Minghao's tone was so full of concern he feels both happy and apologetic about it. He's happy knowing Minghao cares about him that much, apologetic for making him worry.

Instead of answering, he shifts in his seat so he is fully facing the younger, taking both of his hands in his. He looks down on their hands as he runs his thumbs over Minghao's knuckles

"There's.." he started. "there's a couple of things I haven't been completely honest to you about.."

When he looks up, he sees Minghao studying his face, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"The.. those pictures of you during the exhibit.. I.." he looks away, closing his eyes for a bit before he continues. "Those.. I didn't.. it wasn't me.. "

Minghaos eyebrows furrow in confusion and he wanted nothing more than to take away that frown.

"Everybody assumed I was the one who arranged that little exhibit but it wasn't me. I was just as confused at the time but you were looking at me.. you have this.. this beautiful, beautiful smile on your face and it was for me and I was selfish..

He feels Minghao deflate in his seat a little he was worried he just ruined everything. He considered taking it back and acting like it was just a joke but he knew that would just make him feel worse. He could see Minghao trying to calm his breathing, his face flushed. He was starting to really get worried until a little smile appeared on the younger's face.

"You said there were two.. what's the other one you haven't been honest about?"

The older bites his lower lip thinking maybe this is going better than he thought it would, but he still did not keep his hopes up. Minghao still hasn't said anything about his first confession so anything can still happen.

"I was selfish because those five months we spent together faking a relationship.. those were the best five months of my life.. and I hate that at the end of the day I go back to my room knowing it's not real but excited for tomorrow because I get to do it all over again."

He looks back up at Minghao's eyes, holding his gaze.

"What I'm trying to say here is.. I.. don't wanna fake this anymore Hao. I like you.. I _love_ you.. I love you way too much to sit still and convince myself that this is still okay.. and I know how we started wasn't ideal and I am willing to start all over again if that means I can truly call you mine.."

Seungcheol didn't realize Minghao already has tears in his eyes until he heard him sniffle. He releases one of Minghao's hand to wipe away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt mumbling "sorry, please don't cry.."

The younger sniffles some more before wiping his own tears away.

"Hyung.. why do you have to be so perfect?" he chuckles despite tears still filling his eyes.

Seungcheol smiles at him pulling him close, wrapping his arms around the younger's smaller frame.

"I'm not.. but I will try to be for you.. I want to be deserving of you Hao.."

He melts when he feels Minghao's arms wrap themselves around his waist, hugging him tight.

"What do you say Hao? Can we make us official?" he asks, leaning back a little so he can look at the younger's face.

Minghao pouts. "Are you sure you want me?"

"I don't just want you Hao. I need you. I love you." he answers running his thumb across his cheek.

Minghao smiled so wide nodding his head burying his face back in his neck.

"I love you too."

The two had their proper picnic after the confession. Seungcheol feels his heart soar at the thought of him and Minghao finally together, this time not needing to pretend.

They lie on the blanket when they were done snacking, Minghao's head on Seungcheol's shoulder.

"Hao?"

Minghao hums to answer.

"Do you wanna know who arranged that set up during the exhibit?"

Minghao's weight disappears from his shoulder as the younger props his head up on his own hand.

"Do I have to?" he asks.

Seungcheol turns to his side to imitate the younger's position.

"Aren't you curious at least?"

Seungcheol watches as the younger squints his eyes a little, looking at the distance, thinking about it.

"It's not that I'm not curious. It just doesn't matter to me. I have you now."

Seungcheol wanted to melt in a puddle of goo right there and then. He feels his heart expand in his chest that he couldn't do anything to stop himself from reaching out to pull Minghao's weight on him. The younger collapses top of his chest, giggling and he knew he'd do anything for this boy in his arms.

That night, Seungcheol asked Minghao if he could kiss him, and kiss they did.


	8. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Just a very very very short update. This is as far as I can go when it comes to anything "sensual" i'm a clown for even writing this.  
> Just consider this a fluff.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

The following weeks have been nothing but pure bliss. Well, sure the upcoming finals is a pain in the ass but he has MInghao and they are happy. Everyday is like the first day they became official. Minghao's still shy but he lets him kiss him in front of everyone, friends and strangers alike. Whenever he's with the younger feels like a date wherever they are. The bookshelves in the library stand witness to butterfly kisses he showers Minghao with whenever he's working on his tablet. He feels his heart swell whenever the younger would initiate the first contact in public. Seungcheol spends majority of his free time in Minghao's apartment just cuddling, stealing kisses when they think nobody's looking. He feels his face heat up like crazy when Mingyu caught him lovingly kissing Minghao on his temple who's seated in between his legs on the floor during movie night. Jihoon has given him his full approval when he pulled him to the side to let him know that he and Minghao are no longer faking anything. It goes without saying Jihoon was never short on his warnings telling him which body parts he's gonna cut off if he hurts their baby. 

"Hyung what are you doing?" Minghao chuckles as he joins the younger in bed. Seungcheol insisted that Minghao stay the night in his place instead of going home after a long day of panting one wall of the country club with his team of mural artists.

"Nothing.. I just missed you ." he answers while showering his boyfriend's face with kisses, pressing his body harder against Minghao's.

The younger giggles some more and Seungcheol knows he will never get tired of hearing that.

"Hyung I was gone for a day.." Minghao looks at him with a gentle smile on his face, brushing his hair away from his face.

"How can you be so beautiful baby?" He watches as Minghao's face turn scarlet at the compliment.

He captures the younger's lips and was elated when he kisses him back with just as much gusto. The kiss turned heated he thinks his head is going to explode. It was hard for Seungcheol to restrain himself from doing more- from letting his hands freely roam, to touch him in places he's never touched him before- but he doesn't want to pressure MInghao into doing something he's not ready for so he waits.

"Baby.." Seungcheol groans when he feels a tightening in his pants. He pulls away from the kiss, trying to calm his ragged breathing.

"If we don't stop now I don't know if I can stop later.." he closes his eyes and leans his forehead against the other's. He could feel Minghao's heartbeat as frantic as his from under him. When he opens his eyes again, Minghao'e eyes tells him all he wanted and needed to know. He swipes his tongue onto Minghao's lips taking his advantage when the younger grants him entrance.

All self control goes out the window when he hears Minghao moan into the kiss.

Seungcheol thinks he's more in love with him now as he sleeps naked in his arms.

"Good morning baby.." he greeted the younger when he stirs on his side, Seungcheol's arm has long gone numb.

The younger smiles at him adjusting his head on his shoulder. When Seungcheol winces he was fast to sit up.

"I'm sorry.. is your arm okay?" Minghao asks rubbing his side, concerned despite chuckling a little.

Seungcheol smiles back, nodding his head. "This is nothing. I'm just happy you preferred using my arm as a pillow. I knew all these muscles would be good for something." he answers with a teasing smirk.

Minghao winced at his cockiness but couldn't do anything about the blush that paints his skin once again.

Seungcheol tucks both of his arms under his head again once he regains feeling on his left arm, looking at his boyfriend who's still sitting up. He studies the marks he left on his skin and smiles knowing he was the artist of those.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he asks.

Minghao seemed to assess his body, stretching his back, before he answers. "I'm little sore but I think I'm okay."

Seungcheol feels a little bad for causing the discomfort so he sits up and pulls his boyfriend carefully to his chest, the other's back on him. He hugs him from behind planting soft loving kisses on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you.." he whispers in Minghao's ears, interlocking their fingers.

Minghao turns a little so he could see his face and he smiles.

"Silly.. I love you.. last night was beautiful.."

Seungcheol feels his heart melt a little (a lot) at that. He didn't know Minghao could be this affectionate and he wants nothing more than to keep him by his side for a long, long time, if not forever.

"I love you more Minghao.. I love you so much.." he showers his shoulder with some more kisses before he tilts his head up to finally land a kiss on his lips.

He feels himself getting hard again and was about to pull away when Minghao turns to face him properly while their lips are still attached.

When Minghao pulls him down with him he knew he wants the same and who is he to deny him that?


	9. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's the thing about Seungcheol. He never says the wrong things. Minghao always felt lucky having his friends, how they all cared for and encouraged him and having Seungcheol now, he feels like nothing could go wrong- which is very scary if you ask him. Everything about Seungcheol is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update everyone 😊😊
> 
> Keep safe! <3

The week of the finals came and the couple agreed _no overnights._ They study together, doing their best to keep their focus although there were a couple of times when Minghao had to kick Seungcheol out because he's being a little to distracting (Seungcheol struggling to keep his hands to himself, always wanting to be close to the other, stealing kisses, name it!).

"How many more baby?" Seungcheol asks as he was walking Minghao to his next exam room, holding his hand of course.

"This is the last for today. Tomorrow I have two but they're practical exams so I'm a free man after this one." the younger practically vibrates in happiness.

"Good then. Today's my last too. Maybe we can celebrate tomorrow? Wanna go to our happy place after your practicals?" Seungcheol asks, kissing his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yes! Let's do that! Picnic?" he loves the way Minghao glows at just the thought and it drives him absolutely crazy how this boy seems to have him under a spell every time he smiles at him.

"Whatever my baby wants.." he answers, pulling him closer to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"This is me. Good luck on your test hyung." Minghao says when they reached his destination.

"You'll do great baby.." Seungcheol waves him goodbye before the other disappears behind the door.

He sees him after a couple of hours talking to Chan at the student lounge.He walks over to them but stopped on his tracks when he saw Hansol approached them, sitting directly next to Minghao. He knows he shouldn't be upset, Minghao is already his, and Hansol hasn't done anything after that stunt, in fact, they've been doing okay as if nothing happened but he cannot shake off the thought that something could happen if he lets it be.

"Hey.." he calls as soon as he got close.

"Oh hyung! Finals over for you?" Chan asks as soon as he reaches them. Hansol quickly standing up and moving to sit next to Chan instead.

"Yeah! You guys done too?"

"I have one more tomorrow but it's a practical. I already have that in the bag!" Seungcheol grins at Chan's smug face before he looks over at Hansol who just shaking his head.

"How about Hansolie?" he asks.

"Ah yeah. I'm done for the semester! Can't wait to start my vacation." Seungcheol laughs at Hansol's enthusiasm. Who is he kidding. He cannot be really mad at the younger.

"Well, I'm off." Chan announces. "Need to practice for practicals."

"Hey, you'll do great Channie!" Minghao cheers him up.

With a last wave to everyone, Chan walks off, Hansol leaving too a few seconds later.

"How was the test?" Minghao asks, reaching for his hand under the table.

Seungcheol wanted to melt.

"It was okay. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. How's yours?" Seungcheol asks bringing they clasped hands to his lips.

"It was okay.. although I do have a couple of blanks there.."

"Aww.. that's okay baby.. I'm sure you did great still.." Seungcheol reassures him, cupping his cheeks and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

That's the thing about Seungcheol. He never says the wrong things. Minghao always felt lucky having his friends, how they all cared for and encouraged him and having Seungcheol now, he feels like nothing could go wrong- which is very scary if you ask him. Everything about Seungcheol is perfect.

Minghao- admittedly- is the most complicated person there is. He knows it wasn't easy dealing with him especially with his tendencies to withdraw from everything when he's feeling discouraged. When he's feeling inadequate. His friends have told him over and over again that he is more than what he gives himself credit for but he never saw that for himself. His friends have always given him space when they think he needs it. They would do anything for him and he knows that very well. As much as he feels loved and secured though, he needed to also feel not as fragile as how they treat him. Don't get him wrong, he loved how his friends treated him because he knows harm will never come his way. They are very careful around him, it's like living inside a bubblewrap with them. And honestly, he didn't really feel the need fora change until Seungcheol happened. The way he came into his life out of nowhere- it was like a roller coaster ride of emotions. After a long time of just existing, following a routine feeling nothing, he came and shook everything up.

One moment he was a nobody, the next he's somebody everybody knew about. He didn't want to do it at first- pretend he's Seungcheol's boyfriend but he wasn't just gonna let random girls talk shit about him. He was mad. He wanted to throw hands at Seungcheol for dragging him into his mess but for the first time after a long time, he felt anything _but_ numb. 

The way Seungcheol would randomly show up and drag him to his friends because they're not seeing them enough together, they way he's talking to more people now, even letting himself laugh a little made him realize maybe this pretend thing isn't so bad- well, as long as they manage to keep the lies up that is.

Then just hanging out together isn't enough. They had to start holding hands to make it more believable. He remembers so well the first time Seungcheol held his hand. He was feeling very uncomfortable having eyes on him because of who he's with. He's a nobody suddenly being seen with probably one of the- if not the most- popular guy in school. He was nervous, he was feeling undeserving, so out of place being in Seungcheol's side but the guy held his hand and oddly enough it made his nerves calm. There's something about Seungcheol that is very calming, very reassuring, it was like taking responsibility for whatever shift happened in his life. It's like him saying "I may be a nuisance but I will be your hero too." It must be the way his hands are always warm whenever he held his.

Seungcheol also has the tendency to embarrass him a lot. From calling him pet names in front of his friends and strangers, holding his hand, wrapping his arms around him. He teased him a lot too. He was shocked at first. Nobody in his friend group has teased him about his crush to the extent that he's feeling uncomfortable, squirming in his seat. It was so annoying he finds himself trying to walk away from the older more times than he could count. He laughs at him in his face too! But somehow, he always seem to know when to stop.

And then there's Seungcheol being the sweetest, most kind-hearted, gentle person there is. He doesn't remember all the times Seungcheol has shown him just how genuine he is but he's sure he'll remember every little thing once he's reminded about it. It's the _how are you's, is everything okay? Did you eat yet? You're not getting enough rest. It's gonna be okay. You're doing great! Does it hurt? Is there anyone with you? I'll come pick you up. Let's eat_ that shows him just how much he really cares. At first he thought of it as part of the act, which is totally understandable. But then he's the same when it's just the two of them, when there is no need to put a front.

Seungcheol was also the first who told him he's beautiful. He didn't believe him of course! He knew he was far from it. But Seungcheol would look at him like he is the most precious person there is that he just had to believe him. Like he was compelled to believe him that he is indeed beautiful which by the way, he found empowering.

He doesn't know when he started falling for him. He was scared. Very scared. He knew they were just pretending and nothing would really come out of it so as much as he lets himself fall, he's also prepared for the heartbreak that is most likey to happen.

But Seungcheol isn't Seungcheol if he isn't full of surprises and the biggest surprise happened on a perfect day, with a perfect view, when he told him he's in love with him and doesn't want to fake anything anymore.

Minghao cried that day. He cried so much because he didn't think it was possible to be that happy. He cried because even after asking Seungcheol if he's sure he wants him, Seungcheol did not only say yes he wants him, he said he _needs_ him which made a whole lot of difference. He told him he wanted to be deserving of him which Minghao found ridiculous because _he's_ _Seungcheol_ and he's just Minghao. But Seungcheol looks at him as if there's nothing else to look at, as if he hung the stars and the moon in the sky and he knows, Seungcheol is telling the truth.

For weeks since they have officially been together there was never a time that Minghao felt bad about himself. Seungcheol was always by his side, constantly reminding him how much he is in love with him and how much he wants them to be together for a very long time. He showers him with kisses, holds his hands, always sulky and pouty when it's time to let go. How he always takes care of him after they made love, after Seungcheol shows him how much he wants him in other ways. His friends are very happy for them. Even Jihoon who worried about him probably more than anybody else is happy for them. Seungcheol could come and go as he pleased. He spends more time with him and his friends in their apartment than with his own friends which worried him a little so he made sure to invite Seungcheol's best friends sometimes for movie night too. He would force Seungcheol to spend time with Seokmin and Seungkwan only for the older to come running back to him after a few hours of hanging out. Minghao was just a little relieved when Seokmin announces that he and Soonyoung have become official too while Seungkwan and Chan started dating.

He looks at his boyfriend who just looks back at him with the most gentle of smile.

"I love you Choi Seungcheol."

The sight of Seungcheol being the blushing mess this time is gonna be imprinted in his mind forever.

Everything is perfect.


	10. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is perfect until it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was supposed to end with the last chapter but it seemed like some of you were expecting some kind of an angst so here you go (hope I don't regret posting this in the end) 🙃🙃🙃
> 
> Kudos and comments are still very much welcome. 
> 
> You can fight me in the comments section but really..y'all asked for it 😖
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!💚🧡💛

Everything is perfect until it isn't.

It's been more than two months- ten weeks to be exact, since he's last been together with the younger and he could feel his heart breaking more and more everyday. The thought of this happening again to him only drives him a little bit (a lot) crazy. For weeks he’s been racking his brain up thinking what he could have done that led his once very happy relationship with Minghao to what it is today.

_After Minghao's practicals they went to their spot as promised. They had picnic with all of their friends, Seungcheol's included. They were happy!_

_Seungcheol and Minghao planned their break together the day after. He told him he'd like to bring him home to meet his parents who wouldn't stop asking about him since he told them about the younger boy. It wasn't easy but he was able to convince Minghao to agree to it. They were going to go after the second game (Seungcheol hated how they couldn't start their vacation when everybody else did because they have games still)._

_A week after that Seungcheol and his team had their first match against another college. Minghao was there with everybody else. They celebrated after another win with the whole team and their friends. Minghao even kissed him in front of their friends first he was so happy he felt like he was floating in the air. He ended up sleeping at Minghao's place that night where they cuddled until very late. Minghao cooked him breakfast the next day. Minghao would come to Seungcheol's practice too since he doesn't have anything better to do. Junhui was off with Jihoon to visit his family and Mingyu is also in the game so naturally he tagged along. They were inseparable._

_The second game was a Saturday, three days after the first. He helped Minghao pack his stuff in the morning with Minghao telling him every two hours how nervous he is about meeting his family. Seungcheol would only assure him every time with a kiss that everything will be okay._

_After the game, Minghao was just gone._

_Seungcheol noticed the boy missing during the second half. He glanced over to where his boyfriend was sitting at earlier and when he didn’t see him there, he started to worry a little. After about ten minutes of still no sight of Minghao he couldn’t focus on the game anymore their coach had to pull him out._

_He asked Mingyu if he knows where the younger went only to be answered with a confused look too._

_“Hyung we were both in the game I don’t know where he went off to. Let’s just look for him.”_

_When they got to Minghao’s shared apartment, only Wonwoo was there._

_“Why what happened? I thought he came with you?” he asks._

_“He did! The last time I saw him he was heading to the restrooms but the second half started and I didn’t see him after that. I tried calling his phone it was ringing at first but when I tried calling again the call went straight to voicemail I… god where is he?”_

_Seungcheol runs his hand over his face and pulls his hair. He’s panicking and stressed and just really really worried about his boyfriend._

_Mingyu sits next to him rubbing his back for comfort._

_“I’m sure his fine hyung. We’ll just wait here..”_

_Mingyu stops talking when they hear the familiar sound of the door unlocking._

_Seungcheol was fast on his feet knowing for a fact that only MInghao is gonna come through that door._

_“Baby! Oh my god you got me so worried!” he pulls the younger in his arms for a tight hug._

_Having the boy in his arms does not make him feel better though as he felt Minghao tense in his embrace._

There’s something wrong. _Minghao usually melts in his embrace._

_Seungcheol pulls back and looks at him._

_“What’s wrong?” he asks._

_Minghao just looks at him, not answering his question. The look he gave him is one that he has never seen on the younger before. That’s when he also noticed how puffy Minghao’s eyes were as if he had just been crying._

_He stood there rooted in place as Minghao stepped away from him, walking backwards to the direction of his room._

_“Baby? What is it? What’s wrong? Talk to me please? Did I do something?” Seungcheol’s voice shakes and he feels his eyes sting._

_“What did you do?” Wonwoo’s voice came booming, making him flinch._

_“Wonwoo hyung..” MInghao’s voice was soft._

_Wonwoo was by Minghao’s side in an instant._

_“Please.. just.. I want to be left alone. He did nothing..”_

_“Bullshit Hao! Why would you be acting this way if he did nothing..”_

_“Hyung.. please.. just..”_

_Mingyu places a firm hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder giving him the look._

_Wonwoo shoots Seungcheol his nastiest look before pulling Minghao into his room and closing the door behind them._

_“What was that about?” Mingyu asks._

_Seungcheol angrily wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, shaking his head._

_“I don’t know Gyu! I wish he would tell me what happened so I can fix this!”_

_“I’ll try to talk to him hyung. But I think it’s best that you go for now.” Mingyu suggested._

_Seungcheol longingly stares at Minghao’s closed door before he makes his way to the door._

_“Please look after him for me Gyu.”_

_“Of course hyung! You look after yourself too!”_

_He spent his four-week vacation holed up in his room, refusing to come out even when his parents asked. His parents, especially his mom was very worried about him. Just a few weeks ago her son wouldn’t stop talking about this boy in his school and now he comes home alone- despite telling his parents he’s gonna bring someone over to meet them, crying in his room most of the time. She had to ask Seokmin and Seungkwan what happened and was only answered with a sad smile that looked so out of place on both the boys’ faces.._

_Seungcheol didn’t stop trying. He tried calling him which only got ignored._

_He sent him messages, asking him_ how are you? I miss you. The stars are out tonight, they’re beautiful I wish you were here too. Don’t forget to eat okay? Please take care - _which were all left unread._

_When school started again Seungcheol sits with Seokmin and Seungkwan who have been trying to cheer him up during lunch. For a week since the class started, all he did was sit with them and let them do the talking while he stares at the entrance of the dining hall hoping he would catch glimpse of the younger. The first few times he saw him he tried to approach him only to be blocked by Mingyu and Wonwoo while Junhui drags him out of the dining hall to eat somewhere else. He stopped trying after that._

_One day he asked Seungkwan again if he could talk to Chan and convince him to convince Minghao to tell him what happened. But when Seungkwan told him Chan wouldn’t talk about it even after a few days of trying, he stopped asking nicely._

_Seungkwan slips and told Seungcheol where he was going on a date with Chan one day. He saw the way Chan looked at Seungkwan when he saw him and he felt guilty getting his best friend in trouble with his date but he didn’t really have much choice._

_“What is he doing here?” Chan asks Seungkwan._

_“I didn’t know he was gonna come.” Seungkwan explained calmly._

_“Chan please you have to help me with Minghao. I don’t know what I did.. if you know anything please tell me so I can fix it.”_

_“You don’t know what you did?” the younger looks at him incredulously._

_“I really don’t! We were doing okay and then he runs off and when he came back he wouldn’t talk to me..”_

_“I don’t believe you.” Chan scoffs._

_“Look, Chan you know how much I love your best friend! I would never intentionally do anything to hurt him!”_

_“That’s what you’re saying but he’s clearly hurting! And the fact that he’s not telling any of us what happened says so much! He’s still trying to protect you from whatever shit you you did to hurt hi-“_

_“Lee Chan I will not let you talk to my best friend that way! You don’t know hyung as well as I do and I am telling you right now, just like he already said, he would never hurt Minghao intentionally! He loves Minghao more than anything!”_

_Seungcheol shakes his head in defeat. It’s bad enough that his love life has gone to shit, he’s not dragging Seungkwan’s._

_“Kwannie, it’s.. it’s okay.. he’s free to think what he wants to think..”_

_“No hyung! Everybody else is treating you like shit and they treat MInghao like a fragile glass without_ apparently _knowing what really happened! That’s not fair for you!” Seungkwan was so mad he was shaking._

_“Seungkwan..” Seungcheol takes note of the change in Chan’s tone. “I’m sorry.. I don’t mean to upset you ..I ju-”_

_“Well I am! I am very much upset! You don’t know what shit hyung goes through every day since class started. He can’t even go to your department without people giving him stinky eyes when all he wanted to do is talk to your friend and clear things out with him. How he would go to MInghao’s apartment every night to at least try to get him to talk to him and his friends would do nothing but rough him up! Mingyu! Mingyu uses their time on the field to physically hurt him without feeling guilty! And because of what?! Because your friend simply wouldn’t talk to him! Fuck you and your friends! Seungcheol did not deserve any of that!”_

_Seungcheol lets the tears fall this time._

Seungcheol watch as Seungkwan ignore Chan while the other sit a few tables over with his other friends, looking at him.

“Kwannie?”

Seungkwan looks away from his notes to face him.

“Yes hyung?”

“You should talk to Chan.” he suggested. Seungkwan only shakes his head, getting back to his book.

“Kwan I’m serious. Just because my relationship didn’t work out doesn’t mean yours have to end up the same. I know you like him and he obviously likes you a lot too..”

“Hyung, I liked him when he was a great guy. When he was all smiles and smug and really, really nice..”

“He still is that guy.. he was just protective -“

“And this is me being protective to you. Hyung, you’re far more important to me than he ever will. We’ve been through so much together I will not let any newcomer treat you like shit without having a really good reason to.”

Seungcheol looks at his friend while he continues reading thinking how lucky he is to have such a great friend. He realized just how similar his relationship is with his friends to Minghao’s and his own.

_Minghao._

He sighs at the thought.

Seungcheol was just leaving the library when he bumps into him, literally.

He was carrying a stack of books he just borrowed when he collided with a body he didn’t see coming.

“Oh I’m so-“

Seungcheol looked up from picking the books up when he recognized the voice.

“It’s okay.” he said, looking away.

He wanted to talk to him thinking this could be a sign, the go signal from heaven to finally have that conversation after three months of being invisible to the other

“Hao are you okay?” Seungcheol looks up again to see Hansol rushing to Minghao’s side.

“Oh, hyung?” he hears Hansol say while the younger was quick on his knees to help him gather the books up.

“I’m fine.” he answers, standing up with the books rearranged in his arms.

He stood there for a few more seconds not really knowing what to do. When his eyes met Minghao’s he was already looking at him.

“Lets go Hao. Soonyoung hyung’s waiting.”

Seungcheol watches as Minghao gave Hansol a tight-lipped smile before turning his head to him and bowing a little.

Seungcheol grinds his teeth. He’s pissed. All these time he was hurting while Minghao seemed to have moved on just fine.

_Fine. Fine._


	11. Drunk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol got drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's a quick update!
> 
> Idk if I disappointed some of you for steering the wheel of this story a hard left but it's kinda fun getting some reactions from some of you. 😔😔
> 
> I won't make you suffer for too long though. Or, this chapter, at least, won't be as painful as the last one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!💚💚💚

Seungcheol spent the following days focusing on his studies and soccer and only comes back to his dorm room when his body is too tired to even think and feel. He realized that was the best way to stop thinking about MInghao and stop feeling hurt even though all attempts at forgetting the younger become futile the moment he lays eyes on him again.

“I should have just chosen a four-year course. I could be interning by now.” he groans in the middle of making his reports.

“Tch. That’s why you really should value my opinion more hyung. Remember this is exactly what I told you would happen when you were picking up a major.” Seokmin reminded him all smug.

“What? That I’ll have my heart broken during my fourth year and would have to suffer another agonizing year of being in the same setting with the one who broke my heart?” He grumbles as he bury his face on the book he’s reading.

“That you should just either pick Criminology or Criminal Psychology instead of doing both? Honestly who even thought about you getting your heart broken in the first place?” Seokmin doesn’t know how Seungcheol could say what he said without even batting an eye. He was so sure the elder’s still pretty touchy about the subject.

Seokmin jumps on his seat a little when the elder all of a sudden sat up straight.

“Let’s go out tonight!”

“Let’s go out where?” Seungkwan asked as he got to their table, placing his bag carefully on the empty seat next to the one he’s going to occupy..

“The bar? I could use some drink.” Seungcheol admitted.

He did not miss the way his two best friends share a look before looking at him.

“Please? It’s been a while.” he tries to plead.

“Hyung _a week_ is barely considered a while. The cut on my lip is still very visible from when you accidentally elbowed my mouth when we last went out for a drink.” Seokmin complains.

Seungcheol only smiled at him apologetically. “You know it was unintentional.”

“I know but it certainly didn’t feel like it.” the younger groans.

“Don’t you have a practice game tonight?” Seungkwan asks.

Seungcheol only shrugs. Honestly, after that day he bumped into Minghao and Hansol in the library, he’s only been dragging himself to the field because he knows it will tire him out, other than the fact that he’s team captain. But every time he sees Hansol or every time Mingyu commits a foul against himhis patience is slowly being stretched to its maximum limit and he’s pretty sure it’s gonna snap at anytime.

“Come on guys. Please?” Seungcheol tries again.

“Okay. But we’re not staying out until past midnight. We all have classes tomorrow.” Seungkwan relents.

“Uh.. I did not think this through.. I don’t have classes tomorrow.. I guess you can both go back without me if you’re cool with that? Or we can just do this another time..” Seungcheol grins.

“Ugh hyung~~ you already got me excited about the beer! I’m okay with going back first if you want to stay longer..” Seokmin speaks up.

“And when hyung gets too drunk?”

Seungcheol was instantly on defense mode.

“Yah Boo Seungkwan what do you think of me? I handle my beer well. I’ll find my way back.”

“Look at us planning our beer night. What are we high school?” Seokmin snorts.

And just like Seungcheol said, he skipped practice that night telling his vice captain to take over. Changkyun knows of Seungcheol’s plan for the evening and he didn’t question it as he knew how much the captain needed some kind of a break, even telling him he’ll probably catch up with him at the bar if he isn’t too tired after the practice game..

After they had dinner with Seokmin’s boyfriend Soonyoung, the trio said goodbye to the latter (they invited him but he still has some club matters he had to attend to) and made their way to the sports bar near uni. It was only 8:30 but they figured an early start is called for since Seokmin and Seungkwan can’t stay out long.

After their first beer, Seungcheol started talking.

“I think he’s with Hansol now.”

He feels Seungkwan and Seokmin’s eyes on him while he just plays with the pooling water on the bottom of his beer bottle due to condensation.

“What made you say that?” Seokmin asked

Seungcheol shrugs. “It only makes sense. Minghao liked Hansol and Hansol likes him.”

He looks up to see his friends’ reaction and chuckles lightly at their reactions.

“Really?!” Seungkwan asked, bug-eyed.

“Mhmm..” Seungcheol nods his head. “I knew about MInghao’s crush on Hansol when we first started faking it. I also saw the way Hansol looks at him whenever we would hang out..” then he decided to tell them something only him and Mingyu knows. “That photo exhibit of Minghao during college week last semester? That was all Hansol’s. Everybody thought I did it because I “was” the boyfriend so I couldn’t really say anything about it.”

“Not even to us?” Seokmin asks curiously

“Would you have believed me if I told you it wasn’t me?”

He saw Seokmin’s face melt into realization.

“See? That’s what I thought.”

“How did you know it was Hansol though?” It’s now Seungkwan’s turn to ask.

“I confronted him about it. He didn’t deny anything. He was straight up apologizing. That’s when I knew I have really fallen for him. I was mad. I was scared at the thought of Minghao finding out about the truth and run into Hansol’s arms. That’s when I realized I have to come out with my real feelings for him…”

Seungcheol downs the rest of his beer and uncaps a new bottle.

“Slow down hyung..” Seokmin reminds him. By this time Seungcheol could feel his eyes starting to sting.

“Anyway, how are you and Soonyoung?” he asks instead.

“Oh..we’re okay.. He’s busy juggling club activities and his internship but he’s doing surprisingly well.”

Seungcheol smiles at his friend, giving his shoulder a couple of firm taps.

“Don’t mess that up okay? He seems like a great guy!”

Seokmin smiles at him, nodding his head. He then turns to Seungkwan who seemed to already know what he was about to say.

“Don’t even think about it hyung.” Seungkwan warns, rolling his eyes.

The eldest chuckles at him.

“What? He still likes you very much and I know you miss him. You should talk to him Kwannie..”

“Not until he apologize to you, I won’t.” Seungkwan was firm with his reply.

He only smiles at his friend.

“Thank you. I don’t often tell you this but you are the best friends any guy can ever ask for. Thank you for always having my back..”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes but Seungcheol didn’t miss the tears starting to form in them. He reached for the youngest’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze making Seungkwan lose it.

“Ughh hyung why do you have to make me cry?” Seungkwan complains, wiping his tears. When he looks at Seokmin he saw the other doing the same.

“I love you guys.” 

Seungcheol was on his fifth bottle when Changkyun joined them. The four of them decided to play a couple of rounds of billiards before the two would have to leave,

They were on their second game when familiar faces showed up.

Seungcheol tries to ignore the pinch he feels in his chest as he saw Hansol with Minghao’s group of friends.

“Skipping practice for beer I see.” Mingyu’s snide comment didn’t miss Seungcheol’s ears and he would have bitten back if not for Seungkwan’s tight grip on his wrist.

“If you came here to have fun then have your fun there’s no need for commentaries.” Changkyun warns.

Mingyu snorts at him and Seungcheol wanted nothing but hit him and he was so close to doing it too until-

“Mingyu. Stop.” Minghao’s voice was firm and something Seungcheol doesn’t think he’s heard from the younger before.

Seungcheol throws the stick he was holding on the table before making his way out of the billiard hall.

He was ordering his eighth bottle for the evening when his friends caught up with him.

“Hyung maybe you should come back with us.” Seokmin suggested.

“He’s right hyung. I don’t think you’d be..”

“Hey I’m fine.. don’t worry about me..” Seungcheol tries to assure them with a smile.

“It’s okay guys. I’ll stay with him if you need to go.”Changkyun offers.

The younger two share a look that only tells Seungcheol they’re very worried about leaving him with just Changkyun. It’s not that they don’t trust leaving their friend to his teammate it’s just that, _a lot could happen._

“I’ll be fine guys. Don’t worry about me. Just a couple more bottles and then I’ll go back.” he assures them,

“Okay.. I trust you hyung.. don’t get into trouble now okay?” Seungkwan relents. He knows he doesn’t have much of a choice but to really trust him anyway.

“Of course. I’ll be good.”

And just as Seungcheol promised, he kept his distance from Minghao’s group and did his best to ignore them. A couple of friends from his department came over to say hi, Seungcheol had a couple more bottles and _some._ He was doing just fine.

“Dude are you okay?” Changkyun asked when he stood up and wobbled a little.

“Yeah yeah.. Just.. need to pee. I’ll be back.”

“You sure you’re okay going alone?”

Seungcheol chuckles. “Dude I’m fine.” he reassures giving his face a couple of light slaps to wake his senses up. “I’ll be back!”

He made his way through warm bodies, avoiding contact as much as he could. There was a line for the men’s room like he expected so he uses this time trying to sober up while playing on his phone. He was too absorbed in the game that he didn’t pay attention to anybody. He only looked away from his phone when the door of the restroom opened, signalling his turn to use it. When he looks up, big doe eyes met his.

_Minghao._

Seungcheol looked away first, maneuvering around Minghao who seemed rooted in his place.

The younger only moved when Seungcheol whispered “excuse me” so he can close the door.

After doing his business and washing his hands, he splashed water on his face. He stares at his reflection trying to ignore the abnormal beating of his heart, not to mention the pinch that he still feels whenever he sees the younger.

He was on his way back to his and Changkyun’s table when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist. He looks behind him to see Minghao looking like he wasn’t sure what he was doing too.

“I’m sorry about earlier. With Mingyu..”

Seungcheol wanted to laugh.

_Sorry about earlier? With Mingyu? How about the other times when all I wanted to do was talk to you and they gave me a hard time?How about an explanation? How one day you told me how much you love me and pretend not to know me the next? How about all those three months- no- four months of me going crazy from the hurt because you left me with no explanations? You didn’t even break up properly with me I just had to assume we’re done because, really, should I expect anything more?_

“I’m not surprised anymore. He’s been doing more than just that.”

It may be petty, snitching Mingyu that way but he really could care less. For all he know, Minghao already knows everything his friends have been doing to him.

It may also be petty that he wants Minghao to hurt a little too so when he noticed the younger still hasn’t released his hold on him, he pulls his hand back with a bit of force before turning his back on him.

He had a few more bottles after that.

Seungcheol groans as he feels regret starting to build up in him when he feels his hangover consuming his whole being. It has been a while since he had so much to drink- hell he didn’t even drink this much when MInghao left him without a word.

He slowly opens his eyes but pulls a pillow over his head when he saw how bright it is already. It wasn’t until he hears a soft clang of pots outside did he fully come into his senses.

He squints his eyes as he looks around, seeing everything is in place.

 _That must be Changkyun-_ he thought to himself although he doesn’t really have any recollection of how the hell he got home.

He throws his leg out of the bed one at a time, noting he’s still wearing his jeans form last night, although he’s shirt is a clean, fresh one.

He grabs a fist-full of his hair and pulls on them to somehow help with his throbbing headache as he steps out of his room.

_I must be dreaming._

A short soft chuckle dances around the air. Minghao turns around holding a bowl of what he assumes is soup for his hangover and places it on the table.

“Come sit and eat while this is still warm. I’m leaving in a few.”

Seungcheol looks around his room thinking _what is going on? What is he doing here? What happened last night?_

The younger seemed to sense his confusion as he answered all his unasked questions.

“You got a bit too wasted last night. Changkyun hyung couldn’t handle you on his own, I had to help.”

 _No you didn’t_ he wanted to say. _I would have been fine even if you didn’t help out why does it matter to you anyway? Why would you feel the need to help after all these time? You don’t care about me._

Seungcheol realized just how bitter he still is after all these time. He honestly thought he was at least better than before. He didn’t wanna show MInghao that though. If MInghao has moved on, he should show him he has done the same- so he musters up all the confidence he still has left in him

He walks over to the table and sat himself, drinking from the glass of water the younger has just set in front of him.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to bother though. I’m sick of your friends roughing me up this will just give them another reason to.”

 _Wow. This is easier than I thought._ He thinks while starting on his soup.

“About that, I’m sorry. I.. I didn’t know they’ve been giving you a hard time until you mentioned it last night..”

“I kinda expected it. They’ve always been very protective of you.”

He looks at MInghao’s direction and found him leaning on the counter.

“You could sit, you know? Maybe eat something too? You cooked this after all.” Seungcheol tells him, glancing at him from time to time.

Minghao gave him a small tight-lipped smile.

“It’s okay. I had a few quick bites while I was preparing that. I’ll have to leave soon too, I got class.”

“Do you wanna get changed? You still have some of your clothes here you can have them back.”

Seungcheol thinks he saw a bitter smile on the younger’s face but he doesn’t want to think any of it. It’s his clothes, he can have them back if he still wants them.

“Yeah I guess I can use a change of clothes..”

Seungcheol got up and went to his room to retrieve a small bag with Minghao’s stuff in it.

“I.. I didn’t know what to do with them so I just.. packed them in case you wanted them back..” he admitted.

Minghao took the bag from him and opened it, taking out the first shirt he got his hand on.

“I’ll just.. get changed..”

Seungcheol nods his head. “Yeah, yeah.. go ahead.. you can shower too if you want..”

“Thanks,”

Seungcheol watched as the other made his way to the bathroom, the bag of clothes in his hand.

The minute the door closes behind the younger Seungcheol lets himself cry a little.

As much as he wanted to just be mad at his ex for the many unanswered questions still plaguing his mind, all he can think about and feel is how much he still longs for him.

_It’s crazy how much I still want you after everything._

Seungcheol was curled up in his bed under his sheets when he hears a knock, before his door is slowly opened.

“Hyung?” Minghao called softly.

Seungcheol had to do his best to not sniffle.

“Yeah?” he asks without looking behind him.

“Uhm… I’m gonna.. I gonna go…”

Seungcheol hears the hesitation in the younger’s voice. He swallows the lump on his throat before he speaks up again.

“Y-yeah.. sorry about the trouble.” He sat up and turns his head slightly to where the door is but keeping his head down.

“Thanks for looking after me. It won’t happen again.”

He’s not sure what he meant by that exactly.

“Oh it’s okay hyung.. I insisted to help anyw-“

Minghao stopped mid-sentence and it made Seungcheol feel a mix of emotions at that. Minghao _insisted?_ He wanted to hope but he also knows it could lead him to another heartbreak if he does that so he pushed the thought away.

“Uhm..”

Seungcheol had no choice but to look up at the younger this time.

“Is it.. is it okay if I ..”

He scrunches his eyebrows at the younger, waiting for him to finish whatever he wanted to say.

“Is it okay if I leave my stuff here for now? I’m just gonna pick it up later..”

Seungcheol looks at the bag the other is holding.

_Why? Just take it! Just let me quietly move on! I don’t want to keep staring at them anymore. I don’t wanna touch them and feel them whenever I’m missing you so bad I couldn’t go to sleep. I wanna stop crying over you._

“Yeah. It’s fine. You know the passcode to my door just pick them up anytime.”


	12. Game Plays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol unexpectedly meets Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> First of all, I love Han Jisung but I had to make him a bitch here, please note that in this story, he's same aged as Seungcheol. ☺️
> 
> Flexing the little research I did on soccer ⚽️⚽️ If you're a soccer enthusiast and sees something off, please ignore it, I want to look like I know what I was saying and again, this is a work of fiction 😫🤪🙃🤡
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave comments again. I miss reading them😔

A couple of weeks have passed but Minghao didn’t come back for his stuff. Seungcheol’s a bit disappointed but not really surprised so he shoves the bag back in his closet, out of sight.

He’s aware of it, but he doesn’t wanna acknowledge it, afraid he would somehow jinx something. But ever since that day, after Minghao talked to him again for the first time, there were a few changes: Mingyu stopped bullying him during practice games. Sure he still wouldn’t talk to him and he still glares at him most of the time but he stopped tackling him every chance he gets. He also noticed Hansol not hanging out as much with Minghao’s friend group. He’s been itching to ask about it but he doesn’t wanna be too obvious about how that is making him a little relieved, thinking maybe they were not together after all.

What he wishes has changed too was their dynamics. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t hoping that day he woke up with Minghao in his dorm would start something new. No, he doesn’t think they could go back to what it used to be with a snap of a finger but somehow he hoped they would at least start talking again or something. But while everything else changed around him, they still do not talk after that.

There were a couple of times when he saw the younger in the library. While one half of his brain tells him to approach the younger, come up with an excuse to talk to him like _how are you? did you talk to Mingyu about not tackling me anymore? When are you gonna pick up your stuff?,_ the other half of his brain tells him it’s useless and pathetic. _Are you really gonna run back to his arms when he was the one who left? What makes you think he still wants anything to do with you? What makes you think approaching him is okay?_

Naturally, he chose the least embarrassing option. DO NOT ENGAGE.

"Hyung I heard your next game is making quite a noise. Kor-Tech?” Seokmin asks.

Seungcheol frowns a bit, confused. “It is?”

The younger only nods his head.

“Soonyoung has a friend going there. Apparently they were a really good team and there were bets going around even from those who are going to different unis and colleges.”

Seungcheol thinks about what he knows from that team. Sure he has heard about how good of a team they are and this will be the first time they are playing against them so he thinks it is necessary to come up with a plan.

“As you already know our next game is against Kor-Tech.” Seungcheol starts after their training, all eyes on him. “What do we know about them?”

“I heard they’re really good. I mean, if they win their next game they would be tied up with us with 8 wins, 0 losses since the start of the school year.” Changkyun answers.

“If that is the stat then it’s really important that we win the game then..” Hansol speaks out.

“Has anybody seen them play?” The team captain asks.

He saw his teammates look at each other, shaking their heads. _Makes sense._ He thinks to himself. Kor-Tech is a good four hours away from their uni. Nobody would just casually go and watch any of their games. They have just finished the division leg of the inter-collegiate games and coming into the regional leg, Seungcheol wants to be well prepared. He just can’t believe the first regional game they will play is against them.

“Their next game is this coming Sunday. Anybody wants to come with me to watch the game?” Seungcheol asks.

He watches for the second time his teammates look at each other, considering what he just said.

“I’m not forcing anybody. If you don’t want to come, it’s okay. I can go there by myself..

“Hey I’m coming!” Changkyun piped in.

Seungcheol nods his head. He already expected him to come anyway.

“We’ll record the game so we can analyze their strategies. Monday’s practice we will focus on studying their plays.”

He stops to look at his member’s faces. A lot of them have determined look, although some still looks intimidated which is understandable. Kor-Tech only participated in the inter-collegiate games this year and they’re already making a name for themselves while Seungcheol has played all the games for the past four years only to end up 2nd place in the regional’s not allowing them to go into the national’s. He is set on breaking that curse before he graduates and although he still has one year left, he knows he can’t participate as much next year because he will need to put a lot of time and attention to his internship instead. It is now or never for him and he will do everything to get to the national’s with his team.

“I know this a bit worrisome. It’s basically do or die with them. We win against them, we go to the next game. We lose, then that’s it for us this year. But if there’s anything I am confident about, it is our team, it is because I’m playing with you guys. We may have our differences..” he did not miss the way Mingyu averted his eyes when he met his “but we always put them aside in the field and this will be no different. We study hard but we always play harder, right?”

He smiles when he sees his teammates in a better mood, grinning and nodding their heads.

“So, who else is coming?” Changkyun asks a little more assertive this time.

The whole team ended up going to watch the game only to be disappointed not seeing the captain from Kor-Tech play.

“I heard that Han guy sat the last two games out. Sprain.”

Seungcheol gawks at Changkyun when he heard that.

“ _Sprain?_ He sat _two_ games out because of a sprain?” He hears Hansol ask from the other table. They were on the way back to their uni from the game which gave them the result they were expecting. Kor-Tech winning and now having the same stat as them

He wasn’t surprised with Hansol’s reaction the same way he knows that’s probably the same question in everybody else’s mind. He’s not thinking that though.

“They won three games without their captain, “ he voices out.

The silence that followed after that was so thick it was a little uncomfortable. He looks around seeing the worried look back on his teammates faces.

“Guys! Isn’t this reaction a bit too much? We got this!”

Seungcheol was surprised when Mingyu said that. When he looks at Mingyu, he found him already looking at him with a determined look on his face

“So, what’s the plan?” he asks Seungcheol, surprising him even more.

“We saw how they play and we got the game recorded. No changes in the plan. We already know how we play so one day of studying how they play shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll reserve one of the AVR’s for the screening. It’s very important that all of us are there tomorrow.

“And we’ll be there.” Mingyu assures him, backed up by everybody else nodding their heads.

And just as expected, everybody was there the next day intentionally watching the game. They analyzed the plays together and he was relieved to see even those who mostly standby and watch actually contributed to planning their strategies.The next day they brought the new game plays to life. Seungcheol purposefully assigned Mingyu as leader for Team B. While Seungcheol and the rest of Team A play the strategies of the Kor-Tech team, Mingyu’s team stuck with their own team’s play to see what game plays they need to work on. He knows Mingyu would do anything to still kick his butt around whenever he could despite the younger warming up back a little. It also made him a little pleased when Mingyu asked his boyfriend to come so he could record the whole game so they can analyze it again.

Seungcheol’s whole week was focused on their practice games that he barely looked at his inbox since he mostly communicate with his teammates through a group chat in KKT.

He was in his bed waiting for sleep when he saw the single blue “1” on his message icon indicating an unread message.

He opens it thinking it was either Seokmin or Seungkwan and was not prepared to see Minghao’s name instead.

**From: Minghao** 🥰

**Hi. I know this may come as a surprise to you but I was wondering when you’re free to talk?**

**03/07/2010:17am**

Seungcheol immediately sat up and turned his bedside lamp on, leaning against his head rest. He reads the message over and over until he’s sure he wasn’t in some lucid dream. He typed and erased his message a few times until he’s satisfied with his reply.

**To: Minghao** 🥰

**Hey, i’m sorry i didn’t see your message earlier. Uhm, I have free time at around 2.**

**03/08/20 00:45am**

He waited for a couple of minutes before he lays back down realizing Minghao’s probably already sleeping at this hour. Just as he turns off his bedside lamp again, his phone dings.

**From: Minghao** 🥰

**It’s okay. I know you’ve been busy. Will you meet me at the snack bar outside school?**

**03/08/20 00:50am**

Seungcheol could only think of one snack bar but he asks anyway, he doesn’t want to assume.

**To: Minghao** 🥰

**Sure. Which one?**

**03/08/20 00:51am**

**From: Minghao** 🥰

**The one we used to go to..**

**03/08/20 00:51am**

**To: Minghao** 🥰

**I’ll be there. Good night.**

**03/08/20 00:52am**

**From: Minghao** 🥰

 **I’ll see you then. Good night** ☺️

**03/08/20 00:54am**

He went to sleep smiling after a long long time. He doesn’t know what it is about the younger wants to talk to him about, but that’s a matter for later.

Seungcheol was still catching his breath when he took his seat in front of the younger.

“Are you okay? Did you run all the way here?” Minghao asks, concern showing on his face.

“Yeah.. sorry I’m late.. professor had a lot to say even after the bell…” he explains in between breaths.

Minghao only smiles at him a little, nodding his head in understanding.

“You didn’t have to run. I have the rest of the afternoon off already..”

Minghao stops when the server came with a tray of food and drinks.

“Just in time.” he said, smiling a little at the server.

Seungcheol watches as Minghao pushes an order of jajangmyeon and kimbap in front of him.

“I bet you haven’t eaten yet.” Minghao says while pouring coke into the glass of ice.

“I..uh…” Seungcheol was too surprised to even say anything. “T-thanks.”

“Go ahead and eat..” the younger says crossing his arms on the table.

“A-aren’t you gonna..”

“I had early lunch with Mingyu an-“

 _And Hansol._ He thinks to himself.

“Oh.. okay.. well..”Seungcheol pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and opens it to get enough bills.

“What are you doing?” Minghao asked looking a little surprised.

“Uhm.. I’m paying?”

“No! I.. they’re already paid for..” the younger answered, shaking his head, waving his hands a little.

The older furrows his brows but did not say anything else.

“Please just eat…..you… you’ve lost some weight..”

_Hmm._

“Uh.. so.. you’re just gonna sit there while I eat?” he asks.

Minghao seemed to think a little before speaking again.

“Would you rather eat by yourse-“

“No! No!” Seungcheol shakes his head a little too hard he felt a little dizzy. “It’s just..”

“Just eat. Please? I don’t know how much time you have left til you have to go back.”

“My next class isn’t until four.”

Minghao nods his head a little leaning back on his chair as he pulls out the drawing tablet from his bag.

“You don’t mind me doing a little project while you eat right? I think that will make it less awkward for you?”

Seungcheol breathes a little sigh of relief.

“Not at all. Go ahead.”

Once MInghao started on his tablet, Seungcheol took his first bite.

Seungcheol may not look like it but he’s jittery. Sure he’s talked to him once before- when he woke up to Minghao preparing him soup, but this is the first time after a long time he’s been seen hanging out with the younger. He doesn’t miss the way other students around look at them. Their “breakup” has been a hot topic for at least a couple of months and now here they are, after more than four months of not talking to each other, acting casual in front of everybody. He’s confused. He has a lot he wanted to ask the other but he’s afraid he’ll jinx _whatever this is_ so he chose to keep quiet. He thinks Minghao will tell him what he needs to know when he’s ready to talk about it. Although it doesn’t mean he’s not still a little pissed about him leaving him hanging.

When he’s done eating, Minghao puts away his stuff back into his bag. Seungcheol waits for what’s next.

“So… why did you want to meet?” he finally asked when Minghao didn’t seem like he was going to start.

Minghao smiles at him a little, that tight-lipped smile he’s been seeing on him more than the usual bright smile he was used to.

“Hmm.. I just.. I heard from Mingyu you guys have been training really hard… and… he mentioned you’ve been neglecting food..”

Seungcheol wants to dispute that but he doesn’t. He just lets him talk.

“..you watch your practice games while everybody eats after training.. I just.. I wanted to see if you’re okay..”

He’s not quite sure how to feel about everything the younger said. _Does he really still care about me? What is he doing? Why is he doing this?_ These questions flood his mind that instead of feeling happy and elated, he’s now more confused than ever.

“Uhmm… Thanks.. I’m okay though.. it’s not that I haven’t been looking after myself.. I’m just a little stressed.. this could be my last game if it doesn’t turn out well for us..”

He watches as Minghao’s face melt into understanding but keeps the frown on.

“Just.. please.. take care of yourself? Believe it or not.. I still care so much about you..”

Seungcheol smiles at him a little, nodding his head.

“Thanks.. but don’t worry… believe it or not, I’m looking after myself..”

_I love you. Believe it or not I am still very much in love with you._

He spent the rest of the day thinking about possibilities. How could he not? Minghao messaged him first.He asked to see him. He took care of him by making sure he ate something because apparently he has been neglecting his basic needs now. He told him he still cares about him. Those should be more than enough to spark just a little hope.

But Minghao failed his expectations and it hurt. He did not hear from the younger again after that and honestly, it’s starting to piss him off again. _Why does he like to play with my emotions that much? What did I really do to him that he’d go as far as spending time and effort on me only to pull back when he knows I’ll be expecting more? What kind of game is he trying to play with me?_

All these questions plague his mind that it causes him severe mood swings. He’d take it out on his team sometimes without even noticing it that Changkyun had to pull him to the side to talk.

“Dude I know you’re stressed but aren’t we all? The guys are doing their best to follow the game plan what’s going on with you?”

Seungcheol glares at his vice captain for a few seconds before everting his eyes elsewhere. He knows everything Changkyun said is true but he’s just not really in the mood to deal with admitting anything and putting down his pride right now.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off to cool down? I’ll tell the guys you’re not feeling okay..”

Seungcheol considers the suggestion for only a few seconds before walking away to the locker room.

“What’s going on?” Seungkwan asked.

Seungcheol was flipping through the tv channels when his friend dropped by.

“Nothing.” he answers.

“Hyung, it can’t be nothing if Changkyun hyung asked me to talk to you.”

The elder rolls his eyes at that.

“I’m just tired. I’m stressed. They game is next week if we lose that game that’s it for us. We’ve never made it to nationals because we always end up 2nd in the regionals and the first game we’re going against Kor-Tech who has the same standing as ours. It’s either our first loss or their first loss and I’m going crazy thinking about it.” He doesn’t mention about the other half of the truth.

Seungkwan sits next to his best friend and places what he hopes is a comforting arm over his shoulder.

“I know you’re pressured but hyung maybe you need to trust your own team now more than ever. You’ve never lost a game for a reason! You guys are good! That other team may be good too but I’m sure they’re also feeling the same amount of pressure- if not more,knowing they’re going up against you for their first match on their first time making it to the regionals! The fact that it’s not your first time in the regionals must be shaking them up already! At the end of the day the team who will win is the team who puts in more effort and _trust_ on their team. You have to trust everyone hyung. You can’t let the pressure get to you. You just need to set your focus where you need it to be.”

_He’s right. I cannot think of anything else right now. Focus Cheol! Focus._

Seungcheol apologized to his team the next day admitting he was on the wrong. He made sure he lets his teammates know how much he trusts everybody’s ability and he has confidence that they will win the game.

Practice went smoothly after. He was feeling light being able to push away thoughts that he need not to be thinking right now. The next few days went just as smooth and everybody was feeling great, even excited about the upcoming game. The day before the game Seungcheol opted for light training and watching their recorded game plays, reminding and suggesting additional strategies that they are surprisingly still coming up with down to the last day of practice.

“Guys this is it. I just want you to know that whatever happens today I will always be proud of us. Of course winning is still the goal but I hope we can still have our fun out there.” Seungcheol tells everyone while they’re waiting in the locker room.

“Homebase guys. We are not only playing to win, we are playing to make everybody watching us proud. Whether we know them or not as long as they’re wearing our colors, waving our banners, we’re doing it for them too. We’ve been in this position so many times, nobody knows our fields more than we do, every uneven planes, where it puddles when it rains, I hope we can take advantage of that. Do you hear that?” Seungcheol pauses to listen to the crowds chanting outside, smiling when he sees his teammates do the same. “Those screams, those cheers, those are for us! Let’s use that to fuel us, to hype us up to crave for another win! Guys we got this!”

The seventeen other men in the room let out their own versions of roar in approval, hyping each other up, shaking hands, tapping on the shoulders next to them. Today more than any other days, they feel more like a team and Seungcheol cannot be less than proud.

“Hansol,” Seungcheol calls out to the younger when the team started leaving for the field. The younger turns around smiling at him.

“Hyung! We got this! I’ll be damned if I let this slip through my fingers.”

The elder chuckles slapping the younger’s shoulder lightly.

“That’s the spirit! I know you will do great. Also, I wanna give you more motivation to do well today.”

Hansol furrows his eyebrows in confusion, patiently waiting for his hyung to continue.

“I’ve talked to Changkyun about this and we both agreed that, next year, you’re team captain.”

Seungcheol watches as Hansol’s eyes grow so wide he wanted to laugh a little.

“Uh.. Y-you.. Me..?”

“You earned the title man. Changkyun is graduating this year, I will probably interning somewhere two hours away from uni..”

“B-but.. hyung there are others too..”

“Mingyu is too hot headed, I need someone like Changkyun to lead the team..”

“You mean someone like you hyung..”

The elder smiles at that.

“Changkyun is better with emotions and keeping focus..and you’re the best fit for that team captain role.. so.. whatever happens after tonight, we’ll make our announcement. I am looking forward to winning of course!”

Hansol grins before pulling him into a short hug.

“Thank you hyung. We got this!”

The first ten minutes into the game Seungcheol knows something’s wrong. Mingyu doesn’t seem like himself at all. He was doing just fine during their pep talk in the locker room, even smiling at him a little but now? He’s way too hot even almost earning him a yellow card.

He lets it go for another ten minutes before deciding he needs to sit him down. Luckily, Kor-Tech called for a time-out.

“Mingyu what the hell was that?” Changkyun surprised Seungcheol with the question. Changkyun has always been the calmer one between the two of them.

Mingyu did not answer opting to look away, glaring at something or someone from the other bench.

Seungcheol pulls Mingyu to the side thinking it would be better if he had a one on one with him.

“Who is it?” He asks.

Mingyu meets his eyes but only glared at him. Seungcheol glares back. He’s not playing it nice today.

“Look, I don’t care if you still hate me. You can hate me all you want but this? This is not about you or me! This is about the team. So you’re either telling me what the hell is going on or you can sit the rest of the game out. Your choice!”

He sees Mingyu ball his fists, his fists going pale he has to be prepared for whatever’s going to happen next.

“Clock’s ticking Gyu-“

“It’s him. That’s him. Jisung.. Kor-Tech’s team captain.”

Seungcheol feels his blood boil in an instant. He looks at the other bench to find Jisung hyping up his team.

“Gyu listen to me. If you pull off another stunt I’m going to sit you out. I need you to focus. We need your head in the game! I cannot- _we cannot_ afford you getting kicked out of the field this early do you hear me?”

Mingyu tries to steady his breathing by taking in long deep breaths.

“I’m just worried about Minghao. He came to watch the game, I.. I didn’t know-“

“Worry about yourself for now. Minghao’s a lot tougher than you think.”

Seungcheol almost wanted to take the words back. He thinks Mingyu is not going to take that lightly especially after whatever he thinks happened between them. He only relaxes a little when he sees Mingyu breathe out slowly, his eyes closed.

“Okay. Okay.”

“I trust you Gyu. Do it for the team.”

“Yes hyung.” Seungcheol wanted to smile so wide. It’s been so long since Mingyu’s called him _hyung_ and it really should make him happy. But knowing the reason for Mingyu’s temper and Minghao’s insecurities is here makes him want to punch a wall.

Seungcheol channels his anger in scoring a goal. This is just like the first game, he realizes. It’s so close to the end of the first half and there’s sill no score for either teams and it’s making Seungcheol desperate. He knows that if they don’t score anything on the first half, they will loose all the advantage they could have had. He decided to sit Changkyun and Hansol out for the last ten minutes of the first half so the two could start recharging their energy for the second half. When the whistle blows indicating the end of the first half, Seungcheol was spent. He was never this tired at the end of just the first half in any of their games before.

He was still trying to catch his breath when he saw from the corner of his eyes Mingyu walking towards the bleachers, towards Wonwoo, Junhui and Minghao.

Although he couldn’t hear the conversation he’s almost sure sure he knows what’s happening just by looking at them from afar.

Wonwoo and Junhui has Minghao sitting in between them, Junhui tugging on the youngest’s sleeve who is shaking his head slightly while looking down.

They’re trying to convince him to leave but Minghao wants to support Mingyu so he’s trying to endure it.

He watches as Mingyu cups his face, probably saying his own piece but the youngest continues to shake his head. Seungcheol had to look away. He knew how much Minghao had to go through the first time but seeing it now, it only intensifies his want to punch someone, preferably that Jisung guy.

But he’s even madder because he knows he cannot do just that. He has a team to lead, a goal to score. They have to make that goal. For Minghao.

The second half started with him sitting out. He focuses his attention on Jisung who is currently on the field dribbling the ball.

“What the fuck?” He whispers to himself when he saw a smirk on the Jisung’s face when he came a little close. It didn’t take long before Mingyu’s on the ground.

“Hey! Referee aren’t you gonna call that?!” Seungcheol shouted from where he is now standing just at the edge of the line.

He saw Jisung’s smug face turn to the benches where he knows Minghao is and boy was he mad!

“That was a foul!” Seungcheol continues to yell walking towards the referee where he’s not supposed to.

“You have to get off the field!” The referee warns him.

“Maybe if you called the foul when you should have I wouldn’t be here!” He challenges.

Changkyun and Mingyu had to hold him back when the referee raises a yellow card on him.

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Mingyu scoffs.

Everybody around them start booing at the referee which only made the situation worse.

“Get your friend off the field!” The referee warns, pointing a finger at them.

Seungcheol had to shake his teammates off of him before walking to the bench. He’s seething and for the third time in just an hour he wanted to hurt someone.

He plops on the bench, cupping his face, unable to believe what just happened. In all his years playing college soccer, this is the first time he’s been given a yellow card. He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry, really! What he does know is he would do it all over again.

He came back to the field after Changkyun asked for a time out. They still have about twenty five minutes before the end of the second half and God forbid there will be a shoot out to decide the winner for the match. _We have to score._

He’s hyperaware of everybody from the opposing team’s eyes on him but he only has his eyes on Jisung, that sly cunning bastard. His eyes caught sight of Mingyu receiving the ball and he’s on autopilot.He curses under his breath realizing their play has been easily read when he saw both him and Hansol are heavily guarded. It was hard getting through everybody but he somehow slipped past them and used all of his strength to run towards Mingyu to receive the pass. When his eyes met with Mingyu’s, the younger bends the ball just in time for him to trap it with his chest, dribbling it across the field. He looks to his right and saw Hansol already running towards the goal and was about to bend the ball to him when he sees the guy marking him cut him off making him do a nutmeg instead. By this time all the midfielders from his team are close by despite being marked. Hansol skillfully dribbles the ball until Mingyu was clear. Mingyu traps the ball and does a dangerous kick to Seungcheol who managed to do a bicycle kick towards the goal crossing his fingers hoping to score.

The crowd went wild as the first score of the night was made. Kor-Tech asks for a time-out as expected.

Seungcheol’s team celebrates their first goal high-fiving each other as they run to their bench.

“Great job hyung!” Hansol was grinning when he got close to him.

“That was a great play Hansol! Mingyu!” Seungcheol taps the taller guy’s shoulder. “Great pass!”

Mingyu grins back at him, mood obviously elated by the recent goal.

“That was a really good kick hyung.” Mingyu complimented him back.

“Okay guys..” Seungcheol starts the huddle. He looks at the big screen for the timer and sees they only have a little less than fifteen minutes left. “This time is all about defense. Han, Yoo and Shim. I don’t care much about the others but these are the guys we need to keep an eye on. Gyu you take Shim,

“Han. I’ll take Han.” Seungcheol knew this was gonna happen. He knew Mingyu would insist on marking Han for very personal reasons and now that they are almost at the end of the game, Mingyu doesn’t care about anything else.

He pulls Mingyu to the side while Changkyun continues the rest of the huddle

“Mingyu..”

“Hyung, I have to do this. Please..”

“No. We both know this is too personal for you and I can’t have you getting kicked out of the field with less than fifteen minutes left.” Seungcheol reminds him. They are both on thin ice for having a yellow card each. “We know Jisung can easily turn the game on you if you even get close to him I want you as far away from him as possible. Shim is a lot similar to you in terms of play you can easily read his moves.We cannot let him have the ball. Gyu I need you to listen to me.”

Mingyu’s eyes on him were intense but he knows he’s listening. When Mingyu nods his head, he pulls him back to the huddle.

“Guys, let’s do this. We will not let them score. This will not end up in a tiebreaker. Defense up boys bring it in!”

They put their hands forwards in the center of the huddle and did their chant of “fighting!”

The team managed to keep Kor-Tech from scoring, their goalie did two saves in the last eight minutes and he couldn’t be more proud. With less than five minutes left on the clock, he is more hyperaware of everything around him. With Hansol currently dribbling the ball, he wishes for the time to speed up a little. But just like in any other game the last five minutes is very crucial with a score of 1-0.

Seungcheol blinks for a couple of seconds when out of nowhere he saw Jisung slip past Changkyun and was running fast towards Hansol. The guy is desperate and with only a few minutes left with no warningsunder his name he knows he’s reckless.

He runs after Jisung fast and was just in time to stop Jisung from tackling Hansol, by tackling him instead. He hears a whistle and looks behind him to see the referee waving the red card.

When he looks back down at Jisung he wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face.

 _Fucking bastard._ He thinks to himself.

He feels big hands pull him up by his shoulder.

“Hyung are you okay?” Mingyu asks him.

Seungcheol couldn’t answer right away as he hears a scoff behind him.

“I have to say I’m surprised it wasn’t you who did that.” Jisung commented offhandedly, looking at the taller.

Seungcheol grabs Mingyu before he could do anything that will get him kicked off the field too.

“Oh believe me I would have done more than that off the field.” Mingyu bites back, Seungcheol could feel the spite in his tone.

“Tss.. All of that hate for that loser Minghao?” the other chuckles.

Seungcheol doesn’t know what came over him and everything happened so fast. He just realized he’s thrown a punch when he feels some of his own teammates dragging him off the field.

“Player No. 1 Choi Seungcheol from Hangguk University, off the field.” The commenter announces over the speakers.

“Gyu don’t get kicked out too. Win this match for Minghao.” Seungcheol warns him before he walks off to the locker area where he needs to wait until the match is over.

Seungcheol was so mad the first thing he did when he got to the locker room was punch the door.

He sits on the bench straining his ears, listening to the crowd outside. He buries his face in his hands hoping for the best that he didn’t hear the door opening.

“Hyung?”

Seungcheol slowly lifts his head up to see Minghao standing in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” He asks.

“Why did you do that? Why did you get yourself kicked out when there’s only five minutes left?” Minghao asks without judgement in his voice.

“You saw the game. He was gonna tackle Hansol..” he explains.

“So you tackled him instead? I mean, I get that you want to protect your team but why did you have to throw a punch? You know you could get suspended for doing that..”

“I don’t care if I get suspended. I will not let anybody hurt the people I’m trying to protect.”

He saw Minghao open his mouth but was stopped when a loud roar erupted from the outside.

“It’s all worth it in the end.” Seungcheol said smiling so wide knowing what he said is true. This is not their last game after all.


	13. Push and Pull (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took a while to update this. Life has been bitching at me I could only do so much about it 🙃🙃
> 
> But here it is! Part 1 of Minghao's POV. I hope this isnt too bad 🤷♀️
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It’s been months since they’ve last talked and a lot has changed; or rather, everything went back to how it was before Seungcheol happened. Only this time, he’s a little less shy around people and he can walk without constantly looking on the ground, but there is no shaking away the feeling of being sad and just tired and lethargic most of the time. The first couple of months were the worst for him. He locked himself in his room for a couple of weeks when he got home for the break. His parents weren’t expecting him to come as he already told them he has other plans. When class started again he wouldn’t leave his room too unless it’s for food or class. He guesses it’s because of this that Mingyu started inviting Hansol over. Mingyu knows Minghao is not capable of being rude if they have guests over. Also he thinks Mingyu isn’t just doing this to get him out of his room or to socialize, he thinks there’s more to it if all the times he’s dragged Wonwoo either to his room or outside while Hansol is over is anything to go by.

Minghao would lie to himself if he says he doesn’t like Hansol’s company. Hansol is a very nice and cheery guy. Sometimes he reminds him of Seungcheol, the way he looks after him which made things a little more complicated than they have to be.

Ever since he stopped talking to Seungcheol, Hansol hasbeen spending more time with him and his friends. He was uncomfortable at first, knowing what kind of rumours that could start but he couldn’t do anything when Mingyu would always invite Hansol to hang out especially after practice games.

He saw the look on Seungcheol’s face when he saw them together at the library and he wanted to explain himself, tell him that its not what he thinks it is, but he also knows it’s nobody else’s business and nobody else’s fault but his that they stopped talking.

Today is no different. He was just trying to finish a homework when Mingyu came back dragging him out of his room only to see Hansol sitting on the couch. They just finished a practice game and Mingyu wanted them to go out.

“Come on! It would be fun Hao!”

Minghao watches as Hansol follows their conversation with his eyes.

“We have classes tomorrow! Also I was doing something before you rudely interrupted me.” Minghao answers.

“Come on please! Just for a couple of hours I promise!”

MInghao knows he will never win against a whiny Kim Mingyu because he knows he wouldn’t stop until he got a _yes_ for an answer so he just took a deep breath and rolls his eyes.

“Three hours tops then I’m going back here with or without you.”

Mingyu answers him with the biggest grin he could manage.

Not even five minutes in the bar and Mingyu managed to pick a fight- or tried to, at least- with none other than Seungcheol, the very guy he’s doing his best to avoid. Thank goodness Changkyun and his other friends are there too to break up the fight even before it started. But of course Mingyu had to still be a bitch about it he knew he had to do something even before his best friend does or say something stupid.

“Mingyu. Stop.” he warns out of nowhere, surprising even himself.

He didn’t know he was holding his breath until Seungcheol walks away.

“I know it’s not my place to say this but, if you’re gonna stare at him like that why don’t you just go talk to him?”

He turns his head to the guy sitting directly in front of him now taking a sip of his beer.

He had just returned from the restroom trip where he bumped into Seungcheol. He seemed a little drunk and it worried him.

“What happened with you two? I mean, you can choose not to answer of course, I’m just really thinking out loud. I’ve always thought you guys were perfect for each other., you were so happy..”

“How do you do it?”

Minghao watches as Hansol’s eyebrows meet in confusion.

“How can you casually hang out with me, watch me stare at him, knowing I’m constantly thinking about him?”

Hansol leans back on his chair as he take a deep breath. “You’ve caught on huh?”

Minghao only gave him a tight lipped smile.

“Have you always known?” Hansol asked.

Minghao thought about it. _Have I always known?_

“Seungcheol may have told me a couple of times how he caught you looking at me when you thought nobody’s looking. And the gallery at the exhibit..”

Minghao giggles when the other chuckles at what he said while shaking his head.

“He told you about that too?” he asks.

“Seungcheol told me he didn’t do it and asked me if I wanted to know who did it. I didn’t want to know at the time because I don’t want anything to change. Like, if I knew who did it, I don’t want the knowledge of who did it change anything especially since everything was going great..”

“And now?”

Minghao looked away turning his head back to Seungcheol’s direction but not for long. He turns back to look at Hansol.

“Things happened and here we are..” he answers. “I’m sorry..”

“What for? Hansol asks, confused.

“I’m sorry Mingyu’s making you do this..”

Hansol froze a bit.

“Does.. does he know?”he asks.

Minghao can only shrug. “I don’t know. I think Seungcheol told him something to some extent? I mean, he’s been bringing you over to the house since.. since that thing with Cheol happened..” He notes how he couldn’t bring himself to say “break up”, referring to what happened between them “that thing”.

Hansol seemed to give it a little thought. “Yeah he might have..”

He watches as the other nods his head a little, his little smile turning into a bitter frown.

“Well, to answer your question, I don’t really know. I mean, I guess I’ve always known you will never really look at me that way but it’s still nice to hang out.. being here for you..with you..”

Minghao frowns at that. He used to like him, a lot, actually. But Seungcheol came and just took everything by storm.

“Thanks.. I’m really… I’m really sorry..”

“Hey don’t be. _I’m_ sorry- but mostly for myself..” Hansol lets out a nervous laugh which only confused him.

The other meets his eyes before looking down on his bottle, biting his lover lip.

“Okay.. confession timeI guess..” Hansol started. “I’ve liked you since freshman year. I don’t know if you remember but it was during orientation day, you weren’t looking where you’re going, I guess I wasn’t looking too because we bumped into each and you dropped some of your stuff and I was helping you pick everything up but not once did you look at me. You were just saying you’re sorry over and over again. And when you got all your stuff back you looked up a little only to bow your head before you said thanks and left.”

Minghao wouldn’t tell him but he remembered that day like it was yesterday. That was the first time he saw him and he would have blushed if he was capable of feeling anything that time other than insecurity and self-hatred. Hansol was the most beautiful person he’s seen. But he knows beautiful things are out of his reach so he looked away.

“And then I started seeing you more after that. I’ve always wondered why you always walk with your head bent down, like, I didn’t really get it. Then last semester I heard about you and Seungcheol hyung. I couldn’t believe it at first. Like, I’m on the team with Cheol hyung and I’ve always known about his relationships. His boyfriends always came to see him during practice and hang out with us but you never did so I thought they were just rumors you know?”

Hansol smiles his gummy smile at him before he continues.

“So… I actually thought about approaching you already. Like, I was really hoping those rumors were not true.. and then you started showing up at the games.. and hyung would not stop talking about you..”

Minghao listens and he hears the other’s heart break a little. His shaking voice didn’t help one bit to hide it.

“So, I’m.. I’m more sorry for myself? It’s nobody else’s fault that I’m not with you.. maybe if I was brave enough to approach you before..maybe it could have turned out differently?”

Minghao didn’t say anything to that. He just looks at him, searching his own heart if he can feel something, anything, for this guy in front of him. He thought about how _they_ could have been. If it would have worked out better than it did with Seungcheol? But all he felt is guilt. He feels guilty towards Seungcheol for even trying to think about it- about other possibilities.

“I’m sorry..”

“No! Don’t be. Again, it’s nobody else’s fault but mine. I wasn’t brave enough. You deserved someone who’d fight for you, overcome their fears to be with you. And I know you didn’t ask and I hope I’m not stepping over any lines but I know how much Cheol hyung suffered when it all ended. Mingyu was a real bitch to him too especially on the field. He loved you so much he endured everything for a chance to talk to you again, to work things out. And I guess it’s also why he decided to stop trying.”

Minghao looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Minghao, you avoided him like a plague. Your friends wouldn’t let him anywhere near you, drags you away the moment he even looked in your direction. He doesn’t know what he did to make you leave just like that and I’m sorry, I still like you very much but that was a really shitty thing to do. He stopped trying because he thinks that’s what you wanted and he was willing to give you that even though it hurt him so much. He was only thinking about you and what you want even if that meant setting you free. “

“For someone who just told me he still likes me you sure are very supportive of him..”

Hansol chuckles before opening another bottle of beer for himself.

“Because if I can’t be with you I’d rather you be with someone I could trust you with. Someone I know would take care of you and not hurt you.. trust me Minghao, he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you..” Hansol surprising him by looking straight to his eyes as he said this.

“Minghao I really hope you could fix things with him.. because even I have to admit, if we were to be together, I don’t think I can be half the man that he is..”

He was about to say something when he heard a light crash a few tables over. Before he could turn his head, he saw Hansol already making his way to where the sound came from.

_Seungcheol._

“Hyung!” He heard Hansol call.

“It’s okay.. I got this..” Changkyun answered as he stumbles under Seungcheol’s weight on him.

Minghao found himself making his way towards them with ease as people started giving them distance.

“Hyung are you sure? Just how much did he have to drink?” Hansol asked as he wraps Seungcheol’s other arm over his own shoulder.

“A little too much apparently.. he was doing okay controlling his beer before he had that little restroom break. Maybe thought he could handle more after… Seungcheol stop moving too much!” Changkyun groans.

Minghao follows them outside to the parking lot, assisting however he can. When Changkyun hands him his car key, he was quick to unlock the backseat.

Changkyun and Hansol had a hard time settling him down but managed without hurting the other.

“You should go with them I don’t think Changkyun hyung can handle him by himself..” Hansol’s voice was so soft Minghao almost missed it. It’s not like he wasn’t already planning to anyway.

“Yeah, yeah. Will you tell Ming-“

“I’ll take of them Hao, just go before Kyun hyung drives away..”

Minghao nods his head before sliding in next to Seungcheol, Changkyun clearly surprised by his action.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

MInghao only nods his head.

It wasn’t easy dragging Seungcheol to his room on the third floor but they somehow managed.

When they settled him down on his bed he noticed Changkyun check the time a couple of times.

“You can go hyung.. I’ll stay and look after him..”

Changkyun squints his eyes at the younger, gauging his sincerity.

“Don’t worry about him hyung..”“It’s you I’m worried about.. well.. okay.. I’m worried about you guys..”

Minghao smiles a little at him, glad to know nothing has changed with them at least. Changkyun is still like the big brother to him as he was before when Seungcheol and him were still together.

“It’ll be okay hyung.. I promise..”

Changkyun gave him one last look before turning around. Just as he was about to close the door behind him though, he turns back around.

“Hao, I’m sure you had your reason why you left him without a word.. but I’m asking.. as someone who cares about you both.. please try to work it out? He misses you everyday. He’s been with a few people and they all left him without a word too but this is the most hurt I’ve seen him. At least tell him what he did wrong if you don’t love him anymore so he can understand. He keeps thinking something’s wrong with him if y’all left him without a word and I just.. it’s not fair for him.. he loved you so much.. he still does..”

Minghao sits beside Seungcheol who’s tossing and turning on his bed. The elder would mutter something gibberish from time to time and he watches him with a little smile on his face.

“Sss hot..” Seungcheol groans. He saw Seungcheol start to sweat a little. He got up and pulled out a towel form one of the drawers before washing it with cool water on the sink. He wipes Seungcheol’s face clean and stares a little.

“I miss you so much..” he whispers, pressing a light kiss on the elder’s forehead.

Because it is true. Minghao misses him. There was never a day that goes by that he doesn’t regret his actions. Seungcheol is the first person he has ever loved that actually loved him back, if not more. He knows he should have been honest to not only Seungcheol, but also his friends- should have told them what happened, what he heard that fateful day that really hurt his feelings, making him wonder if any of what Seungcheol showed him, told him, is true.

His heart tells him Seungcheol couldn’t have faked any of those. He’s done so much to show him how much he truly cares for him, how much he loves him, but his brain tells him differently.

How can he still believe everything was true when what he heard that day in the restroom came out of Seungcheol’s own mouth?

Seungcheol squirms a little, tugging at his own shirt. Minghao took that as a sign that he must be feeling hot wearing a sweatshirt over a shirt.

“Come on, let’s get these off of you and get you into a fresh clean shirt.” MInghao tells him, not minding if Seungcheol hears him this time or not.

“Hhot..” Seungcheol whines.

Minghao helps him pull his shirt over his head and feels his eyes sting a little when he saw some healing bruises on his arms, shoulders, chest and back. He knows soccer can sometimes get physical but couldn’t shake the thought of some of these bruises he got were intentionally inflicted.

_I’m not surprised anymore. He’s been doing more than just that._ He remembers Seungcheol told him earlier, pertaining to Mingyu. He’ll make sure to have a proper talk with him about this.

“I’m sorry..” he lets himself cry a little as he carefully wipes Seungcheol’s body with the damp towel he’s still holding, planting soft kisses where there’s a bruise. He got him into a clean shirt after that and runs his fingers through the sleeping man’s hair, not leaving his side until he also falls asleep.

Seungcheol was still fast asleep when he woke up just a few hours later. He noticed some ray of light slip through the blinds and contemplates if he should already leave. He turns on his side so he’s facing the elder. Minghao allows himself to stare, to drink him all in since this moment may not come again. He reaches over to swipe the fringe off of Seungcheol’s eyes. _He’s still so, so handsome._

He pulls his phone out of his jeans pocket and turns on the camera. He took as much pictures of Seungcheol as he could from every angle possible. When he’s satisfied with the amount of pictures he’s taken, he got off the bed hoping there’s enough ingredients in the pantry and fridge for soup.

He’s disappointed to see mostly packs of ramyun and more cup noodles in the cupboards but he’s not surprised. He remembers Seungcheol told him when they were still together that he mostly ate instant noodles before they got together, only able to eat proper food when he’s with his two best friends because Seungkwan wouldn’t let them die of sodium overdose. Minghao made sure he kept their meals healthy too especially after they became official. He would cook for him, go with him on grocery runsand calling his mother and asking for recipes.

_Choi Seungcheol you need to better take care of yourself._

He spent the next hour cooking whatever is in Seungcheol’s fridge before they all rot and go to waste. He doesn’t understand why the elder kept some produce and other ingredients if he doesn’t even cook. By the time Seungcheol woke up he has prepared three side dishes already fermenting and hangover soup.

He watches as Seungcheol ate, doing is best to calm his raging heart by thinking about how he could get back at Mingyu for treating Seungcheol so badly. But then again, he knows it’s his own fault. He knew about his friends’ protective instincts when it came to him. _What have I done?_

“You could sit, you know? Maybe eat something too? You cooked this after all.” Seungcheol tells him, glancing at him from time to time.

“It’s okay. I had a few quick bites while I was preparing that. I’ll have to leave soon too, I got class.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He did eat a little and he have classes today, just all in the morning.

When Seungcheol asked him if he wanted to change- that he still has some of his stuff, he knew his time with Seungcheol is almost up.

When he retreats to the bathroom to shower, he allowed himself to cry a little more. God, he missed Seungcheol so much and it hurts having him so close but not able to touch him- not now that he’s conscious, at least.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, there was no sign of Seungcheol. He contemplates whether or not to check on him.

_Might as well._

He knocked twice. When Seungcheol didn’t answer, he slowly opened the door and called out to him.

He found him curled up under his sheets.

“Uhmm… I’m gonna.. I’m gonna go…” he announced in his soft voice.

Seungcheol slowly got up and turns to his direction but he did not meet his eyes making him a little disappointed. He wanted to see his face one last time before he leaves.

“Yeah.. sorry about the trouble.. thanks for looking after me.. it won’t happen again..”

“Oh it’s okay hyung. I insisted any-“ he stops himself before he could say it. 

“Uhm.. is it.. is it okay if I.. is it okay if I leave my stuff here for now? I’m just gonna pick it up later?”

It’s pathetic- but he needs a reason to see him again. And when Seungcheol told him it’s okay and that he can pick it up anytime, that he hasn’t changed the passcode of the door, he left his dorm with a little smile on his face.

When Minghao got back home he made sure to have that talk with Mingyu. The other was upset, of course. The two bickered and didn’t stop until Junhui got home and made them. Minghao did his best to make his friends understand that as much as he appreciates them looking after him, they have to let him fight his own fight, that he’s not as fragile as they think he is.

That night, for the first time, he told them what happened months ago. Why he disappeared at the game, why he distanced himself from Seungcheol. His friends were mad but when he told them what everybody’s been telling him about Seungcheol, how he suffered, how he did everything to fix what was broken even before knowing the reason it got broken in the first place, even they had to admit they had been harsh.

When he was back in his room, thinking about everything that happened in the last 24 hours he suddenly felt overwhelmed with feelings he thought he’s forgotten. He feels his heart clench at the thought of being so close to Seungcheol but not being with him. Apparently all those months away from him did not really help him with forgetting, with the longing. Last night only proved to him just how much the elder has made himself a comfortable place in his heart that he feels achingly empty not being with him now.

Those few hours he spent taking care of the drunk Seungcheol has been the happiest he’s been in months. He didn’t feel as empty as he did for months. And now, knowing that Seungcheol still feels the same for him, still loves him, his head is buzzing. He wants him back.

He looks at his reflection in the mirror with this realization. He’s scared of how much he still wants him but mostly he’s scared of how much he’s considering doing unimaginable things to get back with him. These thoughts, these feelings are very new to him and it sends him into a panic.

_What if he doesn’t want me back? Just because his friends said he still loves me doesn’t mean he wants me back. He wouldn’t even look at me._

All the confidence and resolve he had earlier goes to the drain. 


	14. Push And Pull (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for waiting!
> 
> Here's a short update! We're so close to the end of this story 😔  
> But I want to thank all of you who waited patiently for the updates and leaving comments.. it was so much fun! Please leave some more.. i love reading them 🥰 🥰
> 
> be safe everyone!!

He just stepped out of his room when Mingyu came back so beat he collapses on the couch with a soft thud. It’s been two weeks and he’s been doing really bad at pushing the thought of Seungcheol away but he keeps himself from walking to where Seungcheol’s dorm is. His clothes can rot there, he thinks that’s much better than confronting his feelings again and go down into a spiral of panic and self-doubt again. Unfortunately, these past two weeks had also been the most stressed and tired he’s seen his best friend, which means Seungcheol is pretty much in the same condition.

“Gyu..” he calls his best friend. When the man didn’t move, he pokes him in the shoulder with his bare foot.

“Gyu..”

Mingyu opens his eyes before sitting up only to lean his full weight on the younger when he sat next to him.

“Had anything to eat?”he asked.

He feels his best friend nod his head in response.

“Aren’t you guys overworking yourselves? It’s just another game..” Minghao pointed out.

“It’s not just another game Hao. A lot is riding on this game..” Mingyu answers.

MInghao knows why this is a very important game to them and their team. Mingyu explained it to him after he called him out for always coming back late and drained from soccer practice.

“I still think you’re overworking yourselves too much. You haven’t had a night off for two weeks would it hurt you guys to skip a day to let your bodies recover a bit?”

Mingyu didn’t say anything to that. He feels the weight disappear from his shoulder and saw his friend frowning when he looked at him.

“Hao, I think you should check on Seungcheol hyung..”

Minghao’s eyes go wide at the suggestion.

“Have you seen him lately? I see him everyday and even I could tell he’s lost a lot of weight. He’s bruising a lot easily lately, he doesn’t join us for dinner after practice saying he’d rather just go back to his dorm and rest which is a complete lie since some of the boys have seen him still at the field watching our practice games after we’ve had our stomachs filled.”

Minghao feels his heart ache at the thought of Seungcheol not taking care of himself. He remembered how the man is so good at taking care of him while they were still together and he’s upset that he can’t do the same to him, when he thinks the elder needed care the most.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what Mingyu had told him two nights ago that he gathered up all the courage he has to unblock Seungcheol’s number and hope that he hasn’t changed it yet.

He went to sleep with a smile on his face knowing he’ll see the elder tomorrow.

He feels his heart drop to his stomach when he saw Seungcheol walk in the diner. Mingyu wasn’t lying when he said Seungcheol was in a bad shape. His cheeks are hallow, the shadow under his eyes are so big he looked like he hasn’t slept for weeks, the shirt he’s wearing hang loosely on his shoulders looking too big on him when it fit him just right when he bought it for him when they were still together. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, touch his face. It’s only been two weeks since he last saw him but seeing hm now it felt so much longer.

When Seungcheol finally sits down in front of him, it took him everything not to shed a tear. He’s sweating from all the running he did just to get there on time but he has a little smile on his face. God, he missed that smile.

He saw a flash of disappointment on Seungcheol’s face when he told him he’s already eaten- another lie. He wants to be the one taking care of Seungcheol for now which wouldn’t be the case if he eats with him, knowing that the elder would be the one attending to his needs like he always did when they were still together. Minghao pretended to be doing something while he eats to make it less awkward for the elder while still being attentive to what he thinks the other needs. He would pass him tissue to wipe his mouth, fill his glass with water when it’s emptied and it felt good.

After Seungcheol’s done eating he admitted why he asked to see him. He saw the surprise on the elder’s face when he told him he still cares so much for him when really, what he wanted to tell him is _I love you still._

Seungcheol asked him if he could drive him home after. Minghao reminded him that he still has class and he doesn’t want to bother him any more than he already did.

“You treated me lunch. The least I can do now is to take you back home at least. I mean, that’s if you’re going back now?”

Minghao wasn’t planning to go home this early, he was going to the library to work on his project but figured what he can do in the library, he can do at home instead.

“I.. are you sure?” he asks.

MInghao’s heart skipped a couple of beats when the elder smiled so wide at him, the kind that expresses more than words could.

“I insist.”

They were quiet on theride back to his apartment. He looks to his side from time-to-time only to look back up front when Seungcheol spares him a glance.

“Uhh…” he turns his head back to the elder when he started.

“Are you coming to the game?” Seungcheol asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

“I’m.. I’m not sure yet..” is all he can answer.

By this time, they’re already pulling up in front of Minghao’s apartment.

He hears the other sigh before he spoke again.

“I hope you could come.. it would be nice knowing you’re there even if it’s just for Mingyu and Hansol..”

He did not miss the way his forehead scrunch a little.

“You’re gonna be late if you don’t leave now..” Minghao reminded him instead as he unbuckles his seatbelt. He heard the other sigh again before he pushed the door open.

“Thanks for the ride..” he added as he got off the car. He was gonna leave it at that but he couldn’t let the other drive away with the thought of him and Hansol in his head.

“Uhm..” he bends his back a little so he could see Seungcheol, the other leaning forward a little too, waiting for his next words.

“If I’m going to the game it’s not just going to be because of Mingyu and Hansol. I’ll be there to cheer for you too..”

He watches as a smile slowly formed on Seungcheol’s lips.

“Also…” he swallows a lump on his throat before he said his next words. “Hansol and I, we’re only friends.. nothing more.. take care on your way back.”

Minghao does not look back after he closed the passenger door shut.

He thought about messaging Seungcheol again so many times but always held himself back from doing it. He doesn’t really know why if he’s being honest. The way the elder smiled at him the last time he saw him seemed so genuine that he was having a hard time not thinking about it. He tells himself over and over again _maybe Seungcheol wouldn’t mind if I message him again?_ But every time he thinks he’s gathered enough confidence to just do it, he deletes the message before he could send it. He’s been playing push and pull with himself that he didn’t realize just how many days have passed since he saw him last.

“Come on Hao, Wonwoo saved us a seat.”

Minghao follows Junhui to the bleachers where there’s very little space left. He saw Wonwoo waving his hand at them and breathes a sigh of relief seeing that they didn’t have to go far up.

He scans the field for Seungcheol the moment he’s settled in between his friends but his eyes lock down on someone from the other team. He feels his throat close up, his hands started to shake.

He could hear his friends talking to him but everything sounded like they were underwater, he could feel his heartbeat in his ears.

“Fuck..” Minghao finally snaps out of it when he feels somebody shake him a little, Junhui. He turns to look at him but was pulled into a hug instead.

“Let’s go Hao. We can just go I’m sure Mingyu will understand..”

“Wait..what is going on?” Wonwoo asked, confused.

Minghao isn’t sure if Junhui explained it to Wonwoo or not, he feels his ears ringing, his stomach churning, his breath shallow, there’s no doubt in his mind he’s having a panic attack. He hears Junhui counting in his ears, something they came up with in the past that for some reason helps Minghao calm down a little.

“..that’s right Hao, you’re doing great.. one.. two.. one..”

When he’s feeling a little better he pulls away gently from Junhui’s hug, resting his eyes on his lap. He doesn’t know how long he’s been looking down only snapping out from zoning out when he hears Mingyu’s voice.

“Please Hao. Just go home…”

“No.. Mingyu I’m okay now I promise..” Minghao has been trying to convince his friends that he’s feeling better now. That the attack earlier was probably just an initial reaction but he’s feeling better. He really is.

“Hao…”

“Guys please.. all these worrying is not gonna make everything better for me.. you have to stop.. I’m a grown man I can handle this.. please.. let me handle this on my own..” he says close to a whisper. He knows his friends only mean well.

“But-“

“Babe.. stop it.. if Minghao says he’s okay, then he’s okay..”

Minghao looks to his side only to see Wonwoo smiling at him. “You got this Hao.”

The next half an hour was so much better for him. No more tightening in his chest, no more panic attacks, he can even say he’s finally really getting into the game. When the time runs out for the first half, he saw how spent everybody is already looking. He worried for Mingyu and Hansol and Changkyun and the rest of the team. But most of all, he worried about Seungcheol. The months they spent together showed him how serious the elder is when it comes to the game. The pressure he puts on himself- as much as it is ugly- he finds beautiful. Seungcheol puts one hundred percent in everything he does, may it be the games, his studies, pursuing him- and perhaps that’s what really made him fall for him.

He wanted so bad to approach the elder, give him words of encouragement, but he holds back. He isn’t sure if Seungcheol would want that from him anyway, so he stays seated on the bleachers with his friends, praying to whoever was listening that they win this one, for Seungcheol.

The second half was intense, everything happened so fast. Seungcheol scored a goal which had everybody, even himself jumping on their seats. He smiles when he saw the wide grin on the elder’s face, he smiled wider when he saw Mingyu and Seungcheol smiling at each other. And then it happened- Seungcheol tackled Jisung, then he threw a punch.

Minghao finds himself running towards the locker room where Seungcheol was kicked off to. He saw the elder punch the door and felt his heart crack a little for him.

He found him with his face buried in his hands, sweating, taking in deep breaths- perhaps trying to calm himself down.

“Hyung?” it was too late to take his words back. He watches as Seungcheol slowly lifts his head up to meet his eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

“Why did you do that? Why did you get yourself kicked out when there’s only five minutes left?” he asks as gentle as he could. He saw the game, he knew what was gonna happen if Seungcheol didn’t act on it first and that is exactly what the elder answered him with.

“Why did you have to throw a punch? You know you could get suspended from doing that..” he tries to reason with his senior.

“I don’t care if I get suspended. I will not let anybody hurt the people I’m trying to protect.”

Minghao stares at him, unable to find the right words. He was only brought out from his daze when he felt the ground rumble and a loud roar could be heard from outside. The smile on Seungcheol’s face tells him that even though he isn’t sure what provoked the elder to throw that punch, the punch was very well deserved and worth it.

 _That smile._ Minghao has dreamed so many times of seeing that smile on his face again.

His feet takes him close to where Seungcheol is now standing, the elder just staring at him. He knows there isn’t much time left before the door flies open with the rest of Seungcheol’s team bursting in. He watches as the smile on his face slowly disappears and turns into a slight frown, unsure what’s happening.

Minghao isn’t sure what he’s doing too, but he does what he feels is right.

He cups the elders face and closes the distance between their lips. He tastes salty tears but he doesn’t pull away.


	15. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what happened to us..” he started. “and right now, I don’t know if knowing the answer to that question is as important as getting the answer to the question I am about to ask you..”
> 
> If Seungcheol thought MInghao couldn’t get any more tensed, he was wrong.
> 
> “Will you give us another chance? I love you so much Minghao, I never stopped.. I..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading!
> 
> A special THANK YOU goes to everyone who interacted with me as we go along with the updates. I loved reading your comments and knowing the updates did something to you emotionally. Sorry for making you sad, for making you wanna fight 😂 I really appreciate you guys!! 😭 I'm sad this story has come to an end but I hope you check out my other works too. They're not too bad 🙃
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you leave me more comments here for the last time 🥰
> 
> See you on my next stories 😊 I love you all! Keep safe everyone!!

The moment Minghao’s lips touches his he felt an overwhelming feeling of being home. It’s been so damn long he couldn’t help but cry.

When Minghao pulls away a little, he pulls him back in. He cannot just kiss him like that and pull away when he wants to. He’s done with Minghao’s game of push and pull.

When he finally lets go he sees MInghao’s eyes streaming with tears too. He reaches out to wipe the younger’s tears with the pads of his fingers and he felt so happy when he lets him.

It didn’t take long before Minghao reaches for his hands, held it tightly, squeezing them every three seconds. When they hear Seungcheol’s team coming, the younger took a few steps backwards, only letting his hand go when he turns to walk out the door.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” the bite in Changkyun’s voice is palpable. There is a thick tension in the room and he doesn’t blame him.

“We should have expected something like this could happen.” Seungcheol merely shrugs.

“How are you okay with this?” It was Mingyu who asked. “Isn’t this a bit too much? They could have just suspended you for the next couple of games but no! They suspended you for the rest of the regionals because you threw a punch? Punches were thrown before too but they didn’t go this far?”

“I guess you’ll just have to win the regionals so this isn’t my last game this year..”

Seungcheol wouldn’t show it but he’s just as pissed as everybody else. He wanted to punch the wall when their coach talked to him about the committee’s decision of suspending him. Jisung’s family, apparently, has connections they don’t have. It’s unfair! It really is, but he knew he’d do it again. It is with that thought that he accepted his fate. He’d punch the guy again and again if he could for hurting Minghao.

Seungcheol drags his feet to his dorm after practice. He poured all his anger and frustrations from being suspended during practice. If he’s not gonna be in the games, his team needs to work extra hard.

He was so ready to call it a night when he hears a knock on his door just before he was about to turn in for the day. He checks the time, 11:17PM. _Who could this be?_

“Hi..”

Seungcheol stares at him for a while before he stepped to the side so Minghao could come in.

“What.. what’re you doing here this late?” he managed to ask when he found his voice again.

The younger shuffles on his feet, looking around the room. He pulls him to sit on the couch.

“I heard what happened..” Minghao answered as soon as they were both seated side by side.

Seungcheol could only sigh.

“Yeah.. well..”

“You shouldn’t have thrown that punch Seungcheol..”

Seungcheol didn’t know if he wanted to smile or frown. Minghao only calls him by his name if the younger is more serious than he normally is already.

“Well, I did. And I’ll do it again..”

“Cheol how can you still say that? You got suspended! All because of a single punch..”

“I knew I should have done more damage than that, at least this suspension is justified-”

“Cheol..”

He looks to his side to find Minghao looking upset.

“I don’t know why you’re more upset than I am. I’m the one being punished, not you..” he reasons.

“Because you shouldn’t have punched him because of what he said about me but you did and now not only were you thrown out of the game, you’re suspended too! Because of me!”

Seungcheol stops. He hates seeing Minghao cry.

“Mingyu.. he told me everything that happened.. why you threw that punch.. why would you do that?” Minghao managed to say in between sobs.

Seungcheol only manages to give him a sad smile.

“Hao, I thought I answered that question already? Didn’t I say I won’t let him hurt the people I’m trying to protect?”

He watches as Minghao stills, tension on his shoulders. The younger did nothing but stare at him. He reaches out and gently took Minghao’s hand in his.

“I don’t know what happened to us..” he started. “and right now, I don’t know if knowing the answer to that question is as important as getting the answer to the question I am about to ask you..”

If Seungcheol thought MInghao couldn’t get any more tensed, he was wrong.

“Will you give us another chance? I love you so much Minghao, I never stopped.. I..”

Seungcheol couldn’t continue what he was saying as lips are once again pressed against his. He doesn’t think. His arms seemed to have a mind of their own when they wrapped around the younger, holding him impossibly close against his chest. There was urgency in the kiss they shared. Like the air one would crave for after being underwater for so long the thought of dying crossed their mind.

Seungcheol is tired. His body is tired from practice it was begging him for rest. But he’s more tired of holding back.

He pulls back for air only to be pulled back in. Minghao’s knuckles going white from gripping his shirt so hard.

When Minghao pulls away this time, leaning his forehead against his own, sobbing.

“I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry..”

The elder feels the hair on his arms and his back rise. _What is he saying sorry for? Is this when he tells me he can’t have me back?_

“Minghao please.. please don’t.. I need you.. It’s been so long I need you.. I love you..” he manages to say in between sobs.

Minghao just cries with him as he runs his fingers through his hair once, stopping at his nape, pulling on his hair a little, nodding his head.

“I love you too. I still do.”

Seungcheol stretches his hand, patting on the extra space on his bed looking for Minghao’s warmth. His eyes flew open when he didn’t find any.

A cold wave washes over him thinking he must have just dreamt it. _It all felt so real._

He was in that state when he stepped out of his room. The smell of garlic rice being prepared assaults his senses awake. He turns his head slightly to the left and he sees MInghao’s back turned against him, busying himself in his kitchen. He slowly walks to him and wraps his arms around Minghao’s tiny waist, leaning his face in between Minghao’s shoulder blades. He feels tears run down his face at the realization that everything is indeed real.

He feels Minghao turn to face him, gently pulling his chin up so he could look at him.

“Hey what’s wrong? Are you crying?” the younger asks, worry laced in his tone.

Seungcheol only responded by pressing his face even harder on the younger’s chest, wetting his shirt.

“Cheol.. hey..” Minghao tries again.

“I woke up and you.. you were not there.. I.. I thought everything was only just a dream..”

Minghao turns the stove off before wrapping his arms around the elder.

“I’m here.. this is real..” he assures him in a soft voice.

Minghao feels his heart expand in his chest. He knew he missed Seungcheol, he never denied that not even to himself, but he didn’t think having the elder back in his arms like this would have this effect on him. Like it’s the start of spring when flowers bloom everywhere.

He feels the elder shake in his embrace with how hard he’s crying and felt his chest tighten a little.

He gently pushes Seungcheol away from him, making him look at him.

“Cheol.. please stop crying.. I’m here..”

“Don’t leave me again please.. I don’t think I can take it again.. i can’t lose you again.. please.. tell me you’ll stay.. tell me you’ll-“

“Sshhhh.. I’m not going anywhere..”

**EPILOGUE**

_“Hyung are you almost here?”_

Seungcheol takes another deep breath. This is the third time Seungkwan’s asked him that since he picked up his call.

“I’m almost at the gate Kwannie. What is so urgent?”

It’s been a year since he and Minghao got back together, _kinda_.

_After he practically begged Minghao not to leave him again, it was easy to go back to how they used to be. It surprised no one, really. If anything, their friends are more surprised it took them that long to patch things up._

_Seungkwan and Seokmin were very happy for him when he told them about their progress. “We’re just.. there’s no_ us _, us. I guess we just came to a silent agreement that we’ll take things slow this time.”_

_Minghao’s friends, especially Jihoon were a little adamant about it at first, but they saw how Minghao found his smile again so they decided it’s better this way, but not without another warning of course._

_Seungcheol’s team made it to the Nationals and he ended up playing five games. Unfortunately their team only made it until the semi-finals but they’re happy all the same. It’s a new record after all._

_Seungcheol finally got to take Minghao to meet his family. His parents doted on Minghao the whole two weeks they were there._

“I can see why my son’s so crazy about you..”

_Seungcheol could only feel his whole face burning at his mom’s words. But then again, where’s the lie in that?_

_Minghao took him to meet his own family after.They spent two weeks there too. Seungcheol was a little disappointed when he found out that Minghao’s mom prepared the guest room for him._

_Minghao sneaked into his room that night._

_When Minghao’s mom found his bed empty when she came to wake him up, she walks to the guest room only to find the door halfway open. She took a peek inside and found Minghao sleeping soundly in Seungcheol’s arms while the elder is reading the book Minghao gave him._

_When they came down to the kitchen for breakfast, Minghao’s dad told them about a fishing trip planned and asked them if they wanted to come. When they came back from the fishing trip, the guest room is no longer available for use forcing Seungcheol to sleep in Minghao’s room. It was only their second day being there._

“I don’t know what happened a year ago, but I’m glad you worked it out. I don’t remember seeing my son so happy before.” _Minghao’s mom told him while he was helping her prepare dinner while Minghao and his dad set the table._

_When they had to go back Minghao’s dad pulled him to the side._

“Thank you, son. Thank you for making our son happy. Will look forward to your next visit. Let’s go on a proper camping trip then.”

_“Great! Wait, I see you!”_

Seungcheol just stepped out of his car when Seungkwan jumped him.

“Woah! What is going on?” he asked laughing.

“I just missed you hyung!”

“It’s only been three month Seungkwan!”

His best friend pouts.

“Just say you only missed Minghao and go!”

The elder could only chuckle.

“You have Chan! Stop lying!”

Seungkwan slaps his shoulder laughing. “Yeah yeah..” he dismisses. “Come on!”

Seungcheol lets him drag him to wherever they were going while Seungkwan asked him about his internship. _Did you catch any bad guys? Woah you must be pretty popular there! There’s still desk work? I’m so happy you’re okay. I swear to God if something bad happens to you.._

It didn’t take long before he realized they’re heading to the direction of the Arts building. He smiles instantly thinking about finally seeing Minghao again. The three months he was away from the other was so painful. He had to content himself with just the video calls every night. The thought of finally holding MInghao in his arms again excites him so much he could cry.

“I’m so happy they allowed you to have little break from the internship..” Seungkwan tells him.

“Well, I already have more than half of my required hours done and I still have five months to finish my internship. They practically had to beg me to take a leave..” Seungcheol explains chuckling.

He had always thought about coming home every weekend. 9 hours drive be damned. But Minghao had to stop him every time he brings it up.

_“It’s not practical. You’ll just be more tired than refreshed when you have to go back the next day. I’d rather talk to you like this than worry about you not getting enough rest. You need to be in your best condition especially with your line of work.” Minghao tells him one night during their video call._

_So Seungcheol volunteered his time whenever their squad is short of people, ticking off hours off his internship faster than he realized. After just over three months being an intern, he was asked to take a break. He only has a little over a week off, but that’s 10 days he can spend with Minghao._

“Why are there so many people at the Arts building?” he asked when he saw students coming in and out of the building in hoards.

He looks to his side when he didn’t get any response only to see Seungkwan grinning on his phone.

When they were at the foot of the stairs leading them up to the building, a cheery voice called his name.

“Cheol hyung!”

He didn’t have to see him to know who’s voice that it.

“Chan!” Seungcheol calls back even before he spotted him.

Chan threw himself at the elder, hugging him tight.

“I missed you hyung!”

“Hey I’m here!” Seungkwan complains.

“And I see you everyday babe. Stop with the dramatics..”

Seungcheol laughs as the two started getting into a petty fight. He always knew they’d end up together. Chan never gave up wooing Seungkwan, while Seungkwan only held off for so long because he liked being wooed.

“Hyung!”

He turns around and saw Seokmin dragging his boyfriend Soonyoung towards them. He opens his arms and just like the puppy that Seokmin is, he snuggles his face on the elder’s chest.

“How have you been hyung? I missed you!” Seokmin said after he lets go.

“Been okay.. glad to see you guys doing well too..” Seungcheol tells him, directing his last statement to Soonyoung.

“We’re doing great hyung. Have you seen Minghao yet?” the guy with slanted eyes asked.

Seungcheol shakes his head. “Not yet but-“

“Oh right!” Seungcheol felt a hand grip his wrist and pulls him up the stairs fast.

“Slow down babe! You guys are gonna trip!” Chan shouts at them even though he’s just a few steps behind.

Seungcheol lets Seungkwan drag him again and noticed fond smiles directed at him. He smiles back at whoever his eyes land on thinking _What is going on?_

They weave through the crowd until they are at the back of the building. A huge tent set up. The banderitas hanging gave it a festive look. That’s only when he realized it’s College week.

When Seungkwan finally lets him go, he pushed him gently into the tent. The rest of his friends right behind them.

It’s the exhibit hall, he realized. This year seemed to be a little bit more special, given this special set up for the exhibits alone. He didn’t know where exactly he’s going but he did show appreciation to some of the art works. There were abstract paintings of people in pairs and sculptures in pairs on display. When his eyes caught sight of a photo exhibit of couples, old and young, he smiles to himself as he remembers what happened this time last year.

The smile he had on was very slowly replaced with shock.

At the very end of the hall is a mural. A mural so big it’s hard to be missed the same way it’s impossible for him to be mistaken.

There he is, standing in front of a mural that is without a doubt dedicated to him.

Whites, blacks and different shades of grays make up the art. A picture of him smiling so wide in his soccer jersey.

“Love.” he turns his head to the sound of the voice he dreams of at night. Minghao turns his gaze from his art to the man standing next to him.

“That’s the theme for this year’s exhibit.” he explains with a shy smile.

“I.. I..” Seungcheol is at a loss for words. He’s feeling so overwhelmed being the center of attention. Not for the first time, but also feels like it.

“I love you.”

Three words. That’s all it took for Seungcheol to lose it. In the past year they have been working on their relationship, this is the first time Minghao said those words again. He always tells the younger how much he loves him. Every night just before they say goodbye, he would tell Minghao “I love you” but he never gets an “I love you” in return. The last time Minghao said it was that night Minghao came to his place unannounced. He never questioned it. He didn’t have to. He knows Minghao feels the same. He could see it in the way Minghao looks at him, in the way Minghao cares and worries about him. It’s just different hearing it again. Hearing it again made a whole universe of difference.

“I love you.. I love you so much..” Seungcheol throws his arms around the younger and pulls him so close. He held on to him as if he was a lifeline, but then again, maybe he is.

Minghao sniffles into his ears but even that sounds heavenly.

He feels the younger very gently push him away. When they’re far enough just so Minghao could see him, the younger spoke again.

“Choi Seungcheol, will you be my boyfriend again?”

**Three years later**

Seungcheol joins Minghao in bed after he got showered. He tried to be as careful as possible so he doesn’t wake up his sleeping boyfriend. He had to stay back for a few hours making the report of another case his team managed to close today. One look at the digital clock on the side table tells him Minghao has probably been sleeping for while now. His boyfriend started getting into meditating last year. He said it doesn’t only help him with his art, it also keeps him calm despite knowing what Seungcheol does for a living, which is great, Seungcheol thinks. He hates coming home at very ungodly hours to find Minghao still up, waiting for him.

As soon as he’s settled next to Minghao, he props his head on his arm and elbow, staring at this beautiful man next to him. It is this man that makes him want to come home every day, unharmed. The reason why he submitted an application for the Criminal Psychologist position that opened last week. The work load may be as heavy and daunting, but his chances of staying alive for as long as possible is greater.

He gently plants a kiss on Minghao’s forehead but curses himself mentally when his beautiful eyes slowly open.

“I’m sorry I woke you up baby..” he whispers in resignation, pulling the younger into his chest.

“Nah.. I had a dream..”

“Wanna tell me about it?” The elder asked, gently carding his finger’s through his boyfriend’s hair.

Minghao props himself up on his chest, looking at him.

“You never asked me again why I ran away that day.. during the game..”

Seungcheol didn’t need to ask what he was referring to. He knows exactly what Minghao is talking about.

“I didn’t ask you again because I was thinking, you’ll talk about it when you’re ready. Just like how you normally would. I just really wanted you back.” he explains, lifting his head a little he could taste Minghao’s lips.

“Weren’t you curious?” The younger asked.

“Of course I was! I think I went crazy thinking what I did.. because really.. I never kept anything from you.. I told you what I did, why I did what I did.. I even told you that thing about the picture exhibit despite Mingyu telling me not to.. I just didn’t want to hide anything from you.. and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you.. “

Seungcheol thought he was gonna melt with how Minghao’s just staring at him fondly as he spoke. The younger leaned down for another kiss.

“I was gonna check on you during the break. When I came to the locker I heard you talking to Changkyun hyung. You said something about you not seeing yourself being with me for a long time.. I…”

Seungcheol pales when it dawns on him. He knows exactly what Minghao is talking about.

Minghao couldn’t see how Seungcheol pales after hearing what he said but he felt the elder tense up. He waited for an explanation and was starting to entertain bad thoughts when his boyfriend started shaking. When looks back up at his face, Minghao wanted to smack him.

“What’s funny?” he asks, full offense.

When Seungcheol didn’t answer and just laughs, he pushed himself off of his boyfriend and out of the bed. He grabbed his pillow and was about to walk when Seungcheol pulls him back to the bed as if he weighs nothing, pinning him on his back, the elder hovering on top of him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” his boyfriend asked.

“Where do you think?! You’re just laughing at me!” Minghao feels his eyes sting a little. It takes a lot to annoy him but Seungcheol is doing a great job at it right now.

“Because baby! I would rather laugh at it than be mad at you for not talking to me about it instead!” Seungcheol answers him, authority laced on his voice.

As much as Minghao thought that was _hot,_ he’s still pissed.

“I’ll tell you what happened if you want to hear it. But I am telling you, if you feel stupid after, it’s on you.” Seungcheol bargains, trying to stifle a laugh.

Minghao thought about it for a little before deciding against it. If Seungcheol thinks he’s gonna feel stupid after, then maybe he’d really rather not know about it.

“So? Do you wanna hear it?” Seungcheol asked.

Minghao only shakes his head, grin slowly stretching on his lips.

“I trust you. I don’t wanna look back only to beat myself up..”

The elder giggles before leaning his full weight on him, capturing his lips for a passionate kiss.

After Seungcheol cleans them both up, he pulls the very tired Minghao to his chest. He kissed his templeonce before he speaks again.

“I have something I haven’t been honest to you about..”

He feels Minghao tense before the said man looks him in the eyes, waiting.

Seungcheol wouldn’t say it out loud in fear of being thrown out of the room and sleeping on the couch, but he’s enjoying teasing his boyfriend so much.

“I have a box hidden in my underwear drawer. I have been hiding it for a while now.. six months to be exact.”

He waits for a reaction but MInghao only drew a blank.

“If you’ll wait here, I’ll go get it.”

Minghao scrunches his eyebrows but sat up so Seungcheol could move.

Seungcheol got off the bed and walked to the dresser. He moved so fast he’s sure Minghao didn’t see anything. He walked back to the bad, hiding his left hand behind him, not saying anything until Minghao got fed up waiting.

“Choi Seungcheol! What is it?” he finally cracks.

Seungcheol could only look at him as if it’s his first time seeing him. So fond, overflowing with love.

“Xu Minghao.” he started. “I talked to your parents today. I asked them for your hand in marriage.” Seungcheol holds off his giggle when he saw the shock on Minghao’s face.

“I told them I’m going to propose to you tomorrow. I have made us a reservation at our favorite restaurant but I don’t think I can sleep tonight if I didn’t do this now..”

Seungcheol finally reveals what he has in his hand. He watches as Minghao stare at it. Seungcheol opens the box and reveals a platinum ring lined with diamonds. Minghao brought his hands over his mouth, his hands are shaking, seemingly unable to believe what is happening.

“I love you so much it hurts in a good way. My love for you is what keeps me going. I am still breathing today because of you. Because I always look forward coming home to you. Just thinking about you makes me want to live for a really, really, really long time. Xu Minghao, will you please make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?”

“Took you long enough..” Minghao sobs, frantically nodding his head. “Yes. I love you too.”

——

_“You guys are so disgusting!” Changkyun tells him while they were taking a little break from the game. Their team is already up by two goals there’s no need to pep talk everyone. They already know they have this on the bag._

_Seungcheol only chuckles at his friend’s comment._

_“What can I do? I’m just so in love with him! There’s no helping it!”_

_“Dude you’re gross! Lie to me at least!”_

_“Fine!” Seungcheol thought about it. He couldn’t get himself to say anything that is not true pertaining to his feelings for the younger so he thought of it as a game instead._

_“Two truths and a lie! I love him. I love him so much it hurts. I can’t see myself spending forever with him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that last set in italics is a flashback, the reason why Minghao decided to go MIA on Seungcheol.. he only caught the very last bit of it that's why he got hurt and that's why Seungcheol said it's gonna make him feel stupid if he tells him.. just in case some of you got confused 😅😅

**Author's Note:**

> @haoships on twt


End file.
